


Troubled Youth

by QuillWinters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Roommates, Sassy Minho, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Seungmin is low-key scary, Strangers to Lovers, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, fuck gender roles, jisung is good at make up, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 70,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillWinters/pseuds/QuillWinters
Summary: "Oh um, sorry. I don't really- I mean- I'm sorry" Jisung stuttered again. He really hated his panicked gay moments."Don't sweat it, kid. I've had uglier people cuddled up to me. At least you didn't try to get in my pants," Minho chuckled and Jisung blushed harder."Oh um, thanks?" Jisung said, unsure if Minho's words were a compliment."Look sunshine, you were drunk. If you tried that sober, I might have to give a black eye. Got it?"Or: Jisung and Felix are sent to a boarding school for "bad kids" and have to survive. And maybe fall in love on the way.Stray Kids AU - very gayMostly Minsung (and Chan's there too) and Changlix, but HyunJeongMin is also there.Fluff, Angst, underage drug/alcohol use, swearing, NO SMUT
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, please be nice! Thanks for reading!

Jisung stepped out of his family's car and squinted at the sudden brightness. Summer had barely ended, and school was starting in a few days. The air was still warm, but Jisung knew that soon the bright days would be replaced by clouds and rain. 

As his eyes adjusted, he saw the place that would become his home for the next 9 months. He had seen the pictures, but they had not done the building justice. The school looked like a cross between a mansion and a prison, complete with barred windows on most areas. A tall stone wall surrounded the entire campus, with a bus stop right outside the gate. He could not see the rest bottom floors as the wall blocked his vision, but he could see that the building was at least 5 stories tall. He was aware they had a basement as well. 

"Jisung! Come get your things!" His mother demanded, waiting by the open trunk of the car. 

Not wanting to anger her, he hurried over and put on his backpack. He grabbed his suitcase, and then turned back towards the school. Would he really have to spend the entire school year here. He was already regretting his actions, wishing he could go back and time and never anger his mother like he did before.

"Hey Sungie, let me help," his sister, Yeji's, soft voice infiltrated his thoughts once again. He glanced towards his softly smiling sister, who was only a year older. She broke eye contact after a moment, and grabbed the backpack from his already tired hand. The three of them then started walking towards the gate. 

Two men were inside the room next to the gate. One was tall, and leaning against the desk. The other sat slumped slumped at the computer, appearing almost asleep.

"Name?" The bored guard at the computer grunted, placing his fingers on the keyboard of his computer, waiting to look up his profile. 

"Han Jisung," His mother stated, annoyed that he still carried her last name.

"First year at the school, correct?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir." His mother nodded.

"Alright, we have some safety precautions. Would either of you like to come inside with him, or you can leave him now and we will take care of him from here." The second man finally spoke up, sounding a little kinder than the man at the computer.

"No thank yo-" 

"I wanna go in with him, just for a few minutes." Yeji interrupted, "I wanna say goodbye."

"Alright then. Place the bags here, so we can search them." The tall guard said, gesturing towards a small metal table. 

Jisung placed his suitcase on the table, as his sisters did the same with his backpack. 

"No electronics?" The guard said, opening the suitcase first. 

"No, sir," Jisung's voice wavered. He really would be isolated from all his friends from his old school. He already said goodbye, but it still hurt. Sure, he had Felix, but he would really miss everyone else. 

The guard sifted through the clothes that he brought. He had put his less annoying items on top, hoping his mother wouldn't see the other clothes he brought, but all hope of hiding that left him as the guard thoroughly checked his bag. Jisung silently groaned as his mother saw his pastel blue pajama bottoms, and his two pink sweatshirts. Her lips pressed together into a fine line across her face.

Jisung's mother never approved of his fashion choices, telling him that he needed to stop dressing like a girl. Of course, Jisung was forced to listen when he was younger, but once he had a part-time job he had been able to buy whatever clothing he wanted. His mother complained whenever he wore pink, or any pastels. When he dyed his hair, his mother didn't talk to him for three days. When she caught him trying to go to school wearing make-up, she made him wipe it off and lectured him for so long he missed the first period. 

The last straw was when Jisung and Felix went to a party. The two boys wore skirts, and when his mother found out she cried. Jisung felt so guilty for making her cry, he almost didn't care when his mother decided to send him away. 

Felix's parents were much kinder, so they hadn't minded Felix's clothing and make-up choices. When Felix found out that Jisung was being sent to a boarding school, he convinced his parents to send him to the same school. After a lot of convincing, Felix was enrolled into the school with Jisung. 

As the guard shuffled his clothes, he caught sight of something he had really tried to hide from his mother - the skirt that landed him here in the first place. He prayed she wouldn't see, but when he heard her sharp intake of breath he knew that she had seen it. She stomped forward and yanked it from the bag. The guard paused for a moment surprised at the sudden movement. 

"JISUNG WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHIT LIKE THIS!" His mother's voice pierced his ears, leaving him feeling vulnerable. 

"Sorry, mom," he quietly said, hoping she would just stop. 

Luckily for him, his mother didn't like shouting at him in front of other people. She threw the skirt to Yeji, saying "Put this in the car."

As Yeji complied, the guard finished searching his suitcase. Next was his backpack. Almost immediately his mother snatched the make-up kit he had tried to bring. Yeji once again took it back to the car. 

About halfway through the search, the guard pulled out his earphones, still attached to his IPod. Jisung internally cringed, he had hoped to listen to music while at the school, but he knew it had been a stupid dream. 

"No electronics, kid, is that so hard to understand?" This, too, was handed to Yeji, as she made her third trip to the car and back. Finally, the guard was satisfied. 

"Alright, kid. Head inside to the metal detector. The guard gestured over towards the door, so Jisung and Yeji made their way inside. Inside was just a plain hallway where another guard was waiting.

"Which ones the delinquent?" The guard said in a monotone voice. Jisung stepped forward. The guard waved his 'magic wand' up and down Jisung's body, and thankfully it never went off. 

"Alright kid, you can go through." He said returning to his metal chair. 

Before he left, he turned back to where his mom was standing. She had her arms crossed, clearly displeased about having to wait for Yeji. 

"Bye, mom." He tried to sound confident, but his voice betrayed him and cracked. 

"Goodbye, Jisung." His mom said flatly. 

Jisung sighed and turned back to the door that would let him onto the campus. He hesitated, but Yeji entwined their fingers and gave him a supportive smile. With that, Jisung walked forward towards his new life.

Together, they stepped out into the large courtyard. A large grassy field to Jisung's right caught his attention. A few students were playing Frisbee, and two appeared to be napping in the shade of a tree. 

To his left, there was a large garden. Jisung couldn't even see most of it, it appeared to be a place of semi-privacy. He wondered if kids hid in there to make out. 

Once he looked at the huge building in front of him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. As each step brought them closer, it seemed to grow exponentially in size. His breath caught in his throat and he slowed down. He couldn't do this.

From beside him, his sister slowed down to match his pace. Jisung felt her squeeze his hand, and he finally tore his gaze from the school to his sister. Despite her being shorter than him, he felt so much smaller than her. Another supportive smile from her allowed him to take a small breath and continue walking. 

Finally reaching the grand doors, he paused, hesitant to walk inside. Yeji squeezed his hand again, and opened the door for him. Jisung walked into the considerably cooler and darker entry way. A small table had been set up, and a couple older students sat behind it. A few stacks of paper littered the table, and a handwritten  _ Welcome New Students! _ hung from the front. 

"Hello!" One of the students piped up, smiling brightly. "Welcome to Hell!"

"Brian!" One of the girls sitting next to him slapped his arm.

"Sorry," He chuckled, not looking sorry at all.

Once again looking at Jisung, he asked "what's your name?"

"H-Han Jisung," Jisung desperately wanted to leave. 

"Let's see... Han... here you are! Sophomore, first year at this hell-hole, right?" The guy named Brian said cheerfully, pulling out a sheet of paper from one of the stacks. 

"Right..." Jisung was deeply uneasy. Was this school really bad? He instinctively shifted towards his sister again. 

"Here is your schedule, no you can't change it. You are in room 308. Oh! That's Channie's Hall! You will be in good hands this year, don't worry! Chan is great."

"Chan?" This time it was Yeji who spoke up.

"He's a senior here, he's been here since freshman year. He knows this school like the back of his hand, everyone knows him. The teachers all adore him, even the headmaster has a soft spot for him, and the headmaster doesn't like anyone."

"Headmaster?" Jisung inquired.

"The headmaster's name is Park Jinyoung. Avoid him if you can, suck up to him if you can't." Brian warned. 

"Okay," Jisung muttered. He felt so stupid. 

"Anyway, the stairs are just around the corner. You are on the third floor. Follow the signs, okay?" The girl smiled, and Jisung smiled back, even though he didn't feel like it. 

"Come on Sungie," Yeji said, gently pulling him out of his thoughts, "Let's go find your room."

"Good Luck!" Brian called after them, laughing. Jisung was infinitely more terrified than he was before. 

"Don't worry, Sungie! I'm sure it will be fine. You'll have Felix, and this Chan guy."

"I know, I'm just scared." Jisung said, feeling like a fish out of water.

"Come on, cheer up! The Jisung I know would come into this school and make it his bitch." 

Jisung laughed. He knew Yeji was just trying to cheer him up, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

"You're right. I should stop sulking and have fun." Jisung said, trying to put more energy into his voice. 

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right! Now, let's find your room."

Panting, the pair reached the third floor. Jisung knew he would have to work out to get used to climbing the staircase everyday. 

A hastily scribbled sign in the hall they found told them rooms 301-305 were to the left, 306-310 were to the right, and 311-320 were straight ahead. Taking a right, Jisung and Yeji found themselves in a long and ornately decorated hallway. 

There were five doors. Two on the right, two on the left, and one straight ahead. Each door had a small whiteboard on the door with something written on it. The first door on the right, room 306, had the names  _ Kim Seungmin _ and  _ Yang Jeongin _ written on the board. On the left in room 307, were  _ Lee Minho _ and  _ Lee Yongbok _ . 

"Hey, it's Felix's room!" Jisung said happily, glad that his best friend was nearby. 

"That's good. Your room should be the next one on the right." Yeji said, continuing down the hallway.

As they reached the end of the hall, they saw that the door at the end had the name  _ Bang Chan, Hallway senior. _ On the left was room 309, where the name  _ Hwang Hyunjin _ was written. Another name had been written underneath, but it had been erased.  **(A/N No it's not** **_him_ ** **don't come for me in the comments (╥_╥).)** The door leading to room 308 had  _ Han Jisung _ and  _ Seo Changbin _ written on it. 

_ Seo Changbin _ . So that was the name of the boy he would be living with for the rest of the year. His first thought was 'Is he nice?' But then he remembered this was a school for problem kids. Now, he was filled with a new fear: would his roommate be crazy? What if he was homophobic, like his mother?

Yeji glanced down and saw the fear written over his usually cheerful face. She pulled him close and he hugged back, slightly shaking. 

"It's okay, Sungie. I'm sure he's nice!" Yeji tried to comfort, but Jisung's mind was filled with nothing but fear. 

"I know, it's just, I- I"m scared." Jisung stuttered through his words.

"Come on, let's see if he's here yet. Okay?" Yeji gestured towards the door, letting Jisung make the first move. 

Trembling, Jisung reached for the door handle and pushed open the door. Inside the dorm was a short hallway, with a door to one side probably leading to a bathroom. A closet filled the other wall. Jisung stepped into the main room. Two beds were placed against the wall, separated by two nightstands. Two desks were pressed against the opposing wall, and a small table with two chairs sat by the only window in the room, which had bars covering it. 

The beds were stripped, but a pillow and folded sheets sat on top of each bed. Jisung picked a random bed, which happened to be the one furthest from the door, and set his bag down. 

He sighed. This was his home now, a boring room with a possibly crazy roommate. 

"Hey Sungie, I got something that'll cheer you up!" Yeji said, but the happiness in her voice was clearly forced, as she tried to balance out the negativity radiating off of Jisung. 

"What?" Jisung said, but his voice was harsher than he meant, "Sorry... what is it Yeji?"

Yeji smirked and reached into her purse. From inside the deceptively small bag she pulled out Jisung's skirt, his make-up, and his IPod, still attached to his tangled earphones. 

"OH MY GOSH YEJI!" Jisung shrieked, grabbing the coveted items. He grinned at stuff he thought he lost, before pulling Yeji into a bear hug. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" He cheered, directly into her ear. Yeji just laughed and hugged him back. 

Finally breaking apart, Yeji looked him in the eye and said "If anyone hurts you, hurt them worse. Don't start fights, but finish them. Stand up for yourself, and tell Felix the same, okay?" 

Jisung giggled, "shouldn't you be telling me to stay out of trouble?"

"Jisung. Honey. I know you. You will not stay out of trouble. But please, at least try to behave?"

"Okay!" Jisung smiled.

"One more thing, Sungie," Yeji said, face a little more serious.

"What?"

"Make friends. Flirt with boys. Kiss them if you want. But don't get pregnant." Yeji said with amusement in her eyes. 

"Hey!" Jisung smack her arm lightly, laughing, "if I could get pregnant, then it wouldn't be a problem that I dress like this."

Yeji laughed, and looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm gonna miss you, you know?"

"I know, I'm gonna miss you more though," Jisung said, pulling his sister into a final hug. 

Finally, they pulled apart and Yeji headed for the door.

"Hey Yeji?" Jisung spoke softly, so his sister almost couldn't hear him.

"Yes, Sungie?" She said, pausing to turn and look back at Jisung.

"Thank you."

To outsiders, it would seem as though Jisung was thanking her for the items she brought him. But they both knew that it was so much more than that. 

For every time she stood up for him, or distracted their mother so Jisung could sneak out, or lied for him, or showed him how to put on eyeliner correctly. For every shirt she loaned him, or the clothes she kept in her room so their mom wouldn't be suspicious, or being supportive when he told her about the boyfriends he's had, especially when their mother was not. 

Yeji smiled at him, and said "Stay safe, Sungie," before leaving Jisung alone in the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Haven from their new album, idk I just really enjoyed it! Stream the MV!!
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> No Money by Galantis and Would You Be So Kind by Dodie
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Jisung slowly unpacked his belongings. He had a small dresser/nightstand for the few clothes he brought. If they were anywhere except the dorms, they had to be uniform. He was pretty sure the schedule mentioned uniform fittings and assignments would be the next day, so for one day they had a choice of what they wore. 

As Jisung folded his pastel purple t-shirt to put into the dresser, the door opened again. Jisung immediately looked up, wanting to know who his roommate was.

In the doorway stood a threatening figure. He was clearly very strong and looked like he could easily win a fight. He was wearing a studded leather jacket over a t-shirt advertising some band. He had ripped black jeans and metal-toed combat boots. Jisung counted 4 separate chains on various places of his outfit. He had multiple earrings and had a nostril piercing. He glowered at Jisung and quickly set his bag on the bed Jisung didn't take.

"Hello!" Jisung called out, hoping that the boy wasn't as scary as his outfit made him appear.

"Hey," the boy muttered, looking at Jisung with distrust.

"My name is Jisung, but you probably read that on the door! I'm a sophomore and it's my first year here! What about you?" Jisung talked quickly, trying to make up for the silence and borderline hostility coming from the shorter boy.

"Changbin. Junior, third year." The boy named Changbin grunted, and once again started ignoring Jisung to unpack his things.

Jisung sighed. His new roommate clearly had no intention of talking with him. Maybe later during the year, Jisung could get him to talk.

By this point, Jisung had unpacked all of the clothes he had brought. He had a few books and various supplies that he needed to unpack, but he didn't really feel like it after his roommate arrived, and seemed to already hate Jisung. He decided to just set his backpack down on the desk and see if Felix had arrived yet.

He glanced over at the black-clad boy as he set his backpack on the chair of a desk. The boy noticed his gaze and turned his back on Jisung. Jisung took this as a sign to do whatever he wanted, so he set his bag down and then hurried out of the room.

He closed the door and turned towards Felix's room, but almost ran into another person standing behind him.

"Oh, shi- Sorry!" Jisung stuttered.

"No problem! You are Jisung, right?" The boy he had almost run over smiled at him and extended his hand, "My name is Bang Chan, but you can call me Chan. I am the senior of this hallway, so I'll be looking out for you this year!"

"Oh, hello!" Jisung smiled and took Chan's hand. It was surprisingly warm. Everything about Chan seemed warm, his personality, his smile, and his handshakes. It was such a contrast from his cold roommate.

"I came by to tell you that at 4 pm our hall is going to be meeting in my room. We are going to go over the rules and meet our neighbors. Will you be there?" Chan phrased the last part as a question, but Jisung could tell he didn't really have a choice.

"Sure, sounds good!" Jisung agreed, smiling at the senior.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Chan said before turning and walking down to the room labeled  _ Jeongin  _ and  _ Seungmin _ .

Jisung walked down the hallway to where  _ Felix _ and  _ Minho _ were labeled on the door. The door was slightly ajar, so Jisung hoped that Felix was already inside. He knocked on the door frame anyway, and when he didn't hear a reply slowly opened the door.

"Hello? Felix?" Jisung called out, hoping that it was Felix and not the roommate.

"Jisung!" A voice shrieked, and suddenly Jisung was engulfed in a hug from his best friend.

Felix had moved into the house next to Jisung when both were 6 years old. Their parents found out they had almost the same birthday, so they set up a few playdates. After the first one, however, the boys became inseparable. Neither boy followed traditional gender roles, liking things that were more 'feminine.' They started first grade together, got bullied together, and have never been apart for more than a week.

Felix and Jisung stayed like that for a few more seconds before breaking apart.

"Ji! I'm so excited to see you! I missed you!" Felix said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lix, I saw you yesterday. But yeah I missed you too," Jisung giggled.

"My roommate already left, he was here before me, he said something about greeting old friends. He's kind of an asshole." Felix whined, laying his head on Jisung's shoulder again.

"That sucks. My roommate won't talk to me yet." Jisung said, patting Felix's soft hair.

"Yet?" Felix asked with amusement in his eyes, "is he cute or something?"

"Yeah, he's kinda cute," Jisung admitted.

"OOOHH Jisung's got a cruuuuuuush," Felix teased.

"No, I don't," Jisung said, trying to stop Felix from embarrassing him, as they were still standing in the doorway.

"Suuuure. Anyway, come inside and look at what I did!" Felix pulled Jisung into his dorm room and closed the door behind the pair.

Felix's room was almost identical to Jisung's room. Felix had opted to take the bed closest to the door, and his bag was still sitting on the unmade bed.

"What?" Jisung questioned, wondering what his friend was so excited about.

"Look!" Felix opened his dresser to reveal a rainbow of socks.

Felix collected fun types of socks. He loved crazy socks, his favorite pair was pink with puppies playing saxophones. One thing about Felix was he never wore matching socks. Never. One would be a knee-high rainbow sock, and the other would be an almost invisible Disney themed sock. It gave Jisung a headache sometimes, but it made Felix happy.

"I thought socks had to be black or white? Jisung questioned, remembering the strict dress guidelines.

"Well yeah, but how often are they going to check our  _ socks, _ Ji? Even if they catch me, I can always wear them in the dorm!" Felix said while closing the drawer.

"That's true. So, what did your roommate do to make you already dislike him?" Jisung asked, helping Felix to sort through his messy bag.

"Well he was here first so when I got here he was already mostly done setting up his stuff. He looked at me and scoffed,  _ Literally scoffed _ at my outfit. He asked about my name and grade and stuff, and then when I told him it was my first year here, he looked at me and said 'I hope you know what you're getting yourself into' and then he said 'I'm gonna visit some old classmates' and then he left." Felix ranted, talking faster than most people would be able to understand. Jisung had mastered the art of deciphering Felix's language after years of friendship.

"That sucks. I hope he just leaves you alone and doesn't do anything." Jisung said, now more worried about Felix's roommate than his own.

"And not only is he really rude, but he's also SUPER hot. Like I came in and the gay inside me just exploded!" Felix continued.

"Oh, does Lixie have a crush?" Jisung teased, remembering Felix's words from earlier.

"NO, I would never crush on an asshole like him." Felix vehemently said, looking disgusted at the idea.

"I know Lix. Oh, did you hear about the hallway meeting at four?" Jisung asked, remembering the guy he almost ran into.

"Yeah that Chan guy came by right before my roommate left." Felix said, "what time is it anyway?"

"It's," Jisung checked his watch, "3:04."

"Awesome we have time to kill! Let's go back to your room in case my roommate comes back." Felix said excitedly, jumping up from the bed where they had been sitting.

"I don't know, my roommate is probably still unpacking..." Jisung hesitated.

"Come on, Ji. Do you want to meet my asshole roommate?" Felix asked, gently pulling on Jisung's arm.

"I don't know, you said he was hot, so..." Jisung laughed, getting up as Felix continued pulling him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I wanna meet your roommate. You said he's cute?" Felix said.

"You horny bitch," Jisung laughed.

"Yep! Now come ON." Felix and Jisung intertwined their hands and started the short walk to Jisung's room.

As Felix pulled Jisung out the door, they almost hit someone outside for the second time today.

Jisung stopped functioning. This man was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. Jisung remembered the people he used to think of as hot, and couldn't believe he ever thought they looked good. Felix was hot, but even he was no match for the gorgeous man standing in front of him. Jisung felt like he might pass out.

"Sorry, Minho! Felix said and pulled the stumbling Jisung past the god.

Jisung continued to think about the man as they reached his dorm. Jisung looked back just in time to see the door to Felix's dorm close softly.

"Lix was that your roommate?" Jisung asked, finally able to communicate again.

"Yeah! He's- oh. OH!" Felix stopped whatever he was about to say to laugh at Jisung's flustered face, "I told you he was hot!"

"You told me he was hot, not an actual fucking GOD. What the hell, Felix?" Jisung whined, wishing they had stayed in Felix's dorm. He could have talked to him, stared at his eyes and his lips and his thighs and-

"Dude, you are so fucking gay. You can meet him at the hallway meeting tonight, okay?" Felix suggested, pulling Jisung back toward his door.

Defeated, Jisung sighed and opened the door. Changbin was sitting on his bed looking at something in his bag.

"Hey, Changbin!" Jisung called, purposefully putting more energy into his voice.

Changbin jumped when he heard the younger enter, and quickly closed his bag.

"Hey," he Changbin said, looking at Jisung, then noticed Felix.

Jisung noticed how Changbin's eyes followed Felix, and realized he forgot to him.

"Oh! Changbin, this is my friend, Felix. He lives down the hall. Felix, this is Changbin, my roommate."

"Nice to meet you!" Felix said cheerfully.

Changbin just grunted, finally tearing his eyes away from Felix.

"Want to hang out with us?" Jisung offered, pulling Felix to sit on his bed.

Changbin shook his head. Without giving Jisung an explanation, he grabbed the bag he had been looking in and left the room.

"Huh," Felix said, watching the retreating back of the older male.

"See what I mean, he won't way anything!" Jisung said and collapsed dramatically onto the bed. Felix carefully sat on the end of the bed as well, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Lix?" Jisung asked after Felix still hadn't responded. Usually, Felix never shuts up, unless he has a crush.

"oooooh, Lixie has a crush on MY roommate, not his own" Jisung smirked. 

"Maybe..." Felix finally spoke, a light blush dusting his face.

"Hey! Let's make a deal! I'll set you up with Changbin if you can set me up with Minho!" Jisung said excitedly, hoping he would get a chance to talk to the beautiful man that still occupied his thoughts.

"Dude, neither of us has that kind of power. You couldn't get me Changbin any more than I could get you Minho. If I could, I would totally make that deal though." Felix sighed.

"Stop having a brain! We don't have to set them up today, but like, eventually, you know?" Jisung tried again, hoping Felix would just agree.

"OK! That makes more sense! It's a deal!" Felix said, the joy returning to his eyes.

"Yes!" Jisung cheered.

"Anyway, have you met any of the other people in this hall?" Felix said, clearly changing the topic.

"Just you, Changbin, Minho, and Chan. How many others are there, anyway?"

"Three more. Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin." Felix said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Have you met them?" Jisung asked.

"No, but I saw Seungmin. He's cute but looks like he would murder someone. Honestly, if he was in here for homicidal tendencies I would not be surprised." Felix joked, but his eyes darkened.

Jisung was reminded that they didn't know anything about the boys they would be living with, and the fears he had temporarily forgotten about returned.

"Oh shit, Ji. Stop freaking out! I'm sure it's fine!" Felix noticed the fear in Jisung's eyes.

"I know, Lix, but it's just so scary, you know?" Jisung said, feeling guilty for ruining the lighthearted mood.

"I know, but don't worry! No one's gonna mess with us, or I'll beat them up!" Felix said, trying to look threatening.

"Lix you are too cute to be scary. But don't worry, I'll fight anyone who hurt us by myself!" Jisung jumped into a classic video game fighting stance.

Felix laughed and jumped into a similar pose across from him. He threw some basic punches while bouncing like a video game character. Jisung laughed and joined him.  **(Such crackhead energy I love it)**

Jisung won the initial match, but Felix ended up victorious when their air punches turned to wrestling on the floor like animals. The two were immature, yes, but they always had fun. 

Felix pinned Jisung to the floor, both out of breath. Felix sat on Jisung’s stomach, panting, while Jisung struggled to breathe under the oppressive weight of his best friend. 

"Hey Ji, what time is it?" Felix was out of breath.

"Uh, 3:48." Jisung looked at his watch again.

"Let's change and get ready to meet our neighbors, okay?"

"Good idea. I'll meet you in Chan's room at 4, okay?" Jisung said.

"Alright! Don't be late, Ji!" Felix teased and left the room.

Jisung sighed and looked over to his clothes. He didn't have time to shower, but he was pretty sweaty from playing with Felix. He grabbed a cute outfit and went into the bathroom to try and make a good impression on the people he was going to meet.

He knew the older boys in the hall would be judging him, and he didn’t want them to hate him. Jisung always wanted people to like him, it was a foal of his to be liked by everyone, and he especially wanted to be friends with the people he would be spending the rest of the school year with. 

This has nothing to do with Felix’s beautiful roommate. Not at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing a future chapter in a different person's POV, so tell me if you would read that or not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we are back, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Small trigger warning, vague references to eating disorders and self harm, but not actually happening! I hope you are doing okay!
> 
> Songs for this Chapter: 
> 
> Lemon Boy by Cavetown and Bare by WILDES

Changbin, Minho, and Chan were sitting in Chan's room while they waited for the other boys of their hallway to arrive. Changbin and Minho had met the year before and became close friends. Hyunjin had also been close to them, but then he started spending more and more time with his boyfriends. During Changbin's first year, he didn't really have any friends. When Minho befriended him the following year, Changbin's life improved drastically.

Chan was in the year above Changbin. Chan was always nice to him and helped him, but he never really hung out with him, so never considered him a friend. Changbin supposed that because they were in the same hallway now, he might as well befriend the guy.

"Hey, Bin" Minho said, pulling Changbin out of his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Who is your roommate?"

"Uh, some first-year sophomore. He's kinda weird, but cute. I think his name is Jisung?" Changbin thought about the boy he would be rooming with for the rest of the year. He hoped he stopped talking so much and just left him alone, but a part of him hoped that he didn't.

"Well, where is he?" Minho said impatiently.

Changbin glanced at the clock and saw it was only 3:57.

"Be patient, Minho, it's not even 4 yet. I don't see your roommate either."

"My roommate is with your roommate," Minho complained, but Changbin froze. The cute boy from before?

"Wait your roommate is that Felix kid? But your room label said his name was Yongbok." Changbin questioned, remembering wondering who 'Yongbok' was.

"Yeah his name is Yongbok, but he apparently goes by Felix." Minho sighed.

"Oh. Okay." Changbin tried to calm down. The cute boy lived in his hallway.  _ He would be coming in here soon. _

As if summoned by Changbin's thoughts, the door slowly opened and the cute boy, Felix, peeked his head inside. He looked around at the three boys who simply stared at him. He had changed his outfit sometime since Changbin saw him. He now sported tight jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing some light make-up, and Changbin couldn't help but stare at the boy's freckles again.

"uh, h-hi." The boy muttered with his shockingly deep voice. He fully entered the room and stood awkwardly by the door.

"Come in, we don't bite!" Chan joking, waving the scared boy over, gesturing for Felix to sit on the bed beside Chan. Felix hesitated, before shuffling over to Chan and lowering himself carefully onto the bed.

"You're name is Felix, right?" Chan said, smiling at the younger boy.

"Yes. I'm a sophomore, but this is my first year." Felix smiled softly at the friendly man.

"Awesome! You're gonna do great here, I can tell. I'll wait until everyone else gets here before talking too much." Chan laughed, "by the way, Minho, can you get the three idiots? I think they are all in Seungmin's room.

"Okay, Chan," Minho confirmed before walking out the door.

Awkward Silence filled the room.

"So, what's this school like?" Felix spoke up, and Changbin turned towards him. He appeared to be gaining confidence and becoming comfortable

"It's a good program. I'm a senior now, but I've been here since I was a freshman. The classes are good, and I've learned a lot. I've met some amazing people too!" As Chan mentioned the people, his eyes glazed over a bit. Changbin instantly knew who he was thinking about.

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like an advertisement. I mean, what's it  _ really _ like?" Felix turned his attention to Changbin, who fought to stay calm.

His eyes sparkled like Christmas lights, large and innocent like a puppy, but in general, he reminded him more a cat. His hair looked soft and fluffy, and Changbin had to fight the urge to reach across the gap and ruffle his hair. And his  _ freckles _ . They were so cute and were Changbin's favorite part of him. His lips looked so... soft. He really wanted to kiss him.

_ Fuck. _

_ He really wanted to kiss Felix. _

He doesn't even know him. Why was he at this school anyway? Everyone was sent to the school for a reason, whether recommended by their old school or opted in to the school by parents. Changbin wondered if the cute boy in front of him simply had bad parents, or if he has gotten into serious trouble before.

"The school is okay. There is a lot of sexism and homophobia, so that's not fun. The people really are great, usually. There are a few bad seeds, but honestly, what school doesn't have those? The classes and academics are pretty good, better than a lot of public schools. The uniforms are uncomfortable, though. The main problem is we have little to no privacy. They can search the dorms at any time, and everywhere other than the dorms and the bathrooms are on camera." Changbin warned the younger, who nodded as if expecting this.

"How strict are they about the dress code?" Felix asked, suddenly looking hopeful.

"Um, not too bad. If it is obviously a violation they will call you out, but you could have an untucked skirt or forget the tie and they usually won't do much." Changbin said, thinking of all the casual looks he'd seen throughout his years.

"So, would they care if I didn't wear black socks?" Felix asked, leaning forward slightly, with energy all over his face.

"Uh, yeah, they probably wouldn't care, unless the teacher dislikes you." Changbin wondered why he asked about socks. What's wrong with black socks?

"Oh no, Felix can wear his socks. Run while you can!" Changbin jumped at the voice and looked up to see Jisung standing nearby. He hadn't heard him enter the room.

"What?" Changbin questioned, "what socks?"

"I collect fun socks!" Felix giggled, pulling up the leg of his pants to reveal a pink sock with hot dogs on it.

Changbin almost cooed at the cute boy. His eyes were full of energy and life as he talked about his collection. Felix talked for several minutes about his grandfather who collected ties and inspired him to collect socks. His favorite was a pair of knee-high socks with rubber duckies on them.

Changbin then turned to Jisung, who had clearly heard all of this before. Jisung looked at Felix with so much love and admiration, Changbin couldn't help but feel jealous. Why was he jealous? He wasn't dating Felix, he could care less about what they do. Maybe they are boyfriends.

Maniacal laughter from outside the door drew all of their attentions. Minho opened the door and stepped inside, looking tired. The door was then flung open by two people he hadn't seen since last year.

The Hyunjin and Jeongin were laughing, and they slammed the door closed behind them before leaning against it.

Minho appeared annoyed and moved to where Changbin, Chan, Felix, and Jisung were sitting. Jisung was still standing, so Minho brushed past him and sat next to Changbin. Jisung became awkward, probably realizing he was the only one standing.

"Come here, Ji!" Felix called, holding his arms out, as if for a hug. Jisung giggled like a little kid and sat in between Felix's legs, with Felix's arms wrapped around him.

Changbin couldn't help but be jealous. He was seriously crushing on this Felix kid, but he was beginning to suspect the two boys were more than just friends.

Then they heard a loud knock at the door. Changbin saw Hyunjin and Jeongin still braced against the door as if someone was trying to get inside. Changbin quickly realized who was outside.

"Let Minnie inside!" Chan called, but was ignored by Hyunjin and Jeongin.

Seungmin, from outside, knocked again. Hyunjin and Jeongin both failed to keep themselves from laughing, and Seungmin went silent for a few moments.

"Jinnie? Innie? Came Seungmin's voice from outside, laced with false sweetness, "please let me in."

"Nope! You don't get to meet the new kids, you are gonna scare them!" Hyunjin cackled, glancing towards Jisung and Felix.

Jisung and Felix looked slightly confused but had growing amusement as they understood the situation.

"If you don't let me in, I won't watch Disney movies with you two anymore, " Seungmin's voice carried a false pout, but Hyunjin and Jeongin both shrieked and quickly opened the door.

Seungmin appeared disgruntled and tried to push past his boyfriends, but they both wrapped their arms around him.

"You will never ever  _ ever _ get out of movie night, Minnie!" Jeongin pouted into Seungmin's neck.

Seungmin sighed and tried to walk forward again, resulting in the trio to awkwardly shuffle their way across the floor before settling down on the ground between the two beds. Hyunjin rested his head on Seungmin's shoulder and held hands with Jeongin. Jeongin was looking excitedly at Jisung and Felix, clearly happy to be meeting new people.

"Hello!" Jeongin finally called, waving energetically to Felix and Jisung

"Hi!" Jisung and Felix said simultaneously. They both burst out laughing. Changbin felt so excluded. He wished it was him that Felix was cuddling, instead of Jisung.

"You guys are cute! I'm Jeongin, by the way! The grouchy boy next to me is my boyfriend Seungmin, and the one falling asleep on Seungmin is my other boyfriend, Hyunjin!" Jeongin talked quickly, smiling the entire time.

"You guys are so cute!" squealed Felix, grinning at Jeongin.

"Thanks! What are your names?" Jeongin grinned, looking at Jisung and Felix.

"Well, I'm Felix and this is Jisung!" Felix said, slightly shaking the smiling Jisung in his lap.

"Felix? What room are you in I thought I checked all the rooms but I don't remember seeing someone named Felix..." Seungmin spoke up, quirking his eyebrow at Felix.

"Well my name is Yongbok but I  _ hate _ that name, so please call me Felix!" Felix said, eyes darkening as he said the name Yongbok, and I wondered why he hated the name so much.

"No problem!" Jeongin started talking again. This kid never shut up.

Chan cleared his throat, pulling the attention back towards him.

"Now that we are all finally here, let's get on with the meeting! My name is Chan, but I think everyone here knows that already. I am the senior of this hallway, and it is my job to keep you guys from getting in trouble while you are here." Chan's words were suspiciously similar to the speech from last year's senior, so I internally laughed.

"Let's introduce ourselves, even though many of us already know each other. I'll start."

"My name is Chan, I am a senior so this is my fourth and final year here." Chan smiled.

"I'll go next!" Felix giggled, "My name is Felix, I'm a sophomore, and this is my first year here."

"I'm Jisung, I am also a first-year sophomore!"

"I'm Jeongin, a second-year sophomore!"

"Seungmin, a second-year sophomore."

"Hyunjin, second-year junior"

"I'm Changbin, a third-year junior."

"I'm Minho, second-year junior."

"Alright! we can share more about ourselves if you would like, or we can just ask questions. We have dinner at 6, so we can hang out in here until then." Chan smiled again, looking as warm and friendly as he always does.

"How does the schedule work?" Jisung asked, looking curious.

Hyunjin sat up from Seungmin's shoulder to answer.

"Well, we have certain times for classes and meals and stuff. They take attendance every time, even at meals. So, don't try skipping meals. Classes start on Monday, but we have the weekend before you have to worry about that. I think they are planning a few assemblies before then, and of course uniform fittings and checkout, but this first weekend at the school is the most freedom we will ever get, so enjoy it."

"Why do they take attendance at meals?" Felix asked, looking nervous.

"So they know where we are. Also to make sure we eat. There's more than a few kids at the school who would rather not eat. You can get in trouble if you don't eat, but they only really check the kids they deem 'at risk' for skipping meals. If your parents or whoever said that you should be watched so you eat, they will watch you like a hawk." Hyunjin explained, careful with his words.

"Oh, well that won't be a problem for Jisung!" Felix teased, poking at the boy's plump cheeks.

"Basically, your parents can request what they want to be monitored about you. Eating, social interactions, um, physical checks, drug tests, basically anything." Chan explained.

"Oh, I wonder what they are gonna monitor about me." Jisung wondered aloud.

"Depends on why your parents sent you here. Which, by the way, never ask someone why they were sent here. It's one of those unspoken rules between the students, but I'll tell you so you don't embarrass yourself." Chan continued.

Felix and Jisung shared a glance. Once again, Changbin wondered why the two boys were sent to the school. They seemed so kind and innocent, but sometimes the sweetest faces hide the most horrible past experiences.

"Alright, thanks for that" Jisung finally spoke up, looking a bit nervous.

"Of course, you can tell people about why you were sent, but be careful, because that's giving people an easy thing to use against you," Hyunjin said.

"Oh"

"Don't worry so much, it's not that serious! Not everyone was sent here for terrible reasons." Jeongin giggled, "for example, I'm just here cuz my mom works as a teacher, so I was allowed to go here."

"Oh, I thought parents wouldn't want good kids to go here," Felix said, lost in thought.

"Just because we are a school for bad kids doesn't mean everyone here is a bully. Similarly, just because people seem nice, everyone was sent here for a reason. Basically, don't make assumptions, ever," Seungmin said, finally speaking.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," said Felix, as his gaze brushed over everyone in the room. Was it just his imagination that he looked at Changbin for a few moments longer than the others?

Changbin watched as Jisung whispered something in Felix's ear, grinning. Felix giggled and his ears turned red. Jealously once again flared up within Changbin, as he watched the two boys.

"Are you two a couple?" Hyunjin asked, staring at the cute exchange.

Both boys turned bright red, saying "No!" in unison. Changbin was not convinced, the two were clearly hiding something. Maybe they liked each other?

"Sure, you guys clearly aren't a couple." Jeongin laughed and sounding as convinced as Changbin felt.

"Really, we aren't!" Jisung protested, "we just kinda... used to be?"

"What?" Changbin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin all said in unison.

"Yeah, we used to date but we broke up after a few months. We only like each other platonically, you know?" Jisung continued, while Felix looked like he wanted to die. So they really didn't like each other?

"So, you guys aren't straight, then?" Hyunjin said, leaning forward in interest.

"Oh hell no!" Jisung laughed, "I'm gay as fuck!"

"And I'm pansexual," Felix said, a little quieter.

"I'm also pan!" Jeongin said excitedly.

"Awesome! I'm bi!" Chan spoke up.

"I'm gay, I think. I'm not really sure," Seungmin said quietly.

Hyunjin smirked, and said, "I'm bi, but I lean toward guys." He squeezed Seungmin, who grumbled but his cheeks flushed.

"I'm gay," Changbin said quietly, and he didn't dare look at Felix's reaction.

The attention turned to Minho, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm straight." He said.

"Bullshit!" Changbin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin said, while Chan started laughing.

"Okay, maybe I'm bi but shut the fuck up about it." Minho glared at everyone.

Felix looked amused, but Jisung appeared hopeful, while also starting to blush. Did Jisung have a crush on Minho? Changbin smirked, making a mental note to pay more attention to his roommate.

"Alright, now that we are all out of the closet, we can just hang out for a while before dinner," Chan said, smiling at the group of people in his room.

The rest of the time before dinner was filled with conversation and laughter, mostly from Felix, Jisung, and Jeongin, but Chan and Hyunjin joined in multiple times. Seungmin, Minho, and Changbin stayed quiet for most of the time.

After the fun conversations, the group separated to pack up before dinner, but Changbin already felt as though the group was like family, and swore to protect all of them from the people at the school. He tried to not mention it in front of the new kids, but there were some very dangerous people at the school.

No one would hurt his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule, what's an update schedule? Sorry about the random updates, I will try to get a schedule but it probably won't happen for a few months, my life is getting kinda crazy, so updates won't be organized. I will try to update whenever I can, however!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully get more interesting. This was all supposed to be one chapter but then I realized I have WAY too mush exposition to put into just one chapter, so here is three chapters of useless info.
> 
> Anygays, have a great day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is doing great! Please enjoy! I'm a day early but oh well. This will be my last normal update before my schedule gets messed up, so enjoy!
> 
> Songs:  
> Would You Be So Kind by Dodie  
> Fire and Flood by Vance Joy

Felix's eyes wandered as he took in the large room that served as the cafeteria. Or 'dining room' as the stuck up bitches who ran the school called it. Felix already hated it here, it smelled like conservative rich people.

However, it allowed him to get a look at the students he would be living with. Felix estimated about fifty or so kids at the school, and close to twenty staff members. There were definitely more boys than girls, but the girls that were there looked very threatening. Everyone at the school looked threatening.

Felix wanted to regret coming to this school, but he couldn't. As much as he hated it here, he would sacrifice everything for Jisung.

He walked over to the man standing by the door with a checklist.

"Name?" The man grunted, only glancing up at Felix for a second before returning his attention to the list.

"Lee Fe- Yongbok," Felix cringed as he said his name. He hated his name, but the school insisted on using his Korean name.

"Lee Yongbok? You are sitting in seat B16, with no restrictions. Have a nice meal." The man's monotone voice instructed Felix to the second table.

There were three tables, each one incredibly long, and had many chairs. Each chair had a number engraved on the back. He walked along the rows of seats

_ 13, 14, 15, 16! _

Felix found seat 16 at the B table and looked around. Jisung and Chan were each at different places at B table, both too far to try to talk too. Minho and Hyunjin were at A table, and Seungmin and Jeongin were at the C table.

Felix found himself scanning the room for Changbin. The dark boy from earlier was nowhere to be seen. Felix found him interesting, maybe even cute. He wanted to know him better and hoped that Changbin would be seated near him.

Finally, Changbin entered through the large doors, looking pissed, as usual. Felix wondered if he was actually in a perpetual bad mood, or if he just had a resting bitch face.

Changbin walked over to the same man Felix had talked to and nodded after a short exchange. Felix watched as Changbin started walking in between the B and C tables, getting closer to where Felix was openly staring at him.

Changbin glanced at him, but seemed uninterested and sat down at table C, facing away from Felix. Felix sighed, but sat down in his own chair, still staring at the back of Changbin's dark hair.

"Hello!" A voice to Felix's left said, causing Felix to tear his attention away from Changbin, and focused on the person sitting beside him.

"Hello?" Felix said, looking at the face beside him.

"My name is Beomgyu, nice to meet you!" The boy said and extended his hand.

Felix smiled at took the hand.

"Felix. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm a sophomore, and it's my second year. What about you?" The energetic boy said quickly, still smiling at Felix. Felix found himself smiling back.

"I'm a sophomore, but this is my first year."

"Awesome! I can show you around if you want. I know all the best places to hang out, and to hide from cameras! I am also well known for pulling pranks, which may or may not be part of the reason I ended up at this school in the first place! If you want to join, I love company!" Beomgyu talked a million miles a minute, and Felix found himself nodding along.

"That's awesome! I would LOVE to make some mischief, and a tour would be great, I already feel so lost in this school! I hope we have classes together, you seem really fun!" Felix talked, loving talking to someone who talks as much as he does.

"Hello?" A quiet voice interrupted the pair.

Both Beomgyu and Felix quickly looked over to where a tall boy was slowly sitting down.

"Hello! I'm Beomgyu!" Beomgyu exclaimed, waving at the surprises boy.

"Hello, I'm Soobin." Said the boy, a lot quieter than Beomgyu.

"Hi, Soobin! My name is Felix!" Felix said, excited to make another friend.

"Hi, Felix. Wait, Beomgyu, you're in my hallway, right?" Soobin asked Beomgyu, who stared at Soobin in confusion.

"OH! Yeah! I remember you! You're in the large room at the end of the hall, right?" Beomgyu said excitedly.

Soobin nodded, smiling in relief. He then turned to Felix and smiled again.

"What hall are you two in?" Felix asked the pair.

"Um, the 300's," Soobin said, as Beomgyu struggled to remember.

"Hey, so am I!" Felix said, "what are your room numbers?"

"I'm in 301, I think Beomgyu is in 302," Soobin said, once again helping the struggling Beomgyu.

"Really? I'm in 307! We should hang out!" Felix said, grinning.

"Oh, you're on the other side of the staircase. We should totally hang out, we are the lawless hall!" Beomgyu said, giggling.

"Lawless hall?" Felix asked confused, and Soobin looked equally as confused.

"We don't have a senior! All the other halls have a senior to watch over them, except ours." Beomgyu said as realization flashed over Soobin's face.

"Yeah, all we have is Yeonjun, my stuck up roommate. He acts as the hall senior, but he's just a junior!" Soobin complained.

"Dude, my roommate is so annoying. I tried introducing myself and making jokes but he just ignored me. I only know his name cuz it says so on the door." Beomgyu sighed.

"Dude, my roommate is annoying too! I swear he wouldn't even acknowledge me." Felix whined as he slumped in his chair.

Beomgyu opened his mouth to respond, but a loud tapping noise interrupted his reply. The boys looked over to where a man stood on the slightly raised area at the end of the large room. He held a microphone and looked expectantly as the room slowly quieted down.

"Welcome students to another year at our lovely school! I am Park Jinyoung, the headmaster at this facility. I hope all of you enjoy this school year. In the student handbooks you all received, I outlined the expectations and rules for the school year, so I hope you will all follow those rules. I also outlined the disciplinary procedure, but I hope I won't have to put that to use. Have a wonderful meal!" With this warning, he stepped off the stage.

Felix heard something slightly different.

"Have fun and don't get caught!" Felix said quietly, causing Beomgyu and Soobin to giggle.

Felix glances again at Changbin and caught him whipping his head around. Had he been looking at Felix? Felix smirked. Maybe it would be easier to get Changbin than he thought.

Beomgyu followed Felix's line of vision and laughed when he realized that he was staring at Changbin.

"So, you like the dark and mysterious type, huh?" Beomgyu said, laughing at Felix's flustered face.

"Maybe. He's cute, right?" Felix said, feeling his face heat up even more.

"I mean, I guess, he's really not my type though..." Soobin said quietly, given that Changbin was only a few feet behind him.

"You two will make a cute couple!" Beomgyu teased, poking Felix's side gently.

"Shut up!" Felix hissed but laughed with his two new friends anyway.

Their laughter was interrupted by the announcement that they should get food from the serving line. The three boys, still giggling, got up to get their food.

—————

After dinner, they were given more free time. Felix's new friends had both disappeared after the meal, so Felix and Jisung walked around the grounds together.

The building had a large courtyard and a larger grassy field in the back, where a group of guys (and a few girls) was playing football (soccer). One rule Jisung remembered was to stay away from the tree line. The entire property was surrounded by trees, and Jisung knew that there was a barrier of some sort that kept the delinquent kids from leaving the grounds.

"Hey, Lix?" Jisung said, after a while if enjoying the ambient noises of the school.

"Yeah, Ji?"

"You like my roommate, right?"

Felix flushed. "I already told you that I do!"

"You remember the deal?"

"Dude it was literally like 3 hours ago, of course, I remember." Felix was confused. Why was he bringing up the deal to set the other up?

"Just remember, I love you," Jisung said mysteriously.

Before Felix has time to comprehend what Jisung said or to question his best friend, a harsh push sent him stumbling. Before he could fall, two strong hands caught Felix.

Felix stared at Jisung's back as Jisung sprinted across the fields back toward the entrance of the school. Confused, Felix turned to thank his savior and almost fell over again.

"Changbin? What are you- I mean- I'm sorry for- thanks for catching me." Felix stuttered, his mind moving faster than his mouth could keep up.

"Uh, no problem, Felix," Changbin said, rather gruffly. Felix sighed.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here alone?" Felix said, noticing that as the sunset, fewer students were outside.

"Just walking around, trying to clear my head, you know?" Changbin said. Felix realized that this is the most talking the older boy has ever done I'm in front of Felix.

"Oh, well, my friend ditched me, so do you wanna hang out for a while?" Felix said as he realized Jisungs plan. He didn't deserve a friend like Jisung.

"I mean, I was about to head back to the dorms, but if you want to join me then you can," Changbin said, his voice expressing no emotion. Felix couldn't tell if Changbin wanted him there or not.

"Alright, sure!" Felix agreed, smiling. He thanked Jisung in his head for pushing him. However, he was still gonna hurt the kid the next time he saw him.

The two walked slowly together, enjoying the sunset across the sky.

"Hey, Changbin?" Felix said before he could stop himself.

Changbin just grunted in reply.

"Can I tell you something?" Felix asked, and he felt nervousness filling him. He fought to maintain and confident appearance.

Changbin grunted again, but this time sounded more inviting.

"I know this is weird and I've only known you for a few hours but you are really fucking cute and I want to date you," Felix said in one breath.

Changbin halted in his steps and didn't look at Felix.

"Felix?" Changbin said, and Felix watched as the boy's skin grew redder.

"Yes?"

"I don't know you."

Felix's face fell. He shouldn't have taken the chance. Changbin clearly doesn't like him like that. He probably has a girlfriend and Felix was just imagining the looks that the other had given him.

"But I'd like to get to know you better..." Changbin finished.

Felix's heart filled back up again instantly.

"So you'll be my boyfriend?!" Felix said excitedly.

"No! I mean, you're cute but I don't even know you. Maybe we should hang out a few times before we decide to be together?" Changbin sounded so unsure, so Felix decided to take the lead.

"I understand. I will follow you around and annoy you until you fall in love with me!" Felix cheered, reaching out to wrap Changbin in a hug.

"Hold on!" Changbin said, moving away from Felix's arms quickly.

"Aw, why?" Felix whined. He really wanted a hug right now.

"I still don't know you!" Changbin protested.

"My name is Lee Felix. My Korean name is Yongbok but I hate that name so I go by Felix. I lived in Australia until I was 6 and I moved here. I have lived next to Jisung since then, and I visit my family in Australia many times a year, so I am fluent in both Korean and English. I am 16 years old and my birthday is on September 15th. I like to wear makeup and crazy socks and my favorite color is Yellow."

"Um. Okay then." Changbin said, still trying to process all the information given to him by Felix.

"Sorry, I talk a lot. Look! We are back at the dorms!"

Sure enough, the boys had just reached the top of the staircase leading to the third floor.

"Well, bye Binnie!" Felix felt bold, so he winked at the older before turning away. He walked into his own dorm room and didn't look back at Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's some Changlix for you! Imagine being as confident as Felix, I could never. 
> 
> Yes I'm adding TXT. I needed side characters and as a Stay and a MOA, I had to give my boys some recognition. They will show up whenever it's convenient for the plot XD. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you all💕💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again! I'm sorry but updates are going to be very random for the next few weeks, but I will still try and update! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Not proofread, sorry, I really wanted to update on time this week!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Strange by The Score
> 
> The Nights by Avicii

Jisung laid on his bed, listening to Changbin’s soft snores. Whoever was in the room above was already awake, moving around in soft but audible footsteps. 

Jisung had woken up from one of his nightmares, and couldn't fall back asleep. He didn't check the time, he didn't want to know what time it was. Judging by the light starting to enter the barred windows, Jisung knew it was around dawn. 

It was Monday, the first day of classes, and Jisung was scared. He had been a nervous wreck all weekend, but Felix had helped calm him down. That is, when he wasn't chasing after his new crush. 

Felix spent a lot of time trying to talk to Changbin, and Jisung was surprised to learn that his grumpy roommate had a soft spot for his hyper best friend. Jisung knew he had to help Felix, but he didn't know how. Changbin didn't say a word to Jisung unless Felix was with him. 

The obvious choice would be to talk to Minho, but Minho had made it pretty obvious on the first day that he was completely uninterested in making friends. What slightly annoyed Jisung was seeing Minho smile a few times at Felix. Did Minho just hate Jisung?

Jisung decided to talk to Chan later. He had been quite friendly every time they met, and seemed to know all of the boys in the hallway. 

For now, Jisung decided to check the time. If it wasn't too early, he would go wake up Felix and they could get ready together. 

5:29

Jisung's alarm went off at 6, and he knew Felix's did too. Quietly, he got out of the bed. The bed frame was old, and creaked loudly under his every move. As Jisung stood up from the bed, the bed loudly cried, causing Jisung to cringe and look over at Changbin. 

Changbin did not move. 

Softly exhaling, Jisung tiptoed over the cold floor to his dresser. He pulled open one drawer and put on a cute pair of socks. They were very soft and fluffy, and had squirrels on them. A gift from Felix, of course. 

Once his feet were protected from the cold floors, he returned to his bed and grabbed his pillow. He softly stepped across the room, his footsteps now muffled by the fluffy socks. 

He reached Felix's door without issue, and slowly turned the knob, hoping not to wake up either person sleeping in the room. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room. 

Closing the door softly behind him, he moved into the room. The room was still dark, but Jisung could make out the sleeping forms of Minho and Felix on their beds. Felix's bed was closer to the door, so he quickly shuffled over to his best friend.

Felix had a cute innocence on his face as he slept. His lips slightly parted, hair covering part of his face, and a small smile as he dreamt. Jisung almost cooed, he loved to see Felix as he slept, but right now was not the time to enjoy his friend's beauty. 

With as mush force and Jisung could muster, he raised his pillow over his head, and heaved it onto Felix. The pillow met the target with a satisfying thump.

"What the fu-" Felix whined, rolling over away from Jisung. Jisung giggled and attacked once again, this time hitting Felix on the back. 

"What do you want?" Felix groaned as he flipped over again. 

"Get up, Lixie, it's the first day of school!" Jisung said, before hitting Felix again. And again. 

"Dude fuck off what time even is it?" Felix complained, trying to clear his blurry vision to read the clock. 

"It's 5:35 so get your ass out of bed!" Jisung laughed, and hit Felix again. 

"Dude stop hitting me! Also, fuck off, I am getting my next 35 minutes of sleep" 

"Well it's only 25 minutes and nope!" Jisung was laughing uncontrollably at this point, repeatedly hitting Felix and Felix tried in vain to avoid the attacks. 

"Whyyyyyy are you waking me up right now?" Felix whined. 

"Because I can't sleep so neither will you!" Jisung said, taking joy in Felix's suffering. 

"Why am I friends with you" Felix groaned, but he sat up in bed. 

"Because you love me! Now come on, get up!" Jisung teased Felix. 

Felix groaned and grumbled a few more times, but he got out of bed. He stumbled over to the light switch, and flooded the room with light. The lights in the dorms were relatively dim, but seemed blinding after being in complete darkness.

"Dude what the fuck" came a deep voice from the other side of the room. 

Jisung's breath doesn't in his throat. Minho's morning voice was sexy and Jisung wanted nothing more than to wake up next to Minho. Jisung shook his head, trying to clear the ungodly thoughts that entered his mind. 

"Sorry Minho, it's time for school!" Felix said cheerfully. Felix slipped over to where Minho was pulling the pillow over his face. 

"Get up, Minho! School starts today and I don't want you to be late!" Felix said energetically, in complete contrast to the lethargy he had shown just moments earlier. 

Minho pulled the pillow down from his face and looked directly at Felix. Felix shuffles back a half step, but didn't cower. Jisung shivered at the look Minho have Felix. He did not want to be on the receiving end of the look. 

Minho got out of bed, still staring at Felix. Felix seemed frozen in face, the cheerfulness replaces by fear. 

"You need to shut your fucking mouth and wake up at a regular time or a swear I will rip your arms off, got it?" Minho snarled as he backed the petrified Felix against the wall. Felix was shaking at this point, but when a tear slid down Felix's cheek, Jisung had enough. 

"Minho! Back off my friend!" Jisung said, trying to look brave. 

Minho whipped his head around and stared daggers at Jisung. 

"Right, you." Minho stalked towards Jisung "You were the one who woke both of us up in the first place. If I wasn't wearing my favorite shirt right now, I would beat you to a pulp. Lucky for you, I don't want blood on my clothes today. Next time you might not get as lucky. Do you understand me, kid?" 

Jisung has his back presses against the wall and his heart was beating fast. However he didn't break eye contact with Minho. 

"Please just leave us alone." Jisung said, but his voice cracked halfway through.

"I would, except you woke me up at the crack of dawn. I have every right to hurt you right now. I said I wasn't going to hurt you today, so I am going to keep my promise. If you fuck with me again, I might have to hurt you. Understand?" Minho stared into Jisung's eyes and hit close. Jisung cursed himself for enjoying the position, if it was a different situation. 

"Fine." Jisung said, standing up straight again. Minho steppes back, glared at both Felix and Jisung, before grabbing his bag and entering the bathroom attached to the dorm room. As the door closed, both Felix and Jisung let out a sigh. 

"So, that didn't go as planned." Felix deadpanned, and Jisung cracked a smile. 

"Yeah, I kinda forgot you share a room with that guy." Jisung mumbled feeling guilty for the tear streaks still on Felix's face. 

"Nah, he's an asshole, it's not your fault," Felix giggled. He wiped his tear stained cheeks and stood up, "let's get ready for today!"

Felix moves around the room collecting his things. He grabbed the uniform that all students had received the day before, a pair of socks, and his makeup kit. Once he finished collecting his things, he smiled at Jisung, and the pair left the room to go to Jisung's dorm. 

When they arrived the room was still dark, and Changbin still appeared asleep. Jisung put his finger to his lips, and gestures for Felix to go into the bathroom. Felix complied, but his eyes lingered in the sleeping form of Changbin. 

With Felix in the bathroom, Jisung moved around collecting his own uniform and makeup bag. Satisfied he entered the bright bathroom where Felix was waiting. Felix was poking at his phone and then music started to play from Felix's phone. It was a song called Blueprint by Stray Kids, a group that both Felix and Jisung loved

The boys changed into their new school uniforms, having lost modesty over years of friendship. Felix's uniform was slightly wrinkled from sitting on the desk chair all night, but otherwise the boys were identical. Jisung wrinkles his nose at the boring uniforms. The school clearly wanted to remove all sense of individuality within the students, and Jisung did not like it. 

The boys did their hair and some light makeup, and then decided they were ready for the day. Jisung checked the time.

6:44

Breakfast started at 7, and classes at 7:45. 

"Hey, shouldn't Changbin be awake by now?" Felix said, realizing how much time had passed. Jisung modding, wondering Changbin went to a different bathroom to avoid the loud morning Jisung and Felix were having. They had been listening to their music without thinking about Changbin outside the room. 

Felix and Jisung exchanged worried looks and then exited the bathroom. Jisung was first, and entered the dark room to see the still sleeping Changbin. 

"How is he still asleep?" Felix said in surprise, looking at Changbin. Changbin's phone wasn't on his bed stand, and was making lots of noise, apparently an alarm for the boy. 

"We should wake him up, breakfast is in 15 minutes." Jisung said, and Felix nodded. Suddenly, Felix grinned. 

"I got this!" Felix declared. 

Felix moves over to Changbin and turned off his alarm. He looked at Jisung one last time, with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, before looking down at Changbin again. Felix took a deep breath and pounced on the sleeping boy, yelling "wake up Binnie!" 

Changbin groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Felix towering above him. He blinked his eyes a few times before he flushed deeply. Jisung laughed silently at Changbin's flustered face. Felix sat down next to Changbin, still smiling, but Jisung noted he was slightly flushed as well. 

"Oh uh, Felix- what are you, I mean, um, what?" Changbin stuttered, looking over at Jisung, and realizing that both boys were completely dressed. Changbin checked his phone and yelled "SHIT!" Before running into the bathroom Jisung and Felix had just left. 

Jisung and Felix laughed again. 

"I'll see you in first period!" Felix said, and left to go grab his school back and books, leaving Jisung alone in his dorm. He could hear Changbin muttering profanities in the bathroom as he got ready. 

Jisung moves around his room finding his books and notebooks. He also had his notebook that only he would read. Even Felix didn't know that Jisung liked to write songs, and certainly never read any of the songs Jisung wrote in his notebook. After a small debate Jisung decided to leave it in his room, he didn't want to risk anyone seeing it. 

Checking the time one last time before he left for breakfast, Jisung left his dorm with Changbin still in the bathroom. 

On his way down to the dining room, he thought about his interaction with Minho. The feeling of being trapped by Minho was certainly scary at the time it happened, but he still craved the feeling of being close with the older boy. Jisung mentally slapped himself, knowing he shouldn't think like that about a boy he didn't know who had only been hostile and rude to him. 

However, Jisung still wanted to know Minho, and he knew that he was catching a crush on the violent boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I really wanted to update on time. Seriously this time, I think this will be the last update on time.   
> In case you were wondering, I am basing the hair colors on the I am YOU era, just because I love that time.   
> Thanks for reading, I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! I had to delete this and rewrite it so sorry if it seems a bit rushed!
> 
> Ha ha my life just got cancelled so updates will be normal! Ignore previous chapters...
> 
> Songs:
> 
> IDK You Yet by Alexander 23
> 
> Peppermint Smiles by Tiffi

Changbin sat in his final class, staring at the board. He was supposed to be learning English, but he had always struggled in English, even failing the class last year. So now he was sitting in class with Jeongin, despite being older than the boy. Jeongin, to his credit, was seeming to understand the teacher, but Changbin just sat in confusion.

The teacher was going over first day things, talking about the classroom. She switched between Korean and English so smoothly Changbin struggled to keep up with her.

Finally the bell rang and Changbin collected his things and left. He decided to head back to his room and do his homework, and maybe talk to Minho.

As he walked, his mind wandered to a certain red haired boy. Felix kept invading Changbin's mind, and Changbin has enough of it. He needed to talk to Felix, and either commit to having a crush or get over him.

He wondered if he could use Jisung's friendship to see Felix more often, maybe Jisung would invite him over to their dorm, maybe they could play games like spin the bottle and Changbin could kiss Felix's perfect lips and-

Changbin mentally slapped himself. He couldn't show weakness, he was annoying enough as it is. If he filled Felix around asking for attention, Felix would surely get tired of him. Besides, Felix doesn't even really like him, he just thought Changbin was cute, somehow, and once Felix got to know Changbin he would realize that he could do better and leave Changbin, like everyone else had.

He decided to try and study to take his mind off things. He was never very smart, much to his parents disappointment, so studying was always important. Even if it was only the first day, the school had already started lessons, and Changbin knew that he couldn't get behind in his studies.

As he reached his dorm he heard giggling behind him. He turned and saw Chan and Felix reach the top of the stairs, Chan's arm holding Felix close to him. Felix leaned into the touch, laughing at something Chan had said.

Changbin panicked and quickly entered his room, leaving the door cracked. He peeked out to watch Chan and Felix walked down the hall together, closer than two people who just met should be. Felix was obviously leaning against the braid form of Chan, and Chan clutched Felix close, anyone would think they are lovers. Changbin couldn't stop the jealously from filling his head.

"Hey Felix, you should stay in my room for a while, and talk about stuff!" Chan said, smiling at the younger.

"Of course! You can maybe help me with my homework while we are at it!" Felix giggled.

"It's only the first day and you already need help?" Chan said, his voice filled with fake surprise.

"Shut up, nerd!" Felix said, lightly pushing Chan away. Chan just gripped Felix tighter and pulled him into his body.

The door closed behind Chan and Felix, leaving Changbin shocked. Felix really didn't like him. Felix liked Changbin for a day, but after seeing Chan he moved on. Who wouldn't, Chan was better than Changbin in every way.

Maybe Felix is just making friends, that's all. They are nothing more than friends. Who hug each other really close and seem like they have been friends forever even though they met last weekend. Changbin should've talked to Telix when he had the chance, but now Felix likes Chan.

Changbin closed the door finally and entered his room. Jisung wasn't there. He threw his backpack on the floor with a satisfying thump, and then collapsed into the bed. He refused to cry over a boy he talked to twice, but his vision became blurry as he tried to hold in his tears. Boys don't cry, he tried to tell himself. A single tear leaked out, but no more.

Changbin finally got his emotions under control and got up from his bed. He grabbed his backpack and went to Minho's room. He knew Felix wasn't there, but he hoped his best friend would be there for him.

Luckily, Minho answered the door.

"What do you wa-" Minho pauses when he saw the look on Changbin's face, "oh. Come on, Bin, let's talk."

Changbin quietly shuffled into the room. He sat down on Minho's bed, and Minho sat down across from him on Felix's bed.

"Alright emo boy, who hurt you this time."

Changbin slumped and out his face in his hands. He had already told Minho about the interaction with Felix in Friday, and had mentioned how cute he was.

Minho sat and listened as Changbin told Felix about the interactions between Chan and Felix, and their conversation, and the way Chan hugged Felix to his chest and ruffled his hair and invited him into his room. The words were pouring out of Changbin and Minho sat quietly and never tried to interrupt.

After Changbin finished he looked to see Minho face. It was a mix of sympathy, pain, anger, and tiredness, and Changbin realized why Minho looked so bothered.

"Wait- you still like Chan don't you!" Changbin accused. Minho face flushed lightly and he gave a non convincing "no..."

Minho has been crushing on Chan since he met him. He talked constantly about Chan's voice, his hands and arms, and how kind and caring he was. He talked about his hard work and amazing grades and his precious smile and had never shut up about him last year. Changbin thought he would be over him by now, but the summer clearly hadn't cured Minho of his one-sides love.

(A/N you can see my inner fan girl jump out when I write the descriptions like this. Sorry but please enjoy me describing the reasons I love each member.)

Changbin and Minho sat in silence, both feeling the pain and jealousy of losing their crush.

"Wait..." Minho interrupted, looking at Changbin, "I though Felix confessed to you?"

"Yeah he kinda did but I basically talk him that I didn't know him well enough. He said he would try to get to know me better but I probably hurt his feelings and now he's moved on" Changbin admitted.

"Maybe they are just friends?" Minho said weakly, but neither boy was convinced.

Changbin shook his head and buried his face in his hands. He felt the bed dip as Minho sat beside him and awkwardly put his arm around him. Minho hates skinship but knows Changbin loves it. Changbin smiled at his friends attempt to comfort him, wishing he could cuddle Minho but knowing that the older would be uncomfortable.

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, before Changbin decided to get up. He wouldn't feel better just sitting around.

"I'm going to head back. Thanks for listening, and I'm sorry about Chan." Changbin said politely, not trusting himself to talk comfortably to Minho. Minho just nodded, still staring into space.

Changbin left the room but didn't go back to his own. Instead, he went to Seungmin and Jeongins room. He knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in!" So he opened the door.

"Hey Binnie, what's up?" Hyunjin said. Hyunjin was laying on his stomach in one of the beds, reading a book. Jeongin was on the other bed, asleep, and Sengmin was at the desk with his notebook open.

Changbin just sighed and sat next to Hyunjin. Hyunjin understood immediately what the older wanted. Without any further questions he tackled Changbin against the bed and snuggled against the older. Changbin closed his eyes and relished isn't he closeness of Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was a very affectionate person, like Changbin. Whenever Changbin needed someone to cuddle, he always went to Hyunjin. Once Hyunjin started dating Seungmin, and later Jeongin, Changbin worried Hyunjin wouldn't want to be with Changbin anymore. Thankfully, Hyunjin always welcomed the skinship between the two, and his boyfriends were not easily jealous, sometimes even joining in on the cuddling.

Changbin sighed as he hugged Hyunjin on the bed, thinking about Felix and Chan. He wished it was Felix he was holding in his arms, instead of Hyunjin.

Without warning another warm body pressed against his from the other side.

Jeongin nuzzled his face into Changbin's arm, muttering "you big baby. Are you gonna tell us what's wrong or just lay there all day?" Jeongin was a sweet kid but very honest, was wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"I think I like Felix but I just saw him with Chan and they were acting way to close for just being friends. I'm jealous and I know I shouldn't be but Felix said he liked me but now he seems to like Chan and I don't know what to do." Changbin ranted in a fast voice that many people would not be able to understand. Both Jeongin and Hyunjin had heard Changbin like this before, so they knew how to decipher his words.

"I'm sure it's nothing. If he says he likes you, then make a move!" Hyunjin said encouragingly.

"I don't know, it seems like he likes Chan now. He confessed his feeling in the same day he met me, so it's not crazy to think he got over me and staring to like Chan after just a weekend," Changbin whined.

"I'm sure they are just bonding. You know Chan likes to 'adopt' all of the new kids that he sees as 'innocent' he's adopted all four of us, so he's probably just befriending Felix. It's fine, Binnie." Seungmin said without looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Changbin said slowly. He was already feeling better, and was glad he came into the room.

"Glad to see your feeling better. Now fuck off and stop hogging my boyfriends!" Seungmin said, finally getting up. He shooed Changbin off the bed and laid between Hyunjin and Jeongin, who both smiled at Seungmin's action.

Changbin cooed at the cute trio, and left to go back to his room. He was not surprised to see Jisung in the room, fast asleep on his bed with some notes from class sprawled around him. Changbin changed into a pair of comfy sweats and later down on his down bed.

He set an alarm before dinner before crawling into his own sheets. He was so tired, mostly because he was used to sleeping in fast noon, now having to wake at the crack of dawn.

Just as he was drifting off, he faintly heard the door open. His foggy brain didn't realize what was happening, but when he peeked from under his eyes he saw Felix, standing in the room, smiling at him.

Adrenaline flooded Changbin. Felix was looking at him! Was his hair done? Was he drooling? Changbin quickly moved to hide his face, while also trying to sit up. When he moved, however, Felix turned away and went over to where Jisung was still passed out, undisturbed by Felix's entrance.

"Get up, bitch!" Felix said, jumping onto the bed, crumpling a few papers beneath him. Jisung groaned and turned over.

"Get up Jisung!!" Felix tried again. Jisung swatted at the hyper boy, but Felix just giggled.

"Come on, Ji! This is payback for waking me up this morning! I have good news, and we are going to go hang out with Chan, so get your crusty ass out of bed and get ready!" Felix rambled, but Changbin caught every word.

Good news? What had happened? It probably involved Chan, as they had been together for last hour. Where were they going, and why was he still with Chan? He was ignoring Changbin, maybe he felt guilty for moving on so fast.

Felix did not elaborate, as Jisung got out of bed and went into the bathroom to fix his hair. Felix and Changbin were left alone in the room, Changbin trying hard not to stare at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Unfortunately for Changbin, Felix did not seem to want to ignore Changbin.

"Hey Binnie!" Felix said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that..." Changbin muttered, even though he loved hearing the nickname come from Felix's cute mouth.

Felix pouted. Before Changbin could blink Felix moves over so he was standing next to Changbin, who was sitting on his bed. Felix grabbed Changbin's hand and Changbin felt his face flush. Why was this boy so cute?

"You are really cute you know?" Felix said, surprising Changbin.

"You really think so?" Changbin said, slowly losing all cognitive ability. His mind was focused on one thing only: Felix. 

"Yes. Binnie, you look so precious with bed hair. You always look so good" Felix said, staring directly into Changbin's eyes. Changbin was malfunctioning. Felix was complimenting him? 

"T-thanks Lix, I- um- thanks" Changbin kept stuttering, unable to form a complete sentence when Felix was looking at him like Changbin was the only person in the universe. Felix giggled, and Changbin could listen to the sound of Felix's laughter all day.

"You called me Lix!" Felix said while grinning.

Changbin blushed. He hadn't meant to call the younger boy by his nickname, it just slipped out of his traitorous mouth. 

"Sorry"

"Don't apologize! I really liked it! Please keep calling me Lix!" Felix said quickly, recognizing the nervousness on Changbin's face.

"Felix." Changbin needed to stop getting so attached to the young boy.

Felix pouted but just then Jisung left the bathroom. Felix let go of Changbin's hand quickly, and Changbin felt strangely cold without having the small hands of Felix to hold on to. 

"Hey Ji! Ready to go?" Felix said, turning away from Changbin. 

"Yep! Where are we going, by the way?"

"Chan offered to show me around, and said I could bring you too!" Felix said excitedly. Right, Chan. Changbin still felt jealous, even after Felix had given him all those compliment from before. 

"Awesome! Let's go!" Jisung said cheerfully, gently tugging Felix behind him as he left the room. Right before the door closed behind them, Felix paused and turned back towards Changbin. 

Felix made eye contact with Changbin, who was still sitting frozen on the bed. Felix winked and blew a kiss over to Changbin. With a final finger heart, Felix left the room leaving Changbin stunned and questioning his eyes. Did Felix really just do that? 

Changbin laid down on the bed again, but his heart was racing and he no longer felt drowsy. Instead, his mind was occupied by a certain red haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I hope you are all safe and happy wherever you are! This chapter was fun to write, I always enjoy writing from Changbin's POV. 
> 
> Love you all, thanks for reading!


	7. Bonus #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is a deleted scene from the last chapter, which is mostly about Felix and Chan. I didn't include it last chapter but I wrote it and I want to share it! 
> 
> Song:
> 
> Brother by Kodaline

Felix sat in his last class of the day - English. He had been placed in an English class with other students who were fluent, and was surprised to see Chan in the class. He hadn't had a chance to talk to the older boy, but he wondered why Chan was fluent. Maybe he was foreign, like Felix?

The teacher was droning on about symbolism but Felix just doodled in his notebook. After the eighth flower took form in the margins of the page that was supposed to have notes, Felix looked at Chan again. Chan appeared to be paying attention, he seemed to be hanging on the teachers every word. Felix wondered how someone could play attention so well for such a long time. Felix could never focus in school.

Felix shook his head slightly, and refocused on his paper. The bottom of the page was filled with a small garden Felix had drawn, with tulips, roses, and sunflowers. He added a couple daisies in the corner of the page before being interrupted by the teacher clearing his throat next to Felix.

Surprised, Felix looked up to see the slightly annoyed face of his English teacher. Ms. Park had seemed nice enough, but she apparently did not appreciate Felix zoning out.

"Mr. Lee, if you please pay attention, thank you."

Felix flushed, feeling embarrassed, and tried to focus on the actual work again. The story itself was boring, and Felix struggled to find symbolism. After just 8 minutes of trying to work, Felix found himself doodling on the sticky note he was supposed to be annotating on.

Thankfully, Ms. Park did not come over again, so Felix killed the time until the end of class. He glanced at Chan a few times, noting how focused the elder looked. Felix wished he could work like that.

After what felt like years, the bell finally rang. Felix took his time packing up, keeping an eye on Chan. Chan moves slowly as well, writing in a notebook while packing his backpack. Felix decided now was a good time to try and talk to Chan. So he packed up his remaining items and left the room, only to stand by the doorframe and wait for the older.

Chan exited the room and Felix fell into step beside Chan as they both headed towards the dorms.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" Chan said, glancing at the younger.

"Hey Chan! I just wondered, why are you fluent in English?" Felix said.

"Oh, I grew up in Australia! I'm guessing by your accent, but you did too?"

"Ohmygoshnoway I did too!!" Felix practically shouted, switching to English.

"You know, your accent is much stronger than mine. Especially when you are speaking English." Chan chuckled, causing Felix to blush. Was his accent really that bad? He didn't think accent was that strong.

"Oh, uh, yeah I spent a lot of time in Australia, and my family speaks almost exclusively Australian at home." Felix said shyly.

"Oh, that makes sense. I grew up in Australia, but I've spent so much time in Korea that my accent has faded" Chan's eyes darkened, he clearly missed his home.

"Your accent still sounds perfect to me, don't worry!" Felix said, grinning at the older boy, who smiled softly.

"Thanks, Felix! You know, you are the first Australian I've seen in Korea in a long time. It's nice to hear someone and talk to someone like this" Chan said, his eyes a million miles away.

Felix hesitated. He hadn't meant to make Chan emotional, but clearly both boys missed their home more than Felix had thought. Even though this was the only conversation Felix had ever really had with Chan, he already felt very close with him. He reminded Felix of home.

"I really enjoy talking to you, it feels like home..." Felix said quietly, feeling awkward but wanting to tell Chan what he felt.

"Yeah..." Chan said equally as softly. Then he seemed to shake himself a bit.

"Hey, this is no time to be sad! Let's just enjoy finding each other, Felix!" Chan said, smiling again.

Chan smile was so contagious and caught Felix's heart, he couldn't help but smile back at Chan. He decided he wanted to be closer with the senior.

"You're right! Let's enjoy this!" Felix agreed. Chan really had a positive affect on the young Australian.

Chan laughed and hugged the young boy close to him. Felix froze for a few seconds before melting into the touch. Chan's hug felt like a hug from an older brother. He already began to think if Chan as a close friend, or even a brother, despite only meeting him a few days ago. Felix had always been like that, he grow emotionally attached quickly, and got hurt easily once he lost those people. 

Chan abruptly let go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just wanted to hug you, I'm sorry" Chan stuttered, looking shy.

Felix giggled and hugged Chan again. 

"It's okay, Chan. I enjoyed it. You already feel like an older brother to me, you know?"

Felix felt Chan hug him tighter when he said 'brother.'

"You know, I've always wanted a little brother" Chan smiled, pulling away to look at Felix.

"Well, now you have one!" Felix grinned. 

The now brothers continued their walk back to the dorms, making jokes in Korean and English, and Chan even talked in Japanese until Felix complained about not understanding. The giggling and laughter continued until they reached their hallway. 

The hallway was deserted, but Felix forbid himself from looking at Changbin's dorm. Changbin clearly didn't like him that much anyway, he should just focus on making friends right now. Even though all he wanted to do was go over to his room and cuddle up to him and hold Changbin in his arms. 

They reached Chan's dorm, and stopped. 

"Hey Felix, you should stay in my room for a while, and talk about stuff!" Chan said, smiling at the younger.

"Of course! You can maybe help me with my homework while we are at it!" Felix giggled.

"It's only the first day and you already need help?" Chan said, his voice filled with fake surprise.

"Shut up, nerd!" Felix said, lightly pushing Chan away. Chan just gripped Felix tighter and pulled him into his body.

Felix felt at home as Chan pulled him into his dorm room and closed the door behind him. The pair dropped their bags on the ground and collapsed onto one of the beds. 

"Hey Lix?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to show around the campus? I know a lot of hidden places and... secrets about the school. I could show you around before dinner?"

Felix grinned. "I would love that! Can I bring a friend?"

"That Jisung guy, right?" Chan chuckled.

"Don't tease, he's been my best friend since I moved to Korea, even before I was fluent, we found ways to communicate and play! He taught me almost all the Korean I know!" Felix lightly hit Chan's arm. 

Chan just laughed. His smile was so comforting, Felix felt like he could tell Chan anything. 

"Of course Jisung can come. You two should stick together, making friends can be difficult in this school."

Chan's face darkened for a split second, but lightened so fast Felix might have imagined the look on his face.

"But for now, let's enjoy each other. I have some fun stories from Australia, if you want to hear?" Chan said, and Felix became engrossed in Chan once again. 

He felt safe and at home with Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Honestly I love Chanlix and they are so cute! I love them as brothers, they truly seem like platonic soulmates. 
> 
> Anyway, that's the bonus chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Somebody to You by the Vamps
> 
> Cliche by Mxmtoon

Jisung and Felix trailed after Chan as he walked around the school. They passed classroom after classroom as they went down the floors. Chan had insisted on starting at the top of the school and working their way down, withe the exception being the 5th floor, as students were not allowed up there. This also meant no roof access, which was justified in a school like this.

The fourth floor was the guys dorms, and all 10 rooms were filled, with twenty boys on the floor. The third floor was their own, with 13 boys on the floor. The second floor was girls, because all 18 of them could fit on one floor. Anyone they passed in the hallways knew Chan, even the new kids. Jisung wondered how the entire school knew Chan within the first few days of school.

Chan was friendly, saying hi to everyone they passed. Only once did he walk passed someone without saying hi, and it was a girl who seemed uninterested in talking to any of the three boys.

"Hey Chan?" Jisung said, looking towards the senior.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that? Why didn't you talk to her?"

"Her name is Jimin. Don't talk to her. Ever." Chan had a serious look on his face.

"Why?"

"Trust me on this. Don't talk to her."

Chan appeared so serious about this that Jisung decided to stop asking. Jisung and Felix exchanged looks, and they both silently agreed to follow Chan's instructions. If Chan didn't want them near her, they would respect his wishes. They trusted the older.

As they reached the bottom floor of the large school, Chan guided them outside into the large yard.

"This is the garden. If a student mentions the garden, they are talking about the flower garden over there. Pretty right? If an administrator says garden, however, they are referring to the entire outside grounds. A bit confusing, I know, but you'll get used to it."

"This is the flower garden," Chan elaborated as he walked over to the many flowers, "it's very pretty but deceivingly open. It look like a good place to hide, but the headmasters office overlooks the garden, he can see everything that goes on inside. Don't be as foolish as many lovebirds before you, and do it in a dorm room."

Chan was many things, but he was not modest. He said exactly what he meant, and seemed to read the boys thoughts, even the ones they never wanted to say aloud.

"My favorite flower is the zinnias, Changbin likes peonies, and Minho likes chrysanthemums."

Chan winked at the two boys chuckling.

"You are allowed to pick flowers but be kind and only take one or two. This garden is for everyone"

Felix blushes hard as he picked a single peony. He carefully held it, clearly trying to keep it safe for his crush. Jisung laughed a little but didn't tease. He knew Felix was already embarrassed. Jisung himself was eyeing a chrysanthemum, but decided against following Felix. He had never even talked to Minho, it was just a little crush.

They continued their tour around the grounds. Chan pointing out the only tree, best places to hang out, and what areas got the best sun, or the most shade. He clearly knew the school like the back of his hand.   
The trio finished and walked back inside.

"Hey, guys, I'm definitely not supposed to know this, let alone show you, but I know how to get into the basement." Chan whispered to the boys.

"Where? How?" Jisung chorused. Felix, however, appeared a little zoned out. Jisung followed his gaze and saw Changbin, of course. Changbin has on a leather jacket and even Jisung felt butterflies looking at the boy. He could imagine what Felix was thinking about, but he guessed it wasn't PG.

"I- I'll check it out later, if that's okay? Um, yeah, I'll just, ah, leave" Felix stuttered, never stopping eye contact with Changbin. Changbin was staring back at Felix. Neither even blinked.

"Go get him, Lixie!" Jisung giggled, lightly shoving Felix forward. Felix walked towards Changbin as if in a trance. It looked like a cliché movie scene.

Felix and Changbin talked too quietly for Jisung to overhear, but they both walked away towards the dorms, leaving Jisung and Chan admiring the pair.

"So, Felix and Changbin, huh?" Chan asked.

"Yeah, Felix really likes him, but I swear they have said like three words to each other. Lix is gets attached easy, you know?" Jisung giggled.

"Cute" Chan murmured.

"Anyway, do you still want to see the basement?" Chan said excitedly, but still keeping his voice too quiet for others to overhear.

"Do I want to follow an older boy I met a few days ago into an unsupervised area, now that my friend left me alone with him?" Jisung joked, but Chan's face fell.

"Yeah, that's fair, I can show you another time" Chan smiled.

"Okay! Can you just show me the entrance, and when we get Felix back we can go in together?" Jisung felt bad, but had heard enough stories and been in enough tough situations that he didn't want to be alone with Chan. Nothing against Chan, just self preservation.

(A/n I am teaching valuable life lessons in this book. Don't follow strangers, even if it's Bang Chan and he is the sweetest boy ever. Anyway, back to the regularly scheduled bullshit)

Chan lead Jisung around the bottom floor, through hallways Jisung would never have noticed if Chan didn't point them out. Finally, they stood in a hallway that looked like it had been turned into a storage closet, staring at a small door.

The door itself was small, with a small padlock to keep it locked. It was halfway up the wall, and Jisung knew he would have to crawl to fit through it.

"It's... small" Jisung said stupidly. He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah it's technically not an official part of the building, and I think me and my friends are the only ones to go in there in the last 20 years.

"Friends?" Jisung asked. Chan seemed to get friendly with everyone, but he never seemed to hang out with anyone outside of school.

"Yeah, my old group of friends. I was the youngest of the group, with only one other person in the same grade as me. Everyone else has graduated, and that boy... he doesn't go here anymore. So, I'm gifting this room to the next generation, I guess. It's pretty cool." Chan's eyes were a galaxy away, filled with the memories of times before Jisung.

"That's really cool" Jisung said softly, pulling Chan out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. It's really fun, and I though that we could invite the other people in our hallway. The hallways are like family, so I really hope we can be close and avoid drama, like what has happened in past years"

"Yeah, that sound really nice. It'd be cool to be able to hang with everyone in the hall. Everyone seems pretty chill."

"Everyone?" Chan said, giving me a knowing look.

"I mean, I have questions and all, but no one seems like they are going to kill me in my sleep or anything." Jisung quickly said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. You never know what's going on in someone's head, especially here. Everyone is here for a reason" Chan said warningly.

"Are you saying that someone in our hall would try and murder me?" Jisung said, suddenly terrified. Had he misjudged the members of his hall. Who was the secret killer?

"I'm not saying that. No one in our hall would kill you in your sleep, at least not on my watch" Chan said, trying to comfort Jisung.

"What does that mean? Chan? What the fuck?" Jisung said, getting progressively more scared.

"Jisung," Chan said seriously, staring directly in to Jisung eyes, "You are not in danger, no one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Part of Jisung was still scared, but Chan was strangely calming. His promise felt true, and Jisung did not feel as scared as he did before. However he still felt uneasy about his hallmates. Were they killers?

"Anyway, I will probably have all of us meet up again, like we did on the first day. This will be more about playing games and stuff, so we can get closer. Does that sound like a good idea?" Chan asked, not-so-subtley changing the topic.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Jisung agreed, "let's go check on Lix, I wonder if he is still single..."

Chan chuckled, and his laugh reminded Jisung of a father's laugh.

Chan and Jisung left the creepy hallway and walked back towards the dorms, following the same path Felix and Changbin had taken a few moments prior. They did not talk, but walked together in a comfortable silence.

When they finally reached the dorms, they could only hear silence from all the rooms. Either everyone was being quiet, or they weren't in the dorms. Jisung knocked on Felix's door, hoping him and Changbin were done talking and Jisung could take Felix back to explore the basement. To his surprise, it was not Felix who answered the door.

"Minho?" Jisung asked surprised.

"What do you want, kid?" Minho said sharply, clearly still annoyed with the younger.

"Uh, is Felix in there?" Jisung said, trying to see around Minho.

"Nope. I thought he was with you."

"No, he went back with... oh he's probably in my room."

"Great, thanks for stopping by, now fuck off" Minho said, closing the door in Jisung's face.

Jisung sighed and turned back towards his room, jumping in surprise when there was already someone behind him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Chan, you scared me!" Jisung said, grabbing his chest for dramatic effort. Chan chuckled and moved backwards, giving Jisung more space.

"So... your room now?" Chan said, gesturing down the hallway.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jisung said, skipping down to his own dorm.

Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and entered his room.

\-------------

(Time skip to earlier)

Felix couldn't stop staring at Changbin. He vaguely heard Chan say something but all his attention was on Changbin. He hadn't noticed Felix staring yet, so Felix shamelessly stared at his toned arms that were perfectly shaped under his leather jacket. Felix almost drooled looking at Changbin in a leather jacket, with a simple white shirt underneath. Felix loved his outfit, but wanted nothing more than to rip it off of him.

He felt a small nudge from Jisung, and returned to Earth long enough to here Chan say something about a basement. Jisung asked more questions, but at that moment Changbin turned and saw Felix staring at him.

"I- I'll check it out later, if that's okay? Um, yeah, I'll just, ah, leave" Felix stuttered, trying to focus but instead floating further away in his own fantasies. He felt a quick shove from Jisung that sent him stumbling forward, but followed his friend's advice and kept walking towards Changbin, carefully holding the flower in his hand so Changbin couldn't see.

He reached Changbin and awkwardly said "hey"

"Hey, Felix" Changbin said calmly, but his bright red ears betrayed his facade of calmness.

"Uh, can we talk?" Felix said, suddenly shy.

"Sure!" Changbin agreed and they walked away to the dorms.

While they walked, Felix kept glances by at Changbin's hand. Oh, how he wanted to grab it and intertwine their fingers, but he didn't want to scare Changbin like the first time.

When they reached the dorm, they decided to go to Changbin's room, as Minho was in Felix's.

They closed the door behind them and sat down on Changbin's bed.

"So, what's up Felix?" Changbin said, awkwardly scratching his arm.

"Well I was in the garden and I noticed this flower! It made me think of you, so I picked it for you." Felix said, holding open his hand to show Changbin the flower.

"Oh, a peony! Thank you, I love it!" Changbin said happily, delicately trying to pick up the flower from Felix's palm.

"Wait, not yet..." Felix said, pulling his hand and the flower away from Changbin.

"Why not?" Changbin questioned.

"There's a price for this flower!" Felix smirked.

"What price?" Changbin said suspiciously.

"A kiss!" Felix giggled.

"No!" Changbin blushed.

Felix pouted, "not on the lips, a kiss on the cheek!"

"On the cheek?" Changbin said slowly, looking like he was debating it.

"Mhm" Felix said, tapping his cheek and turning towards Changbin.

Felix didn't mean to, but as Changbin got closer, Felix became more and more excited. He had expected Changbin to refuse, but now that he was successful, he felt like squealing like a little girl.

"Stop moving!" Changbin complained, placing his hand on Felix's neck. Why was his hand on Felix's neck?!?! Felix was freaking out.

Finally, Changbin pulled Felix close enough where Changbin could kiss him. He pressed his lips on Felix's cheek, and Felix could feel how soft they were. He wanted to capture those lips with his own.

Changbin pulled away and let Felix go, but Felix just sat there and smiled like an idiot.

"Can I have the flower now?" Changbin said, breaking Felix's trance. 

"Oh, yeah! Here!" Felix held out the flower towards Changbin, who carefully took the flower from Felix. The flower was not perfect, despite Felix's best efforts. 

"Sorry, it's not perfect, I tried to keep it safe but- "

"It's beautiful" Changbin interrupted, "Just like you, Felix."

Felix stared at Changbin, mouth open. Did he just call Felix beautiful?

"Wha- Binnie what did you- what?" Felix could not understand what Changbin just said

"Sorry. I made you uncomfortable, right? I'm sorry I just- " Changbin was flushed as well. Felix decided that nothing would ever happen if they both just sat there and blushed and never made a move. So Felix made a move. 

"He held his hand against Changbin's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Changbin looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Felix moved his hand and couldn't help staring at Changbin's mouth. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Changbin didn't reply, just gently pulled Felix towards him. Felix followed the pull until his lips were pressed against Changbin's in a shy and innocent kiss. Changbin's lips felt perfect against his own, and he decided that he never wanted to let go. 

Of course, they had to break apart eventually. Felix stared at Changbin, who was blushed a deep crimson. 

"I like you, a lot" Changbin finally said.

"You already know I like you" Felix giggled.

"I still don't know you very well, but I really want to know you better" Changbin said, as his gaze lowered back towards Felix's lips. Felix followed the look and laughed. 

"I'll take you on a date later. Right now, you should get to know my mouth better" Felix said.

Changbin fake gagged. 

"Please never say it like that again. That sounds so wrong ohmygosh"

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Felix smirked, moving away from Changbin.

"I didn't say that," Changbin whined, pouting at Felix and pulling him closer again. Giggling, Felix leaned in again. 

Felix and Changbin kissed again, but this kiss was less shy, and their lips fit together perfectly. Felix took the lead, sensing that Changbin did not have a lot of experience in kissing. Felix thought about the other people he's kissed, and decided that he likes Changbin the best. He never wanted to leave Changbin. 

Felix moved closer to Changbin, pressing their bodies closer together. Changbin placed his hands on Felix's hips. Felix had one hand on Changbin's shoulder, holding him close, while his other hand was threaded in Changbin's hair. He tugged lightly and Changbin softly gasped, allowing Felix to deepen the kiss. 

"Bro what the fuck?" 

Felix and Changbin jumped apart, turning towards Jisung, who stood in the entrance. Chan was covering his eyes, flushed a deeper red than either Felix or Changbin. Jisung looked shocked, but smirked a little as he understood what he just walked in on. 

"Uh, hey guys!" Felix said, forcing joy into his voice.

"So, do you have a boyfriend now?" Jisung teased.

Felix turned to look at Changbin who whined. He hugged Felix and buried his face in Felix's shoulder to try and his embarrassment. 

Felix smiled at Jisung, saying "Not yet, but soon?" 

Jisung chuckled and started towards the door, where Chan had exited a while ago.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now. I have condoms in my make-up bag if you need them!" With a wink, Jisung left, softly closing the door behind him. 

Felix flushed at Jisung's implications, and looked at Changbin, who was still hugging him tightly. Felix hugged him and together they laid down on Changbin's bed, innocently cuddling. Changbin's face was pressed into Felix's chest, as Felix played with his hair. 

After a few minuted had passed, Felix noticed Changbin's breath slow down. He realized Changbin had fallen asleep in his arms. Felix couldn't contain his smile. He whispered "Goodnight Binnie," as he kissed the top on Changbin's head. He then closed his eyes and began to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am: soft. This was so cute! This chapter is a little bit late but I really didn't like it so I struggled to write it. The Changlix scene was cute af tho. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! I'm changing updates to Tuesdays, sorry for not warning you guys!  
> Also, there is underage drinking in this, so if that bothers you, then be careful.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Life Itself by the Glass Animals
> 
> Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

Changbin sat in his dorm, staring at the sketchbook. He was trying to design a new tattoo, a hobby he had been practicing since he was young. His friends always said he was a good artist, and he loved to draw designs. During elementary and middle school, he always doodled in the margins. The high school doesn't allow drawing on school papers, he had earned enough detentions that way.

Suddenly the door opened and Felix walked in, with Jisung riding on his back. Both were laughing so hard, it was a miracle they were still standing. Sure enough, Felix stumbled and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, still laughing.

"What the fuck?" Changbin said sharply, trying to catch the boys attention. He tried not to stare at Felix's face. He looked beautiful when he laughed, so full of life and joy.

"Hey Binnie!" Felix called, between deep breaths as he tried to calm down, "wanna hang out later?"

"huh?" Changbin and Felix hadn't hung out since Monday, when they had kissed. Their schedules and the overwhelming amount of homework left both boys without anytime to see each other. Changbin didn't want to admit the amount of time he spent thinking about the feeling of Felix's lips pressed against his.

"Do you want to hang out with us? Me, Jisung, Chan, basically everyone from our hallway is gonna hang out tonight, since it's Friday. Do you want to join?" Felix explained.

"Uh, Sure" Changbin said, hiding the disappointment that it wasn't just him and Felix.

"Yes!" Felix cheered, "we are leaving at ten, so be ready!"

Changbin checked the clock, which told him it was 9:37.

"Hey Binnie?" Jisung said, causing Changbin to glare at him.

"Don't call me that"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's in the notebook?"

Changbin froze, quickly closing with sketchbook. He had angled it so the boys wouldn't be able to see inside, but he was afraid Jisung would try and take it. Jisung was impulsive and annoying, so it seemed very possible that he would try and take it. However, Jisung just waited patiently for Changbin to answer.

"Nothing, just some notes for class," Changbin said coolly, trying to hide the fact that he was scared of what Jisung would find if he opened the book. The book was halfway between a sketchbook and a diary, as he often wrote about his day as he worked on his drawings.

"Oh, okay," Jisung said, before focusing on Felix again, "Felix, do you want a ride this time?"

Felix laughed before hopping onto Jisung. Jisung seemed to carry Felix easier than Felix had carried Jisung. As the duo went towards the door, Jisung stopped.

"Come to Channie's room at 10!" Felix called, and then they were gone.

Changbin sighed. Curfew was 10:30, and lights out was 11. What did the young boys expect to do in 30 minutes? And why did Felix call Chan 'Channie'?

Changbin returned to his drawing, hating the way that the piece looked. The lines were too wiggly, not at all the smooth look he had hoped for.

After trying to fix the art, but only making it worse, Changbin checked the time again.

9:58?

Changbin hurries our of bed, careful to hide the sketchbook from Jisung's curious eyes. He stopped to fix his hair and tuck in his shirt, and then opened the door to the hall.

"Watch it, punk!" Minho said, as Changbin almost smacked him with the door.

Minho looked at Changbin, before saying "oh, it's you. I thought it was your annoying roommate."

"What did Jisung do to you?" Changbin intrigued.

"Little bitch woke me up early multiple time this week, and is super rude, never shows me any respect," Minho whined, causing Changbin to laugh at his friend's childishness.

"Jisung's not all that bad, just get to know him. Yeah, he's annoying, but he's kinda cute"

"I thought you were whipped for his friend"

"Well yeah, but Jisung isn't all that bad. Felix is just better in every possible way"

Minho just laughed. Together, the pair went into Chan's room, not bothering to knock.

"Minho! Changbin!" Chan called, and the rest of the group looked over at them.

Felix sat in Jisung's lap, while laying his head on Chan's thigh. Chan was playing with Felix's hair, adoration in his eyes. On the other bed, Seungmin was reading while Jeongin has his head rested on Hyunjin's shoulder, barely awake. Hyunjin played with Jeongin's hand, but Jeongin's other hand rested on Seungmin's thigh.

"Hey guys!" Changbin said, trying to seem casual. He couldn't deny he didn't like seeing Felix on someone else's lap.

"Binnie!" Felix sat up, waving cheerfully at Changbin, who tried not to blush. (Spoiler alert, he failed)

Minho snorted and shoved Changbin towards Felix. Changbin awkwardly waddled over towards Felix, who had sat himself in between Jisung and Chan. Felix held his arms open, looking expectantly at Changbin.

Changbin carefully sat on Felix, feeling like he would crush the younger boy. Felix just wrapped his arms around Changbin. Changbin couldn't deny that he liked the wake that wrapped around him, and couldn't stop himself from sinking deeper into the safe feeling of Felix.

With all eight boys from the hallway here, Chan stood up and allowed Minho to take his seat.

"Alright kids, here's the plan. As the senior of this hall, I'm supposed to make sure you guys stay out of trouble. Unfortunately for the administration, I love trouble. So, we are going to have a small party tonight, just the eight of us, as a real welcoming ceremony. Any questions so far?"

No one spoke up, so Chan continued.

"We are going to go down to the basement, which me and my friends have converted into a hangout spot. There is drugs and alcohol down there, but you may not use them without my permission. Other than that, it's free reign down there. I was hoping to play some games as a a group but honestly it's just a way to escape. We will stay down there for a few hours, so pack some comfy clothes to change into, but we have to wear uniforms to get down there. Okay?"

No one objected, so he sent everyone back to grab their bags. Minho and Hyunjin both already packed, as they knew beforehand.

Once everyone returned, Chan started to talk again.

"Okay we'll go down in groups. Hyunjin, you can take your boyfriends. Minho, if you could take Changbin, and I'll go first with Felix and Jisung. Everyone okay with that?"

Chan then lead Felix and Jisung out of the room, and said, "follow in 10 minutes!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Chan seems pretty cool!" Jeongin said, always a positive person.

"Yeah, he's alright," Minho said dryly, but Changbin noticed he was hiding a smile. Minho loves to talk about his crush.

"I hope you still think I'm cooler," Hyunjin teased, nudging Jeongin.

"Oh shut up, you know I love you!" Jeongin whined.

Hyunjin smirked before planting a kiss on Jeongin's lips. Jeongin looked shocked.

"That was such a short kiss!" Jeongin whined, throwing himself on Hyunjin and connecting their lips once again. The pair fell backwards, Hyunjin pressed against the bed while Jeongin straddles him. The kiss was quickly becoming very heated.

"Loves, stop for a moment?" Seungmin said softly, but both boys immediately stopped and turned toward their boyfriend.

"Yeah, Minnie?" Hyunjin said, while Jeongin was still catching his breath.

"This is hot and all, but can you not make out in front of our friends?"

"What, feel left out?" Hyunjin teased, pushing Jeongin off him.

"Yes, but also Minho and Changbin and fight there and you two are practically fucking each other."

"Aw baby. Embarrassed that your boyfriends love each other?" Hyunjin teased again. Jeongin was just silently laughing at his boyfriends.

"Guys, seriously, save it for later, please?" Seungmin Whined, pouting so cutely even Changbin wanted to obey. His puppy-like features were too cute to deny.

Hyunjin seemed to think the same, so he planted a kiss on Seungmin's cheek before going back to Jeongin, the two simply cuddling. Seungmin sighed again and joined them, nuzzling up to them, who gladly welcomed him into their arms.

Changbin smiled at the fluffy scene in front of him. He loved watching Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin interact, as they were always so cute.

Changbin looked at Minho, and his unreadable expression. Was it jealousy, annoyance, or disgust? Was the race just Cayuse for his face underneath? Despite being his best friend, Minho remained a mystery to Changbin.

Minho met Changbin's eyes, and for a second Changbin saw sadness, but it quickly disappeared. 

"It's been 10 minutes, we should head downstairs now," Minho said, standing up from the bed.

Minho else the way and Changbin followed, leaving the trio Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin to be alone. They went downstairs and passed a security guard, who simply nodded at them. Usually they would ask where they were going, especially this late at night.

They reached a dark hallway that looked like it had been transformed into a storage closet. At the end of the hall a small door was slightly ajar, and Minho headed straight for it. When he reached it he opened it wide and turned back to look at Changbin.

"Ladies first," with a smirk, Minho gestured for Changbin to enter.

Changbin entered the creepy crawl passage, trying not to brush against the walls. He wasn't super claustrophobic, but no sensible person would enjoy being in such a tight space. He could see a square of light not far ahead, so crawled towards the light.

He head Minho not far behind, and finally reached the exit.

As he got out of the tight hallway, he saw Jisung, Felix, and Chan look up. The room itself was clearly unfinished, but you could see the effort that Chan and his friends had put into the room.

The lights were pretty dim, with a faint buzzing noise that was already annoying Changbin. An old, ripped, sofa sat against one wall, and a pile of old things took up one corner of the room. There were two normal sized doors, other than the one Minho was exiting at the moment. The floor was carpeted and stained, but didn't look too disgusting. The room looked pretty comfortable, and there was enough space for their whole group so have their own space, it was about the size of a classroom.

Changbin awkwardly sat down against one of the walls, and Minho slid down next to him. Felix and Jisung were engaged in an important looking conversation, while Chan was sitting on a countertop with some cabinets beneath him. Changbin guesses that was where the alcohol was stored.

After 10 minutes had passed, the three remaining member of their party still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe they didn't check the time?" Felix said cautiously, while Chan looked troubled.

"More like they were too busy eating each others faces to notice the time!" Jisung snorted.

"Yeah, they'll be down soon, don't worry Chan!" Changbin tried your comfort Chan, but he kept nervously tapping his fingers.

"They can't be late, the deal with the security guard..." Chan trailed off, and Changbin raised an eyebrow. Is that why the guard didn't question them?

"They are just a little late, the horny fuckers," Jisung said.

"If you weren't single, you would understand!" Hyunjin called, as he crawled out from the makeshift entrance.

Seungmin and Jeongin followed, all three sporting slightly blushed faces and swollen lips. It didn't take a genius to figure out what took them so long.

"You horny kids really scared me, you know?" Chan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean, I would never miss a chance to love my boyfriends!" Hyunjin said, winking at the two boys behind him. Seungmin blushed and rolled his eyes, while Jeongin laughed.

"Anyway, let's play a drinking game to start the night. Any ideas?" Chan said, and he opened the cabinet he was sitting in to reveal a couple cases of beer, and a few bottle of vodka. Chan grabbed some, avoiding a cardboard box the Changbin guesses contained the drugs Chan had mentioned.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Jisung said grinning.

"Yessss!" Felix cheered, sitting in the ground and gesturing for the other boys to do the same. Gradually, all eight boys were sitting in a circle, the alcohol in the middle.

"Who wants to go first?" Hyunjin said, eyeing the boys in the circle who shifting awkwardly.

"I got one!" Seungmin said suddenly, smirking at his boyfriends.

"Never have I ever eaten dog food!"

Jeongin groaned and hid his face while Hyunjin cackled.

"Uh, story please?" Jisung asked, looking at the embarrassed boys.

"Basically, we were hanging out at Seungmin's house and we wanted to know what dog food tasted like so Jinnie and I ate some of Seungmin's dog's food..." Jeongin said sheepishly, while Hyunjin kept laughing.

"Well, drink up, losers!" Chan said, passing the bottle to the boys. Hyunjin took a mouthful and swallowed it easily. Jeongin tried to do the same thing but almost gagged.

"Ohmygoshthatsnasty how did you just drink that, Jinnie?" Jeongin whined.

"Aw, is this baby's first drink?" Hyunjin teased.

"Maybe..." Jeongin blushed again, under Hyunjin condescending look. Seungmin cooed at his boyfriend's innocence.

"In that case, never have I ever been drunk!" Jeongin said, looking around the circle at the boys in the circle.

Hyunjin drank first, then passed it to Seungmin who took some. Chan had a drink next, followed by Minho, Jisung, and Felix. Changbin declines when offered the drink.

"I expected Jeongin to be innocent, but really Binnie?" Felix asked, looking at Changbin suspiciously.

Changbin thought back to life before these boys, and not having many friends. His parents never bought alcohol, so he never had access to the drink. Besides, he would rather spend his nights inside, drawing and listening to music. Or even making music, as Changbin has recently discovered how fun it was to make songs.

"Yeah, never really had... friends to get drunk with. My parents were kinda overprotective, and I just, never got around to it," Changbin explained, feeling so exposed and childish in comparison to the other boys.

"Hey, well tonight is your first time, so we will take care of you!" Chan said, smiling kindly at Changbin.

"Thanks. It's your turn anyways, Chan," Changbin said, trying to change the topic.

"Uh, never have I ever been high in weed," Chan said, after a moment of deliberation.

Minho took a sip, and passed it to Changbin. Changbin has been high before, because of Minho. Changbin would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. So, he took a sip of the drink.

Like Jeongin, he almost couldn't swallow. Changbin stubbornly forced the liquid down, and it burned all the way down. Changbin found himself enjoying it.   
Hyunjin also took a sip, much to Jeongin's dismay.

"Alright, explain?" Jeongin said to Hyunjin, who awkwardly averted his gaze to the floor.

"Uh, it was some friends I made over the summer. Last summer, actually. It was just a few times, I never really, like, enjoyed it enough to continue," Hyunjin stumbled over his words.

"Alright. Changbin? No alcohol, but weed?" Chan said, eyeing Changbin.

"Minho," was all Changbin would say. Minho smokes the stuff a lot, so Changbin had tried it a few times as well. Like Hyunjin, he stopped after a few times.

"Minho?"

"Yeah, I smoke it a lot. And normal cigarettes too. Don't tell the school, but I managed to sneak in a few packs, enough to keep me til semester break," Minho said nonchalantly. Changbin knew, but was surprised Minho would openly admit to it.

"Be careful, the school really doesn't like drugs," Chan warned, but Minho just rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. I trust you losers enough to not snitch, seeing as we are all in the basement, past curfew, drinking alcohol!" Minho sighed, settling back into his hands.

"Alright then. Jisung, your turn?" Chan said, clearly disliking Minho's words, but choosing to ignore it.

"Uh, never have I ever written fan fiction," Jisung said, with a quick glance at Felix.

Felix sighed and took the bottle, taking a large drink. It was then taken by Seungmin and Hyunjin, who took a mouthful each.

"What fandoms?" Felix asked the other two boys.

"Day6..." Seungmin said quietly, staring intently at the ground.

"Got7" Hyunjin said confidently, but even he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Nice, I wrote about Stray Kids!" Felix laughed.

"Dude that's creepy. Writing fan fiction about real people is just weird, you really shouldn't do it!" Minho said, but Changbin knew he just wanted to get a rise out of the boys.

"Hey! It's not like I'm creepy, I just really enjoy writing and it's nice to explore plots and stories with ideas your familiar with, like kpop groups. Don't be such a bitch, MeanHoe!" Felix snapped, glaring at Minho, who just chuckled to himself, enjoying the anger on Felix's face.

"Alright Felix, that's enough. Changbin, your turn!" Chan said.

Changbin wondered what he could say. He didn't like being out on the spot like this, and he suddenly couldn't remember what he had decided to say earlier.

"Uh, gimme a sec?" Changbin said awkwardly, and Chan nodded.

"Never have I ever... had a crush on a girl!" Changbin finally said.

"Get your gay ass outta here!" Minho complained, reaching for the drink. Changbin just laughed.

Minho, Chan, Felix, and Hyunjin all had a drink. Hyunjin offered it to Jeongin, who declined.

"I thought you said you were pansexual?" Felix asked Jeongin.

"I am, but I've never really had crush on a girl. I don't need to have liked a girl to know I'm pan!" Jeongin defended, and Felix nodded.

"Thanks for that, Jeongin!" Chan said, bringing the attention back to him, " now it's, Minho's turn, right?"

"Never have I ever had sex" Minho said without hesitation.

The group paused, before Seungmin grabbed the bottle. Silently, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin all drank. Jisung also took a sip, and finally Chan did as well.

"Horny fuckers" Minho snorted at the trio of blushing boys, "I knew you guys fucked"

"To be fair, I had sex before I met Innie and Minnie, and it's not our fault you can't get any!" Hyunjin defended, wrapping the blushing Jeongin into a hug.

"Wait, you've banged people other than Min and Innie?" Chan asked, leaning forward in interest. 

"Yeah, actually that's why I ended up here. My parents got annoyed with my hickies, staying out late, going to parties, and all that. They caught me in bed with girls a couple times, but when they caught me with a guy, suddenly it's unacceptable!" Hyunjin ranted, while Seungmin calmly rubbed his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chan said awkwardly, and everyone in the group awkwardly sat around.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, if they hadn't sent me here I never would have met my amazing boyfriends, so it's not all bad!" Hyunjin smiled, grabbing Seungmin and Jeongin and collapsing on top of them.

Hyunjin kisses Jeongin in the cheek, and Seungmin on the lips. When tried to get up, Jeongin grabbed his head and pulled Hyunjin against him for another, longer kiss.

"Guys, not in front of the others!" Seungmin whined, causing Hyunjin and Jeongin to break.

"They already know we fucked, and besides, it's just a kiss!" Hyunjin said, returning to making out with Jeongin on the floor.

While Seungmin complained, Changbin stopped paying attention to the three boys. Felix was giggling at Seungmin, while Jisung rested on his shoulder, looking sleepy. Minho was looking at Chan, and Chan was watching Hyunjin and Jeongin with increasing concern.

"Well that didn't last long," Chan sighed, turning back towards the group. Minho smoothly moved his gaze away, leaving Chan unaware that Minho had been watching him.

"While they are being nasty, want to play something else?" Chan suggested weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ooooo!" Felix suddenly shot up, looking wide awake, "let's play spin the bottle!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was the chapter!
> 
> I'm moving updates to Tuesdays, so here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. Next chapter gets a little spicy, so get ready.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Random story: I was thinking about all the stories that I want to get updated, and I remembered this SKZ one where they were all drinking in a basement and then i was like "Fuck, that's MY story" so then I got inspired to write.
> 
> Anyway this chapter gets a bit... interesting. More drinking and kissing and gay stuff. Don't read if you can't handle it!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> I Lived by One Republic
> 
> Certain Things by James Arthur

Felix sat on the floor, with Jisung falling asleep on his shoulder, watching as Hyunjin and Jeongin kissed. Seungmin was trying to stop them, but clearly didn't really want them to stop. Chan looked scared for the three boys, and Changbin was giggling to himself. As much as Felix tried to stop himself, he kept looking at Changbin, and smiling at the cute face. Minho appeared to be staring off into space, not watching the scene in front of him.

Chan sighed and refocused on the rest of the group, which seemed to bring Minho back to Earth

"Well that didn't last long. While they are being nasty, want to play something else?" Chan suggested tiredly.

Felix quickly shot up, pushing Jisung off of his shoulder. Jisung grumbled, missing the warmth of his best friend.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" He said excitedly, trying not to look at Changbin.

"Bullshit. You just want an excuse to kiss Changbin again!" Jisung complained. Jisung always knew him best, and Felix could feel his cheeks flush as he looked at Changbin. Maybe he did want to kiss Changbin, is that such a crime?

"Hold up, again? What did I miss?" Hyunjin cried, ending his kiss with Jeongin, who stared at the ceiling, looking dazed.

"On Monday, I finally got to kiss Changbin and it was just as amazing I had imagined and I haven't had a chance to hang out with him since then so yes I just want to kiss him, now spin the goddamn bottle."

Everyone stared at Felix, who spoke quickly, without even pausing for a breath. Changbin held his face in his hands, clearly hiding a blush.

Suddenly, Jeongin let out a dolphin-like screech that pierced the air.

"The fuck?" Minho said, flinching away from the sudden noise.

Jeongin was grinning and bouncing in his seat like a child, smiling at Changbin excitedly.

"You actually kissed him! Good job, Bin! You two make a really cute couple!" Jeongin rambled, making Changbin blush deeper and Felix smile wider.

"Technically we aren't a couple yet, which is why I have to resort to things like Spin The Bottle for Binnie to kiss me!" Felix complained, letting out a dramatic sigh to reinforce his point.

"Seriously, Bin? Grow a pair and accept Felix, he clearly likes you!" Seungmin said exasperated.

"Thanks, guys. You are real supportive of me" Changbin deadpanned, glaring at the two youngest. Everyone laughed at Changbin's attempts at being threatening.

"Hey guys, this is cute and all, but are we actually going to play or are we gonna do something else?" Chan tried to reason.

"Yes! I wanna spin first!" Felix said, grabbing the bottle that had almost been emptied during their previous game.

Felix took the last mouthful and set the bottle on it's side, before giving it a spin. The bottle spun several times, and Felix watched with hopeful eyes. Jisung's eyes grew wide when the bottle pointed at him.

"Ugh, not what I had in mind, but whatever. Pucker up, Ji!" Felix said, leaning towards Jisung.

Felix kissed Jisung softly, not trying to make it sexual. Just a friendly kiss on the lips, like Felix had given Jisung before. Although it was weird to many people, Felix craved physical affection, which included kissing. The pair started kissing when they were in a relationship, and never stopped even after they broke up. Felix loved it, so Jisung would put up with it.

(A/N Normalize platonic kissing, I want physical affection without implications of a relationship, please)

Felix quickly pulled away and smiled softly at Jisung. Jisung was his best friend, he would go to the ends of the Earth for him, and he would never regret meeting Jisung.

"Hey Lix?" Felix heard Jisung whisper, "I don't think Changbin liked that."

When Felix turned to look at Changbin, his heart almost shattered. Changbin looked so betrayed. Felix tried to cover up his fears with a giggle.

"Sorry Binne. I forgot that most people don't kiss their friends. I'll stop if you don't like it?" Felix said, trying to keep his emotions in check. He really wanted to run over to Changbin and hug and kiss him, but he knew Changbin wouldn't like it.

"It's fine, I don't care" Changbin said quietly, looking towards the ground. Felix felt so stupid, of course Changbin wouldn't like seeing him kiss his friend, even if it was just a game.

Then Felix froze. What if he thought that the kiss they shared on Monday was just platonic? He could tell Changbin was insecure, and very scared to let Felix into his life, what if he starts to think Felix doesn't really like him? Felix realized he fucked up.

"Binnie please? I swear it's just for the game, I don't like him like that, but I really like you and if you hate it we can play a different game, okay? I'm sorry" Felix said, growing desperate. He really didn't want to hurt Changbin.

"I know, Lix. It's really not a big deal" Changbin said, still looking uncomfortable.

Awkwardly, Jisung took the bottle and gave it a half-hearted spin, when it landed on Chan. Both boys looked surprised. Jisung got up and moved across the circle of boys, who teased and laughed at Chan and Jisung. Felix giggled at Jisung, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"uh, hey, um, i guess, uh, i don't really know" Jisung stuttered, causing Felix to laugh louder. His friend really was an idiot, especially around new people.

"It's fine, I'll just kiss you I guess?" Chan said unsurely.

"Just kiss already, and make it good, we aren't in third grade anymore!" Hyunjin called, causing both Jisung and Chan to slightly blush.

Chan eventually leaned down to Jisung and picked his lips quickly. Jisung startled backwards with a shocked look on his face.

"There. My turn, right?" Chan said reaching for the bottle as Jisung scurried back to his place next to Felix.

Chan spun the bottle and it landed on Hyunjin. Hyunjin shrugged and went over to Chan. Chan was a bit flustered, but Hyunjin kissed him very casually, holding it for longer than Chan and Jisung did.

Hyunjin went back to his own seat, and spun the bottle, when it landed on Minho, Hyunjin looked horrified.

"Nononononono absolutely not!" Hyunjin cried, moving quickly across the floor away from the group.

"Why not?" Felix asked, wondering why Hyunjin looked so scared of Minho. Did they have a history?

"Yeah Hyunjin, why not?" Minho smirked, moving closer to Hyunjin.

"I want to live?" Hyunjin whined, hiding behind Seungmin. Seungmin laughed, but it felt forced. Felix was confused. What happened between Hyunjin and Minho?

"Come on, just a quick kiss?" Minho said, pouting his lips. Felix felt Jisung shift uncomfortably next to him. He was so in love with Minho already, but Felix had his doubts about Minho's character. For example, Hyunjin looks like he was told to slap a wasps nest.

Hyunjin reluctantly got up and moved closer, still semi- hiding behind his boyfriends. Minho, still smirking, walked over and kneeled down next to the terrified Hyunjin. Hyunjin instinctively moved away but Minho caught the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Hyunjin closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, appearing to be in pain. Minho lightly kissed Hyunjin laughed as Hyunjin whimpered.  
Minho moved away quickly and chuckled as Hyunjin buried his face in Seungmin's shirt.

"Still scared of me, Hyunjinnie?" Minho said, causing Hyunjin to flinch once again.

Felix looked at Jisung, who looked confused and scared, but still only looking at Minho. Changbin looked bored, Seungmin angry, Jeongin uncomfortable, and Chan annoyed. Hyunjin was still hiding behind Seungmin.

"Um, what the fuck?" The words popped out of Felix's mouth before he could stop them.

"Hyunjin is scared of Minho, and you should be too," Seungmin said in a monotone voice. Jeongin nodded, while Hyunjin hugged Seungmin tighter.

"Why?" Jisung asked, finally looking away from Minho.

"Cuz I beat him up last year. Twice, I think." Minho shrugged, acting as if this was a normal thing to do.

"What?!" Jisung shouted.

"Yeah. He was pretty and preppy and energetic and WOULD NOT SHUT UP and he was my roommate. So, on the second night, I beat him up. He avoided me after that. Then, a couple weeks later, he tried to fight me for 'revenge' or 'justice' or something so I beat him up again."

Felix was pretty sure he could hear Hyunjin softly crying into the fold of Seungmin's shirt. While Minho was talking, Jeongin had moved over to help comfort the crying boy.

"What happened after that?" Felix asked, curiosity taking over.

"I dunno, he avoided me the rest of the year, was never in the same room as me if he could help it," Minho shrugged again, picking at his nails. He was clearly bored of the conversation.

"He moved in with me and Minnie," Jeongin spoke up, "he was too scared to keep rooming with Minho, so he slept in our room most of the time. He got in trouble a couple times, but getting detention was better than staying with that psychopath."

"Yeah, see? It's all fine now, and I wouldn't do something like that anymore. So let's move on!" Minho said, reaching for the bottle.

The group shifted uncomfortably but didn't fight when Minho spun the bottle. It landed on Changbin.

Felix watched as Minho and Changbin looked at each other in surprise. The scooter closer and Minho pecked Changbin's lips quickly.

"Hey, what was that about not being in third grade anymore? I put up with coward kisses of Hyunjin, but you two need to actually kiss!" Chan complained, completely ignoring his 'coward kisses' from before.

Minho and Changbin sighed and kissed again, this time much longer. Felix felt so uncomfortable. He had just learned that Minho was a bully, and was now watching him make out with Changbin. Of course, he had no claim on Changbin yet, but it still hurt. 

After the kiss went on for way too long, they separated. Felix tried not to feel jealous; after all, he had just kissed Jisung in front of Changbin. He felt Jisung laugh, and smelt the alcohol on his breath. When had Jisung gotten so drunk? Only then did Felix realize everyone had been drinking for the entire game, and he was probably the only sober one. 

Felix huffed and reached for the bottle Jisung had been slowly emptying. If this night was going to be fun, he had to get more drunk. 

He gulped a couple mouthfuls and focused back on the game in time to see Changbin's spin land on Felix.

Felix felt himself start to smile as he looked at Changbin. Changbin's face was flushed, but Felix couldn't tell if it was because of the kiss or the alcohol. Felix hurried over to Changbin, sitting down in front of him. Changbin was unabashedly staring at Felix's lips, swallowing. Felix didn't waste any time in kissing Changbin again. 

He pressed his lips against Changbin's, enjoying the taste of alcohol left on his lips. He quickly deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Changbin. Changbin's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Felix obliged, leaning into Changbin. Changbin slowly fell backwards, Felix on top of him. Felix licked Changbin's lips and Changbin opened his mouth, allowing Felix to feel the inside. Felix had one hand locked in Changbin's hair, the other on his shoulder, wanting to get closer. 

The pair separated to catch their breath, and Felix stared at Changbin's beautiful face. He wanted to remember how he looked, out of breath from making out with Felix.

Changbin was really warm beneath him, and Felix could feel how fast Changbin's heart was beating, and Felix's was almost as fast. Felix connected them again in a desperate and rushed kiss. Changbin still wasn't very good, but Felix didn't care. All that mattered was the two of them, together, in that moment. If he could have saved this moment forever, he would have. He never wanted to break the kiss, and he wasn't about to let Changbin break it either. 

Felix remembered the way Minho had kissed Changbin, and it only encouraged him to kiss Changbin harder. He never wanted to see anyone kiss Changbin again. He softly nipped Changbin's lips, trying to tell him that he belonged to Felix, and only Felix. 

The two stopped to breath once again, and Felix remembered that they were surrounded by their friends. He turned to look at the group, only to find it in shambles. Jisung was sleeping on Minho's lap, and Minho was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Chan had his back against one of the walls, not looking overly drunk. He appeared to be supervising the horny teens. 

Hyunjin and Jeongin were making out again, and whenever Seungmin tried to stop them, Jeongin would start trying to make out with Seungmin instead. Seungmin eventually stopped fighting, melting into his boyfriend's kiss. Hyunjin moved so that he had access to Seungmin's neck and starting attacking it, clearly trying to mark his neck. 

Felix turned back towards Changbin, who was also surveying their group. Changbin refocused at Felix and smiled at him, and Felix felt his heart swell. He really wanted Changbin to be his boyfriend, but he would ask again once they weren't drunk. 

"Wanna talk for a few minutes?" Changbin asked, gesturing over towards a quiet corner. Felix nodded and got off of Changbin, so the boy could stand up. Felix walked over to the corner and sat down. Changbin sat next to him and sighed.

"So" Felix started.

"So" 

"We just made out."

"Yeah"

"In front of all our friends"

"Yep"

"I enjoyed it"

Changbin hid a smile in his hands, but Felix grinned openly.

"I did too" Changbin muttered. 

"Wanna just, like, talk? I don't know." Felix said, not really sure where to go from here. 

"Sure. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Black" 

Felix snorted. He could have guessed that, but he felt there was more to Changbin than liking black and being emotionally unavailable.

"You ever dated anyone before?"

"Kinda. I had a girlfriend in sixth grade and we broke up after a week. I had a boyfriend in eighth grade, but that ended over the summer. I was moving schools, so it could never happen. We haven't talked since," Changbin said quickly.

"Oh. Was he nice?" Felix asked, hoping that this boy hadn't hurt his Changbin.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes he would ignore me, but he was sweet usually"

"That's good,"

"What about you? You seem like you've dated a couple people," Changbin smirked, and Felix felt a little embarrassed. 

"Yeah. I had two girlfriends in seventh, not at the same time, a summer fling with a boy, Jisung for part of eighth, and an enby partner in eighth, a female summer fling that lasted for the first part of freshman year, and then another boy at the end of freshman year," Felix listed on his fingers remembering all the people he's dated. He paused after remembering his most recent boyfriend. That one had hurt.

"Damn, seven people?" Changbin said, staring at Felix, "no wonder you're so good at kissing!"

Felix blushed. True, he had a lot of experience kissing people, given that he had had many dates. But did Changbin really have to say it?

"Yeah, I guess," Felix said awkwardly.

"So, I know you're really hot, but were you popular too? You seem like that type," Changbin asked, looking at Felix. Felix realized how different Changbin and Felix were. Changbin seemed more the loner type, and probably didn't have many friends. 

"Yeah, I was pretty popular. I never really liked most of my friends, everyone was so fake. However, being popular meant they couldn't mess with my close friends, and my friends were bullied a lot so I tried to stay in good graces with the people to help my friends, you know?" Felix remembered the day Jisung told him about the bullies.

_"Hey Lix?" Jisung said, his voice muffled over the speaker of the cellphone._

_"Hey Ji! What's up? I went to your house and you weren't there."_

_"Um, can you come to the park?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Please hurry" Jisung said with a sob, before hanging up._

_"What the heck?" Felix said to himself._

_He threw on a long sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt, because it was cold. It was December, and they were expecting snow in a few days. He threw another sweatshirt into his backpack, along with a small first aid kit, some food and water, a flashlight, and a pocketknife. He didn't know why Jisung called him crying, but he wanted to be prepared._

_He hurried out the door, sneaking past his mother who was asleep on the couch. His dad wasn't home yet._

_He closed the front door behind him and crossed the empty street. It wasn't late, but winter had shortened the days, so Felix followed the Streetlights along the sidewalk. He passed a few people, but none were Jisung. Finally at the entrance to the small park, he jogged up the only lighted area to a small covered area. Jisung was no where in sight._

_He grabbed the flashlight and started to search the darkened areas of the park. The large grassy field was empty, along with the skate park. He turned to the last area, the playground._

_The wood chips crunched under his feet and Felix shivered despite his sweatshirt._

_"Jisung?" He called, and heard a small noise under the play set._

_He turned his flashlight and saw a small form under the slide._

_"Jisung!" He called, more confidently, and hurried to his side._

_Jisung was huddled in fetal position, hiding his face in his bruised arms. Felix saw with alarm that some of the bruises were old, and some looked brand new. He hadn't noticed that Jisung was always covering his arms, and Jisung never liked the cold. He should have noticed sooner._

_"Ji, baby, please look at me" Felix said softly, scared of what his face would look like._

_Hesitating, Jisung raised his head slowly. Felix felt tears prick his eyes when he saw what had happened to his best friend._ _His left eye was puffy, and there was dried blood beneath his nose. His lip was split, but also looked abused, as if Jisung had been aggressively biting it._

_"Oh honey, come here" Felix opened his arms, and Jisung launched himself into Felix's embrace. He clutched Felix as if his life depended on it, and Felix felt Jisung sobbing. Felix's eye betrayed him, and spilled a few tears of his own._

_"Baby, who did this to you?"_

_Jisung shook his head against Felix's chest._

_"Please, Jisung. Who did this?"_

_"They said they would hurt you if I told you" Jisung cried, still sobbing into Felix's shirt._

_"No one is going to hurt me, and no one is EVER going to touch you again. Now please, tell me"_

_"Yoongi, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon, Hobi, Jungkook, and Tae. It's been weeks, Lix. Weeks!" Jisung was crying again, and Felix held him tighter, trying to be gentle but wanting to hug him until he couldn't breath._

_"Thank you, Ji. Let's get you home, and then I will take care of them, okay? Right now, I'm going to take care of you. Can you walk?"_

_Jisung shook his head. Felix pulled away, but Jisung kept clinging to his side. Felix grabbed the sweatshirt he had brought, and was glad he didn't have to use the knife. Seeing Jisung drowning in the oversized shirt made Felix want to cry again. How could anyone hurt Jisung?_

_Felix moved Jisung so he could pick him up. He lifted Jisung with worrying ease, and held him bridal style. Felix was scared of how skinny Jisung had gotten. Felix felt like like a horrible friend for not noticing how sick Jisung had been for the past few weeks._

_Felix hurried back to his house and took care of Jisung, with the help of his mother. Both his parents were ER doctors so they knew how to help Jisung. His mother didn't ask what happened, she understood that neither boy wanted to talk about it._

_Felix talked to the boys Jisung had named._

_No one touched Jisung again, after that. No one dared._

"That's nice of you" Changbin said, pulling Felix back to the present time.

"yeah, not everyone at our old school was very nice. Jisung and I stuck together, always. I had a lot of other friends, and many dates, but Jisung was always number one."

"That's really cool. I've never really had a friend like that,"Changbin said softly, looking a little sad.

"What about Minho?" Minho and Changbin had seemed really close, but maybe Felix had misjudged the pair.

"yeah, Minho and I are really good friends, but I've only known him for a year, and neither of us are very... good at emotions, you know? We just hang out a lot, only talk occasionally. But yeah, he probably knows me the best" 

Felix noticed Changbin's drooping eyes as he looked over at Minho, who had fallen asleep, with Jisung still using him as a pillow. 

"Do you know what's up with with those two?" Changbin asked, gesturing towards the pair.

"I don't know anything about Minho, but Jisung is totally whipped for Minho. Like, he almost died when he saw him for the first time. We kinda bonded on crushing on each others roommates," Felix giggled, remembering all the rants from Jisung about how hot Minho was.

"Damn, okay. Just so you know, I don't think that's a good idea. Minho is, uh, not a great person" Changbin said awkwardly. Felix recalled the story of how Minho had hurt Hyunjin.

"yeah, I've tried to tell him, but it's no use. Minho is just too hot for Jisung" Felix sighed. Jisung really was a lovesick idiot. 

Changbin chuckled, "cute" before falling asleep on Felix's shoulder. 

Felix smiled at the cute boy on his shoulder. Changbin's sleeping face was so different. His muscles relaxed and he looked so peaceful. Felix moved Changbin, so he wouldn't be in pain when he woke up, and then fell asleep looking at the adorable boy in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am: not okay. This chapter is so long but I love it so much. Changlix is so precious, and JeongSeungJin is so horny. Minsung is getting there, slowly, but there is still so much drama. This isn't even close to over, I'm afraid. 
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANGBIN!!! 
> 
> Have a great day, and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! TW? Homophobia and angst. I'm sorry.   
> Songs:
> 
> Reckless by Jaxson Gamble
> 
> Happiness by Wingtip

Jisung slowly opened his eyes. His brain pounded against his skull, and Jisung bit back a groan.

"Morning, Sunshine," and deep voice said from above. Jisung focaused in the blurry figure in front of him.

"Hey, Lix," Jisung said softly, closing his eyes again, "my head hurts."

"Nope, try again Sunshine!" Felix said, and Jisung opened his eyes once again.

"What do you- OH" Jisung stopped short. The boy above him was none other than Minho.

Jisung realized what he was laying on. He was sleeping on Minho's lap? How did that happen? Jisung quickly sat up and turned to look at Minho's amused face.

"What, don't like the view?" He said, smirking at Jisung's flustered attempts at speaking.

"I- Uh- I'm sorry- um, what happened?" Jisung stuttered, hoping he wasn't blushing too much.

"You got drunk and fell asleep," Minho teased, "so cute, all curled up in my lap."

Jisung blushed hard, staring at the floor. He tried to remember last night. Felix kissed Changbin, Hyunjin and Jeongin kissed, he drank some more feeling lonely, but everything after that was blurry.

"Oh um, sorry. I don't really- I mean- I'm sorry" Jisung stuttered again. He really hated his panicked gay moments.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I've had uglier people cuddled up to me. At least you didn't try to get in my pants," Minho chuckled and Jisung blushed harder.

"Oh um, thanks?" Jisung said, unsure if Minho's words were a compliment.

"Look sunshine, you were drunk. If you tried that sober, I might have to give a black eye. Got it?"

Jisung swallowed, reminded of the fact that Minho had actually beaten up Hyunjin multiple times. Minho was not someone to mess with, but Jisung couldn't help wanting to be around him more. Why did Minho have to be so threatening but so hot?

"Got it" Jisung said quietly, looking around the room for the first time.

Felix and Changbin were fast asleep, cuddled together in a corner. Chan was awake already, watching the others from the wall near the entrance. Hyunjin was asleep on the floor, and Jeongin using his stomach as a pillow. Seungmin hugged Jeongin tightly, even in his sleep.

Jisung couldn't help but coo at the sweet relationship the three boys had. Jisung was slightly jealous of the three happy boys, and wished that Minho wasn't so tough, so he could cuddle him.

"Hey, wanna wake up your friend?" Jisung jumped, as Minho's voice was a lot closer than he had thought.

"What?" Jisung stalled, trying to calm his racing nerves.

"Felix. I was gonna wake up Changbin, but if you want to wake up Felix then I don't have to get up." Minho explained, smiling.

"Yeah sure," Jisung found himself saying, despite not wanting to get up either.

Nonetheless, Jisung stood up and stretched his sore muscles. His legs felt like jelly, but Jisung didn't know if it was because of the awkward sleeping position, or Minho's presence.

As he walked across the room, he noticed how peaceful Felix and Changbin looked. Jisung fought the urge to cuddle next to his best friend and fall asleep again. He crouched in front of the pair and looked closely.

Their legs were tangled together, and Felix had his arms wrapped tightly around Changbin. Felix had his arms loosely around Felix, and was pressed against Felix's chest, drooling slightly. Felix rested his cheek cheek on Changbin's head, and was softly snoring. Jisung really didn't want to wake them up.

"Lix?" Jisung whispered, just in case Felix was already awake. Felix didn't move.

"Felix?" Jisung said, a little louder. Still no response.

"Felixfelixfelixfelix" Jisung said, softly poking Felix in the side. Felix finally groaned.

"Whaaaaaaat" Felix said, looking at Jisung with blurry eyes.

"Sh! Your boyfriend is sleeping!" Jisung whisper yelled, gesturing at the drooling boy in Felix's arms.

"S'not my boyfrien yet" Felix mumbles, pulling Changbin closer and snuggling into his hair again.

"Still no? Damn, you gotta work on your game, Lix!" Jisung joked, giggling.

Felix glared at Jisung before squeezing Changbin, "Leave me alone, I'm serious about this one. He's so cute, I swear my lifespan increases every time I see him!"

Jisung just laughed. Felix chuckled too, and that finally seemed to awake Changbin from his sleep. Felix stopped laughing and let go of Changbin to pet his hair with one hand.

"Morning, Binnie!" Felix said while smiling, even though Changbin couldn't see him.

"nooooooooo" Changbin moaned, hiding his face in Felix's chest.

"Hey Ji, what time is it?" Felix asked, still petting Changbin softly.

"I dunno. I'll ask Chan, he's got a watch," Jisung said, and moved away from the annoying adorable couple. Despite Changbin's complaints, Jisung knew that they would be boyfriends soon enough.

"Hey Chan, what time is it?" Jisung asked the older boy, who looked at Jisung tiredly.

"4:57. Why the fuck is everyone awake at 4:57 in the morning? Why? What did I do in my past life to deserve this?" Chan whined, and Jisung noticed the bottle still in Chan's hand, and the empty beer bottles scattered around Chan's legs

"Chan are you still drunk?" Jisung asked incredulously.

"Damn right I am. You kids were all so horny last night, I stayed up to make sure no one fucked in the room. Then I couldn't sleep. So I drank. I still haven't passed out yet. I'm a fuckin alcoholic. Why did you guys listen to me? I'm a bad influence on you kids, letting you drink, fucking giving you drinks, you guys deserve a better senior. You guys are too good to be with me." Chan spoke slowly and slurred his words, but still didn't look nearly as drunk as most people would be after drinking as much as Chan clearly had.

"You are a great friend Chan, don't ever believe otherwise. We're all fucked up kids, Chan. You look out for us, and that's all we could ask for. Now go to sleep, please. You look half dead." Jisung comforted the older boy, who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay. There's stuff in the second cabinet if you need" Chan said, before laying his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Chan's a good guy" Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin again. How did Minho move so quietly?

"You flinched, dude. Anyway, Chan's amazing. Even drunk as fuck, he still reminded you about the second cabinet. Hell, even his drunk ramblings was just his insecurities. He acts strong, but he's just a person like anyone else, and he get's hurt pretty easy. Which reminds me, if you fuck with Chan, you will be left with more blood outside your body than inside, got it?"Minho spoke quickly, but Jisung's tired brain registered the admiration in Minho's voice. He also recognized the very serious threat.

"Got it. Not that I would want to hurt Chan, anyways. He seems like such an amazing guy."

"He really is. Anyone who doesn't like him is absolutely stupid, and anyone who hurts him is dead meat. And I'm not the only one who thinks like this, either. If someone hurts him, most of the school will be out for blood," Minho said matter-of-factly, and Jisung smiled. Minho was scary, but he clearly did care, deep down.

"I think I might join that group," Jisung joked, and Minho turned a skeptic eye towards him. Jisung was reminded of the fact that he was wearing an oversized shirt that made him look tiny, and short that barely peeked out from under the hem of the shirt.

"Really, Sunshine? I don't think you have it in you to beat up a butterfly, let alone someone who punches back," Minho chuckled and Jisung blushed.

"You don't know me," Jisung whined, "I can stand up for myself!"

"Sure you can, Sunshine. Now, let's go make use of that cabinet!" Minho said, turning towards the counters along the back wall.

"What's in the cabinet?" Jisung asked, following Minho.

Minho didn't respond, simply opening up a different cabinet that tone filled with drinks. This one was filled with bandages, heat pads, throat lozenges, energy drinks, tea, crackers, peppermints, and most importantly, pain medicine.

"You got a hangover, sunshine?" Minho asked, grabbing ibuprofen for himself. Jisung suddenly realized that he didn't really have a terrible hangover. He didn't drink much.

"Nah, I'm fine. But the lovebirds in the corner will probably need some," Jisung gestured toward Felix and Changbin, who were still cuddled up together, talking softly.

"Fair enough. You wanna take it over?" Minho gave Jisung another charming smile, and Jisung's soul left his body. How was he still alive? He had woken up on Minho's lap, and now Minho was talking like they were friends.

"Sure!" Jisung said, grabbing the bottle from Minho's outstretched hand and walking quickly to Felix and Changbin's corner.

"Ibuprofen, anyone?" Jisung said, and both Felix and Changbin quickly reached out for the pills.

"So, how are you doing this fine morning?" Jisung said, trying to break the silence that still filled the room.

"Well I feel amazing, because I just woke up with Binnie in my arms!" Felix said happily, but Jisung noticed he still took the pills. Gratefully.

"I feel like shit, even if I did wake up with Felix," Changbin mumbled, and Jisung smiled.

"Thanks for the medicine, Ji!" Felix said, handing the bottle back to Jisung in an obvious attempt and getting him to leave.

"Alright, Felix." Jisung giggled, and returned to the cabinet where Minho was pulling out a sleeve of crackers.

"Want some crackers? Soaks up the alcohol, you know," Minho offered, holding a second sleeve out to Jisung. Jisung hesitated before taking it.

"Thanks"

"My pleasure, sunshine," Minho smirked, making Jisung blush. Why did he keep calling him Sunshine?

Minho left to eat his cracker against one of the far walls, and Jisung decided to not bother him. Instead, he would go annoy his best friend.

"Lix! What's up!" Jisung said loudly, making a show of sitting in front of Felix and Changbin. Felix glared at Jisung.

"What's up, Ji?" Felix said tiredly, helping Changbin shift around to look at Jisung. Neither boy looked very happy to be interrupted.

"Well I was bored and you looked comfortable, so I had to come over and ruin it! Want some crackers?" Jisung giggled at the annoyance painted over Felix's face.

"Yes I would like some crackers. Now fuck off, Binnie and I both are hungover and horny, and you don't want to be here for that!" Felix said with false venom in his voice. Changbin whined and his his face again.

"Ugh! Why does no one want to give me attention?" Jisung complained, walking away from Felix, leaving his sleeve of crackers for the two boys.

Jisung decided to flop in the middle of the room and stared at the ceiling, retreating into his own mind. Unwillingly, his brain sank into dark places. With nothing to distract him, all he could think about was everything he'd rather forget.

_"Jisung! Come here!"_

_"Yes mom?"_

_"What is this?"_

_"A shirt?"_

_"What color is it?"_

_"Pink"_

_"Why is there a pink shirt in your closet?"_

_"So I can wear it?"_

_"Why would you wear something like that? Are you a boy or what? What would your father say?"_

_"I just like it, I'm sorry"_

_"You should be sorry! Imagine what everyone will think of you if you wear something like that. They'll think you're gay or something!"_

_"Sorry mom"_

_"Wear did you get this shirt, anyways? I certainly didn't buy it for you!"_

_Jisung kept silent. Felix had given it to him as a birthday present._

_"It was those friends of yours, wasn't it? God, can't you just be normal? Those people are bad influences on you, you need to stop hanging out with them. You're grounded!"_

_"But mom!"_

_"No! I don't want to hear excuses! You cannot dress like that, it's not appropriate! You're lucky I-"_

_"Mom?" His sisters voice._

_"Yes, darling?"_

_"Can you help me for a second?"_

_"Of course, dear"_

_Jisung closed the door behind his mother. He felt his tears start to flow freely, but he knew he shouldn't cry. Boys don't cry._

"Sunshine!"

Jisung broke out of his memories.

"What?" Jisung asked, making eye context with the beautiful boy standing above him.

"Why are you crying?"

Jisung realized that the memories had brought tears to his eyes, and he tried to cover it up quickly.

"I was trying to see how long I could keep my eyes open without blinking," Jisung said, trying to keep any emotions off of his face. After years of practice, he knew that he was good enough. Just smile.

"Okay, weirdo. Why?"

"Cuz I was bored. Everyone is either asleep or a bitch, I had nothing to do!" Jisung complained, already feeling the pain slipping away. Talking to people always helps.

"You calling me a bitch?" Minho said darkly, and Jisung froze. He couldn't tell if Minho was messing with him or if he was actually pissed at Jisung. Jisung's instincts kicked in.

"No, I meant that you were off on your own, I included you in the 'asleep' category. The bitches are the two that are probably making out in the corner right now," Jisung sighed, rolling into his stomach so he could look at Felix and Changbin. Their lips were locked together, as predicted. 

"Damn, you were right. Why do they kiss so much?" Minho snorted, also looking at the pair.

"I don't know about Changbin, but Felix loves affection and attention and is totally in love with Changbin, so this makes sense for him," Jisung giggled, delighted in gossiping about his friend. He would never reveal a secret, however. He respected Felix and his boundaries.

"Changbin's the exact same way. Hugs anything that stay still long enough. Also, seriously crushing on Felix," Minho sighed, sounding tired of his friend. Jisung blushed, knowing that also really enjoy physical affection. But clearly, Minho was not a fan.

"We should try to set them up on a date or something, Somewhere where they actually have to talk, and not just make out. Maybe after, Changbin will finally accept Felix as his boyfriend!" Jisung said excitedly. If Minho accepted, he would be spending time with Minho, while also helping his friend. It would be a perfect scenario.

"I mean, you can do that if you want. Tell me how that goes!" Minho smoothly declined his offer, and Jisung was partially disappointed. However, like all this other emotions, he worked to replace them with plans of how to get Felix and Changbin to spend time.

"Alright!" Jisung said softly.

Maybe he could set them in another garden date, or maybe in the flower garden. They could also spend time in one of their rooms or the other. If they had phones and weren't confined to the school, a coffee date would work well, and they would probably call each other a lot.

A loud groan from the corner captured Jisung's attention. He turned and saw Hyunjin fighting to get out from under his boyfriends, who were just conscious enough to keep him underneath them.

"Lemme goooooo" he groaned, trying to get them off of him. Seungmin and Jeongin did not release him, intact they got more aggressive and the drowsiness wore off.

"Please! My head feel like it's splitting open I just wanna take some pills, please?" Hyunjin whined, holding his head.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much, Jinnie?" Seungmin laughed, while Jeongin stayed silent. Probably nursing a hangover of his own.

Jisung took pity on the three boys, and stood up. He walked over to where Felix and Changbin were still kissing. They didn't even flinch when Jisung grabbed the bottle of pulls from beside them.

"Here, ibuprofen," he held it out to Jeongin, as Seungmin was still sitting on Hyunjin, keeping him down.

"Thank you!" Jeongin flashed a metallic smile before swiftly pulling out two pills for himself and two for Hyunjin.

"You got water?" Jeongin asked, and Jisung hesitated.

"Here, take it" Jisung jumped for the third time as Minho spoke right next to his ear. He held a water bottle out towards Jeongin, who gratefully accepted it.

After the three boys were awake and hangovers were taken care of, Chan was only one left asleep. He had only been asleep for about an hour, but they still had to make it to breakfast and shower away the smell of alcohol. 

"Chan?" Hyunjin said, standing over the unconscious boy, "Channie?"

"Hm?" Chan hummed, not even opening his eyes.

"We should probably leave soon. It's almost breakfast time," Hyunjin said softly.

"Good idea. Get everyone awake, please?" Chan rasped, but Hyunjin shook his head.

"Every _is_ awake, Channie. It's just you"

"Oh, sorry. What time is it?"

"You are the only one with a watch," Hyunjin reminded Chan, who sighed and moved to check the time. 

"5:49. Yeah, we need to shower. After 6, the guard will let us by. But after 6:10 and the headmaster will be out. We should leave at 6 exactly. We can go as a group, no one is gonna be outside. Can I have some water?"

Jeongin was already holding out the half empty bottle that they had been drinking out of, and Chan accepted it gratefully. 

"Alright, get everyone packed up, and clean up anything you can. There should be a bin in the corner you can put bottles in. If there is still anything in them, pour it out in the sink. There's a trashcan by the door if you have trash that isn't a bottle."

Everyone moved to follow Chan's words, and the room looked as good as it had before they spent the night there. Which, admittedly, wasn't amazing.

They stood around in an awkward silence, while Chan stood up and brushed off his pants. He checked his watch saying "2 minutes"

Jisung walked slowly over to Felix, who was still clinging onto Changbin's arm. 

"So, Lix, how was your night?"

"It was nice. I got to sleep with Binnie, so I really enjoyed it!" Jisung's eyes widened at Felix's choice of words.

"You slept with him? In front of everyone?" Jisung asked, pretending to be shocked. Felix's eyes widened and Changbin choked.

"No! Not like that! Jisung, don't say things like that!" Changbin spoke quickly.

Jisung was laughing, and Felix was grinning, while looking a bit embarrassed. 

"I mean, not yet, but hopefully someday?" Felix said, smiling at Changbin. Changbin froze.

"Wha- no- I don't- FELIX!" Changbin stuttered, lightly hitting Felix, who started laughing again. 

They were interrupted by a small beeping noise, which brought the attention back to Chan. 

"Alright, its six. Let's go" Chan announced, and moved to open the small door.

Slowly, the entire group lethargically followed Chan out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! In case it was not obvious, I have no idea how alcohol works...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is a really cute chapter and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Songs:
> 
> Where's My Love by SYML 
> 
> Lost in You by Khai Dreams

Changbin's leg bounced as he stared at the whiteboard. The teacher was passing back their tests and Changbin knew he failed. School, and especially math, never came easy to him.

The teacher got to Changbin and sighed.

"Changbin, you seem to be having a hard time in this class. Either get those grades up, or we will have to look for other options for you, okay?" The teacher said. Changbin sighed, he heard the same speech every time he gets his tests back.

"Of course, I'll try to be better next time."

"Wonderful! Also, we've talked about the little drawings. Art has no place in my math class, understood?" The teacher gave Changbin a pointed look, and Changbin felt like crying. He wasn't even trying to be quiet, he could feel the looks of the other students in the room.

"Of course. I'm sorry," Changbin mumbled.

The teacher simply placed his paper face down on the desk and left. Changbin's cheeks burned as he stared at the paper. It was never a good sign when they place it upside down.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the paper over to check.

D+

It's better than last time, at least. Of course, he knew his mother would not approve, but she can't reach him anymore. Sure, he'll see her during the summer, but he doesn't have to worry about her for months. No phones meant no lectures about never going to college. Changbin isn't even sure if he wants to go to college, but whenever he brings it up to his mom, she reminds him he will never get a good job without college.

The bell finally rings, and Changbin packs up his stuff. Math was his last period, so he could go back to the dorm room and sleep, or try and study.

As he walked through the halls, no one made an attempt to talk to him. He passed many kids like him, silently trying to pass their classes and leave this godforsaken school, but also passed kids who enjoyed their time.

He finally reached his room and collapsed onto his uncomfortable bed. The old springs whined in protest, but Changbin ignored it. He took out his sketchbook and started drawing. He wanted to be a tattoo artist, maybe. He didn't need to pass math class to draw on people, right?

The door opened suddenly, and Jisung walked inside, humming to himself.

"Hey, Bin! What are you doing?" He said cheerfully, trying to get a look inside the book.

"Nothing, fuck off," Changbin said. Inside, he felt a little bad for being mean, but he didn't want the younger to see his artwork. He wasn't super insecure, or anything. He knew he was good. He just didn't like other people to see his art.

"Damn, grouchy today. I bet you haven't talked to Felix since Saturday, have you?" Jisung laughed. Changbin realized it was true, he hadn't talked to the cute boy in a few days. But that's not the reason he's in a bad mood. Right?"

Changbin settled for a grunt, hoping Jisung would leave him alone. However, he knew it would never happen.

"You need to talk to Lix again! He's talking with Chan, I think, but if I tell him you want to hang out, he'll stop and hang out immediately! You should take him for a walk outside or something, he hates being trapped indoors. Also, he loves watching the stars and feeling the breeze, but of course, you didn't hear any of this from me. Oh! Also flowers. He used to wear a flower crown almost every day, so if you find daisies or something, sit down nearby and he'll probably make you matching flower crowns. Don't be late for dinner!" Jisung spoke very quickly, and Changbin tried to process all the information.

Outside. Stars. Wind. Flowers. Felix really is perfect.

"Uh, what?" Changbin realized Jisung was implying they were going to spend time together.

"Perfect! I'll go tell Lix! Get ready for your date, meet him by the flower garden in thirty minutes, okay?" Jisung didn't wait for a response before hurrying out of the room.

Changbin was still sitting on his bed, staring at the door Jisung just exited from. His mind was still reeling from trying to have a conversation with the hyper boy, but he realized he had a date with Felix. In thirty minutes. Fuck. He quickly checked the time.

2:56

He had to meet Felix at the flower garden in 30 minutes, and it takes 6 minutes to walk there, so 23 minutes, which is basically 20 minutes, and he needed to be in uniform but his current uniform is nasty and he doesn't want to look bad for Felix. He took off his button-down shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. He pulled that off too, and just when he was shirtless, the door to the dorm opened.

Changbin yelled in surprise and held his undershirt to try and cover his chest. He looked that door to yell at Jisung but found Minho standing in the doorway, clearly trying to hold his laughter.

"Shut up, Minho. Why are you here?" Changbin groaned, lowering his hands. Minho had seen him shirtless before.

"Felix and Jisung ran into my room, freaking out about a date, so I figured you would be doing the same," Minho chuckled. Changbin blushed. Felix was freaking out?

"Anyway, come here. Put a shirt on and I'll do your hair," Minho said, and Changbin grabbed a clean undershirt. He pulled it over his head and then followed Minho into the bathroom.

It was a tight fit, but Minho seemed practiced. Changbin was facing away from the mirror, so he didn't know what Minho was doing. However, he hoped his friend wasn't screwing with him and messing up his hair.

Minho's fingers felt soothing on his skull, as he carefully moved each strand of Changbin's hair. Sometimes with a comb, sometimes his fingers, sometimes with water. Changbin really hoped Minho was helping him.

"Done! Take a look!" Minho said proudly, and Changbin stood up and turned around

Changbin's mouth fell open. His hair was perfect, it made him look like an idol. Well, maybe not that good. His face was still not as good as an idol's, but his hair looked perfect.

(A/N I'm not saying Changbin actually looks bad this is just his insecurities please don't come for me he is beautiful)

"Wow! I look great!" Changbin said, impressed.

"Of course you do, I helped. What would you do without me, Bin?" Minho teased, smiling at Changbin. Laughing, Changbin checked the time.

3:31

"Minho?" Changbin asked, devoid of humor. He was trying to calculate in his head, but he couldn't, "What are thirty minutes after 2:56?"

"3:26. Why?"

"That was when I was supposed to meet Felix. FUCK I'M LATE!" Changbin yelled, hurrying out of the room and towards the door.

"Bin! Changbin! Dude, stop!" Minho called. Changbin stopped and turned, super impatiently.

"What, Minho?"

"Well for one, you are not wearing shoes. Or your shirt. And if you run, you'll fuck up your hair. So chill, Felix won't leave you if you are 10 minutes late.

"Minho!" Changbin groaned, but he did slip on his shoes while Minho helped him into his shirt.

"You're buttoning it wrong," Minho teased, brushing Changbin's shaking hands away and fixing his buttons. Changbin could feel his body buzzing, and felt thousands of butterflies in his stomach. His legs felt like jelly, there was no way he would be able to make it.

"Bin?" Minho's voice broke him out of his head.

"Yeah?"

"You can go now, but no running, or you will mess up my beautiful work. Okay?"

"Got it. Thank you, Minho. Seriously," Changbin said, making eye contact with the taller boy.

"Ew. Feelings. Go be mushy to your boyfriend, I have better things to do," Minho fake gagged, and Changbin laughed. He knew that Minho understood how much he appreciated him.

Changbin quickly left the room, and walked down the stairs, trying to stop himself from sprinting. Felix was waiting and probably hated him for being so late.

When Changbin got to the lobby, he noticed a few groups of people wandering around, but most students were either in the library or the dorms doing homework or sleeping. Of course, a group of students was outside playing on the field, but most students were not around.

Changbin hastened his steps, feeling unsure of himself. He shouldn't be here. Felix shouldn't like him. Felix was definitely mad at him for being so late.

He opened the front doors and jogged down the steps towards the nearby garden. Felix wasn't visible, probably already inside the garden. Changbin felt awful, he had kept the boy waiting for over 10 minutes. He reached the entrance to the small garden and hesitantly stepped inside. He followed the path, looking for the orange hair of his crush.

After walking the whole garden, and even calling out Felix's name a few times, Changbin almost cried. He was too late. Felix had left him.

Changbin sat down on the bench inside the garden and rested his head in his hands. He fucked up. He forgot about the time, and now Felix probably hated him and thought that he didn't want to hang out with him. Changbin felt his eyes water up. How did he mess up so badly?

"Changbin?" He heard a voice say, and his head shot up.

"Lix?" Changbin said incredulously, looking at the ethereal boy standing in front of him.

"Binnie! I am so sorry I'm late! I really didn't mean to make you upset! I'm so sorry I know you're mad at me!" Felix looked like he was about to cry, and Changbin was still processing it. Felix was late?

"Lixie?" Changbin said slowly, interrupting the teary boy.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't waiting. I got here a minute ago, I was upset because I thought I had made you wait, and you left," Changbin admitted, looking at the younger boy, who looked shocked.

"You thought I would leave? After 10 minutes? Binnie, I would sit out here for a year if I thought there was a chance at you coming. I would never leave!" Felix looked like he was about to cry. Even Changbin felt his heart stop.

"Lixie..." Changbin didn't know how to respond.

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Felix threw himself forward, collapsing into Changbin's arms. Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix, feeling joy start to return. Felix said he would never leave him. He said he would wait. Changbin felt like kissing Felix right then and there but knew that the garden was not a safe place.

"Lixie?" Changbin said again, trying to look at Felix's face.

Felix turned his face up, looking at Changbin, who's breath stopped. Felix looked so beautiful, cheeks flushed, freckles visible, and a few tears clinging to his lashes. Changbin never wanted to look at anything other than Felix, ever again.

"Want to go for a walk?" Changbin said lamely.

"Yes please," Felix said softly and got off of Changbin so the pair could stand up. Felix grabbed Changbin's hand, and together they walked away from the school, towards the far end of the field.

"So. Why did you want to go out today?"

I didn't. Jisung basically forced me to do this.

"I missed you" Is what came out instead. Changbin silently thanked his brain for coming up with something cute but also feeling bad for lying.

"Aw! I missed you too!" Felix said happily, letting go of his hand. Before Changbin could complain, Felix had grabbed his entire arm, holding it close to him like a lifeline.

"You're really cute, you know?" Felix said, looking at Changbin, and Changbin felt himself blushing again. Felix always made him so flustered.

"Not as cute as you," Changbin said quietly, looking away.

"Nope! Stop that right there!" Felix suddenly said. Pulling both of them to stop. Changbin turned to Felix confused.

"I don't want any negativity or putting yourself down. None of it. You are fucking beautiful and amazing and if you try to say otherwise, I will kiss you to shut you up and love you until you believe it. And then I will love you more, because you are beautiful when you are confident, understood?"

Changbin was speechless. Felix seemed too perfect. How could someone as beautiful as Felix ever look at Changbin with love? He could see it in Felix's eyes and knew that Felix truly believed Changbin was beautiful. Changbin didn't know how to respond.

"But-" Changbin tried to object, but then Felix's lips were on his and oh.

Felix had one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close. Changbin tried to think, but all rational thought left him as he focused on Felix and only Felix. Too soon, Felix let go and pulled his lips away, but pressed their foreheads together.

"There. I kissed you to shut you up, now I will love you until you believe me."

"Okay" Was the only thought Changbin was capable of saying aloud. Felix really had an effect on him.

"Great!" Felix pulled away and resumed the positions from earlier, dragging Changbin along by his arm, "now we can go over to our date spot!"

Changbin followed, and the pair walked in silence until they reached the small patch of daisies Jisung had recommended. They sat down and Felix immediately starting picking flowers. As Jisung predicted, Felix started making a flower crown out of the daisies.

"So, Felix," Changbin said awkwardly.

Felix hummed in response, focused on the flowers in his hand.

"You're from Australia?" Felix looked up with glittering eyes.

"Yes! Wanna hear about it?"

Changbin nodded, and Felix launched into a story about his time in the foreign country, that morphed into another story, and another. Changbin wasn't really paying attention, instead, he was watching Felix's hands.

Felix had small hands, but they moved with practice and certainty as he worked with the flowers in his hand. Changbin was impressed by the young boy's skills, and how Felix worked without stopping his rant about his childhood.

"Changbin!" Felix suddenly said, pulling Changbin's attention back towards the rest of Felix.

"yes?"

"Were you listening?" Felix accused, looking Changbin suspiciously.

"Of course!" Changbin tried to defend.

"What was I talking about, then?" Felix narrowed his eyes, and Changbin couldn't help but about how hot he looked, even when he was annoyed.

"Alright, maybe I wasn't listening. You're too pretty!" Changbin complained.

Felix glared at Changbin for a moment longer, before laughing.

"You're too cute to be mad at, Binnie!" Felix smiled, poking Changbin's cheek, "I was talking about the time Jisung and I wore skirts to a party and some drunk guy thought we were girls and tried to kiss Jisung and- are you okay Binnie?"

Changbin was, in fact, not okay. His mind was filled with one thing only: Felix in a skirt. He could feel his beet-red face, but couldn't bring himself to care. Felix in a skirt sounded beautiful. He could practically see the beautiful boy twirling around, and seeing the skirt fan out, and the joy and confidence that Felix got, and holy fuck Changbin was not okay.

"Binnie?" Felix asked again, looking at Changbin's face with concern. Changbin felt his heart race. He couldn't tell Felix where his mind had wandered to.

"What time is it?" He said instead, hoping it was late enough for the boys to go inside for dinner, while simultaneously wanting to stay outside in the field forever.

"It's 4:53. Dinner isn't until six, we can stay out here for longer if we want. Don't worry, I wouldn't make us late!" Felix kept talking, but Changbin once again zoned out.

He thought about Felix's masterful hands creating a second flower crown, and imagining him in a skirt, and then imagining him spinning under the stars, the breeze in his skirt, and a flower crown in his hair. Changbin cannot imagine anything more beautiful than Felix.

Felix kept talking, and Changbin just stared at his face. The sunlight made his skin glow, and his eyes shined. Changbin loved his smile and thought it was absolutely perfect. His freckles covered his cheeks, sometimes hidden by the blush that scattered his cheeks. Changbin noticed the faint glitter on his eyelids, and the eyeliner and mascara. He loved the way his lips looked, soft and plush and kissable.

Felix talked about his favorite color, yellow, his favorite food, strawberries, and his sock collection, and proudly pulled up his pant leg to reveal a pink and blue striped sock. His other leg sported a green sock decorated with the face of some cartoon character Changbin didn't recognize. Changbin loved it.

Time flew by, and after another interesting story from Felix, Felix checked his watch.

"SHIT!" Felix yelled, jumping up from where he was seated.

"What?" Changbin asked, but he could guess what had happened.

"It's 5:57! Dinner starts in 3 minutes!" Felix said frantically, pulling Changbin up. Changbin quickly stood up, fear rushing through his bones.

"We have to run!" Changbin said quickly, but Felix pulled him back.

"First!" Felix smiled and kissed Changbin on the cheek.

"What?"

"I can't do that inside, so I did it while I can! Noe hurry up or we are going to get in trouble!"

Felix and Changbin sprinted across the now empty field, still holding hands. The wind ruffled Changbin's hair, but he couldn't care. He found himself enjoying this moment of adrenaline and racing across the grounds knowing that they wouldn't make it. He heard Felix's pants, even over his own labored breathing, and he never wanted to let go of Felix.

Finally reaching the stairs, the boys let go of each other's hands and took the steps two at a time, flung open the main door, and slid across the lobby to the dining hall, which was blocked by the security officer.

"Names?" He said, looking at the exhausted boys.

"Seo Changbin" "Lee Yongbok"

"Okay, why are you both late?"

"We were on the field and lost track of time" Felix panted.

"Sure. As this is the first offense, some disciplinary actions will follow, but nothing too bad. Most likely a room search and a lunch detention. You will be informed after the meal. Please take your seats, " and the man finally opened the door into the large room. Felix and Changbin thanked him and went inside, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

Changbin sat down in his own seat, and Felix sat down too. Changbin could hear the boys sitting around Felix ask where he was, but no one made such an attempt with Changbin. He didn't mind, happy to sit in silence and think about his date with Felix. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! That was the chapter! I think I'm going to have a few more fluffy chapters before we get to the drama. I wasn't going to have this much fluff at first, but then I became soft for Changlix, so here we are. Don't worry, Minsung will happen, but it's much more drama. So yeah, later. 
> 
> Also, the trailer for their comeback left me SHOOK. I love getting content but I hope they aren't overworking, I don't want them to get hurt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your comments give me life, I always smile when I read them.


	13. Bonus #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Surprise! Here's a bonus chapter, which is just Jisung and Felix being cute. Thanks for reading!

Felix sat on Chan's bed, laughing with the older boy. Since he learned Chan was also Australian, he had made an effort to talk to the senior as often as possible, sharing memories and laughing.

A quick knock on the door interrupted the two Australians, and Chan got off the bed to answer the door. When he opened the door, Jisung rushed inside and immediately jumped onto Felix, crushing him against Chan's bed.

"Urgh" Felix groans, feeling the crushing weight of his friend on top of him.

"Lix! Guess what?" Jisung squeals.

"What?"

"You have a date!" Jisung says happily, wiggling on top of Felix's spleen.

"What do you mean?" Felix asks, trying to get a look at Jisung's face, but only seeing Jisung's shoulder.

"Changbin! He wants to go on a date with you!" Jisung said happily, finally getting off of Felix. Felix still struggle to breath, but for a different reason now. Changbin wanted to go on a date?

"He does?" Felix said incredulously, staring at the bed, his mind a million miles away.

"Yep! You'll meet him outside in a half hour, now let's go get ready!" Jisung squealed, grabbing Felix's hand. He pulled him off the bed and Felix struggled to keep up, his brain still trying to process.

"Bye Chan!" Jisung called as he pushed past the senior, who was still standing by the door, staring at the two boys.

Felix waved at Chan as Jisung pulled him out into the hall and down to Felix's room. When they arrived, Jisung opened the door as if he lived there, and pulled Felix in behind him.

Minho was sitting on the bed, fiddling with a small item in his hands that Felix couldn't see. He looked up as the pair arrived, panted and grinning.

"What the hell? You kids are so fucking loud, seriously. Have some manners," Minho hissed, glaring at Jisung, especially.

"Sorry Minho! But Felix has a date, so he has to get ready! Sorry if we disturb you, but I'm not actually sorry," Jisung giggled, pulling Felix towards the bathroom quickly. Felix was surprised to see Jisung's make-up bag already in his room.

"Ji?" Felix asked, looking at the bag, confused. Jisung followed his gaze, and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay so maybe this was all planned, and I knew this would be happening. But that doesn't matter! Right now, this is about you, not me!" Jisung defended. Felix smiled at his best friend.

"First: outfit! You should wear a skirt, Changbin would lose his mind, I bet!" Jisung said excitedly.

"Ji!" Felix interrupted, "it's still school. We have to wear the uniform!"

Jisung deflated as he remembered that rule.

"It also says no dramatic make-up, doesn't it. I had the perfect look in mind, too" Jisung whined. 

"It's okay. We can make the uniform look good, and you can do a subtle make-up. Plus, you can help with my hair.

"Awesome!" Jisung agreed happily. Felix heard the door slam shut, and figured Minho had left, probably annoyed with their loud voices.

Felix and Jisung ignored him, more focused on Felix's clothes.

"Put on some music and help me pick out my socks for today!" Felix called to Jisung, after changing his undershirt and spraying on deodorant. Felix smelt like roses and vanilla, and he loved it.

Jisung came out of the bathroom and started playing some music Felix didn't recognize, but he still enjoyed.

"You should wear the bubble ones!"

"Those make me look like a kid!"

"The Santa Cat ones?"

"Those are for Christmas, not a date!"

"Ummmmmmm stripes?"

"Which stripes?" Felix pointed to his section of striped socks, from black and white to every color of the rainbow.

"Green and Blue!" Jisung held out the socks, but Felix hesitated.

"More color?" He suggested weakly, and Jisung went searching again.

"Here! Pink and Blue!"

Felix grinned, immediately liking the sock.

"yes! Hold this, lemme find a good sock to pair it with!"

After a few more minutes of digging, Jisung pulled out a white sock with dogs on it.

"Nope"

"FNAF sock?"

"No, I don't want him to think I'm crazy!"

"How about Gravity Falls?" Jisung held out a forest green sock with Bill Cipher on it.

"I don't know..." Felix hesitated. He liked the sock, but what if Changbin thought he was childish?

"Come on, he'll love it!" Jisung encouraged, and finally Felix sagged, grabbing the sock.

Felix put on the socks, enjoying the look of the two mismatch socks. He reminded himself to show Changbin the socks later. He them put on the rest of his uniform, but kept his necktie loose.

"Hair and make-up time!" Jisung cheered, and Felix rushed happily into the bathroom. Jisung turned the music louder and stared singing along, Felix joining.

Jisung's hands worked diligently to fix Felix's hair, made harder by the fact that both boys were singing at the top of their lungs for the entire process. Finally, Jisung deemed his hair 'perfect,' so Felix rushed to the mirror to see.

His hair was so fluffy, Felix wanted to pet himself. It settled, almost wavy, all around his head, hiding his forehead. Felix loved it.

"ohmygods It's so fluffy!" Felix exclaimed, his cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. He looked at Jisung to find a matching grin across his face.

"I knew you'd love it, Lix. Now, let me do your make-up!" Jisung said, forcing Felix to sit down once again.

"So, how dramatic can I be?" Jisung smiled evilly at Felix, and Felix shuddered, hoping Jisung wouldn't mess his face up.

"Keep it simple, seriously Jisung!" Felix whined, and Jisung sighed.

Felix could do make-up, and had a kit of his own. However, Jisung was truly amazing at it, he could probably have a career in it. Even when his mother threw away all his make-up, Jisung still managed to look amazing with the little amounts he had borrowed from his sister and Felix. He became good at quickly putting in on in the school bathroom before running to first period.

Felix knew he preferred to do extravagant designs, with bright colors and huge, eye-catching styles. However, the school didn't allow it, and Felix didn't want to seem insane and scare Changbin away.

Jisung worked on Felix's face, sticking his tongue out in focus. Felix enjoyed the feeling on being taken care of, following all of Jisung requests to open and close his eyes, move his head, and anything else he wanted. He wanted to look perfect to Changbin. 

Felix paused when he saw Jisung grab micro glitter. He trusted Jisung to not overdo it, but he began to worry that Jisung had done too much. 

"Ji? Glitter?" Felix asked, eyeing the sparkley substance.

"Trust me, Lix! You are going to look amazing!"

Felix sighed and accepted his fate. Jisung finished quickly, smiling as he examined Felix's face. 

"You look beautiful, Lix! He's sure to fall in love with you! Hell, I might be catching feelings," Jisung said with a wink. Felix giggled at his friends antics, and turned to examine his face. 

Felix froze as he looked at his reflection. His skin looked flawless, yet his freckles were still visible. He had blushed his cheeks a flowery pink, with shimmery eye shadow barely noticeable. He also had some eyeliner that brought attention to his eyes. Felix felt so beautiful, as the look was simple but managed to make him look amazing. 

"Woah! Ji! I love it!" Felix cheered, wrapping his best friend in a warm hug. Jisung hugged back, slowly suffocating the boy. 

"Wait, what time is it?" Felix asked, concerned. That most likely took more than 30 minutes, even though Jisung had rushed it.

"3:38. We're fine!" Jisung said, but then paused, "wait, are we fine?" 

Felix stopped breathing. Was he late?

"Wait Lix. Breath, come on, don't worry. I'll go check the time the music has been playing," Jisung tried to comfort the boy, but Felix's lungs refused to work properly. 

"Okay, so the music has been playing for 37 minutes, so yeah we are a little bit late," Jisung said, with a guilty look on his face. 

Felix's heart stopped. Changbin was waiting, and he wasn't there. He was so focused on himself, he didn't bother to check the time until it was too late. His breathed shortened again, and his legs began to shake. Did Changbin think he ditched him? 

"Lix! Clam down, it's okay! Let's get your shoes on, and then we can go and meet him and explain why you're late. He'll understand, it's okay! Come here, Lix. We're okay." Jisung's voice slowly soothed Felix, but his mind was racing. He wanted to run outside to Changbin and kiss him and explain that he didn't ditch him. 

He felt Jisung help him into his shoes, still trying to talk him back to reality. Felix slowly escaped his mind, and focused on reality. Breaking down and crying wouldn't help anything, just waste more time and mess up his make-up. He took action, once his shoes were on. He gave Jisung one final hug before flying out of the dorm and down the stair towards Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I accidentally wrote this because the sunshine twins are amazing and they will be best friends in every story I write. 
> 
> Anyways, here's a bonus chapter, idk why I did this to myself but I wanted to write this into the first chapter, but then I decided to switch to Changbin but I already created this scene in my head and to sleep peacefully at night I had to write it.
> 
> Side note: I have no idea how make-up works, I don't usually wear make-up, so excuse me being clueless about the subject. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the last really fluffy chapter, I think. (It was never supposed to go on this long, I couldn't stop myself)

Changbin was waiting outside again. He sat in the garden, staring at the door, wishing Felix would open the doors. Finally, the doors opened, but they revealed another student, instead of Felix. Changbin sank back into his seat again, impatience gnawing at his mind.

However, this student appeared to be looking for someone too and made eye-contact with Changbin from across the courtyard. He jogged over, stopping just in front of Changbin.

"Changbin?" The boy asked tentatively, even though he looked sure of his identity.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"My name is Beomgyu, I'm a friend of Felix!" The boy replied cheerfully, and Changbin understood why Felix was friends with him. But then he questioned: when did Felix have time to make friends?

"Hi?" Changbin asked, trying to keep his emotions in check. He doesn't know this kid, after all.

"Hello!" the boy said happily, but then he appeared to remember something, "Oh! Yeah! Felix sent me out here to warn you!"

"Why?" Changbin asked, his voice serious. If Felix was in danger, he would hurt anyone who made Felix feel unsafe.

"The room checks. They are happening tonight. Felix has to hide some stuff, and he recommends you talk to your roommate. I don't know why, though.

Changbin felt his breath stop and knew exactly why Felix told him to find Jisung. He remembers the jab to Felix about having condoms, and seeing a flash of something that looks like cords one time, and realized Jisung had items to hide.

Changbin jumped up immediately and breathed a hurried "thanks" to Beomgyu before rushing inside the building.

He flew up the stairs and found himself staring at an empty hallway.

But that meant the guards weren't checking yet. They always make the students stand out in the hallways while their personal belongings are thrown around the rooms. Changbin remembers the soreness after standing in the hallway for hours, while they searched for something incriminating to punish him and his roommate.

His freshman year, his roommate was a junior boy who dropped out halfway through the year. Changbin didn't miss him. In his second year, his roommate was horrible. He never washed or cleaned the room, leaving that for Changbin to do. He got in screaming matches with teachers, skipped meals and classes, and threw random objects at Changbin. He spent most of his year sleeping in the bed that was supposed to belong to Hyunjin, because Hyunjin never spent time in his room, too scared of Minho.

He looked inside his room and found Jisung missing. Changbin's heart dropped, he didn't have time to chase Jisung down. He hurried into his room and tried to think of anything that the guards wouldn't like. He knew that they would go through journals and stuff, so grabbed his sketchbook to hide elsewhere. He didn't need the school knowing his thoughts, or seeing his sometimes gory drawings.

He decided to check Jisung's stuff, and first checked the make-up bag he had mentioned before. Inside, he found pain medicine, condoms, and, of course, make-up. All three of which were against the rules, so he grabbed that too. As he exited the bathroom, the door slammed open and Changbin jumped, scared that the guards were about to catch him carrying any prohibited items.

However, it was just Jisung, looking stressed. He saw Changbin carrying the bag, and lunged forward to grab it. Changbin gave it to him without a fight. The two didn't speak a word, just hurried around the room, cleaning and collecting things. Finally, Jisung turned to Changbin.

"Where do we hide this stuff?" He asked quickly, looking nervously around the bare room.

"Chan. Hurry up, before they get here," Changbin said, already walking out the door. After checking that the hallway was empty, he went to Chan's room and ushered in Jisung before closing the door.

Minho was already in the room, glaring at Jisung before returning to what he doing before they entered.

"Hey Miscreants, got some illegal shit for me?" Chan said cheerfully, gesturing for Changbin and Jisung to come over to where Chan and Minho were.

Changbin went over easily, handing Chan his sketchbook and a small bag of other items the school doesn't need to know about. Jisung reluctantly hands over his make-up bag, and Changbin knows that Jisung had added more items while cleaning the room.

Chan, blessedly, makes no comment or judgment, simply placing it into the hole in the floor where Changbin can see the various bags and items belonging to the rest of the hallway. He recognizes Felix's make-up bag, a purse from Jeongin, and a couple of books and journals underneath where Chan just placed Changbin's.

Something they discovered last year, the room that was now Chan's had a small space under the floor about the size of a locker from a normal high school. Last year, before the room belonged to Chan, he knew the hallway seniors had kept alcohol in the hole, but Chan was much more generous about his use for the locker.

He placed the missing floor panels over the space and shooed the three boys out of his room. Just in time, too, as they could hear the stomping steps of the guards arriving. Changbin and Jisung flew into their room and closed the door, hoping to pretend they had been inside the entire time.

A few moments passed, allowing Jisung and Changbin to catch their breath before a loud noise at the door interrupted them.

"HALLWAY INSPECTIONS, OPEN THE DOOR" The guard yelled, his gruff voice echoing around the room. Changbin wasted no time before opening the door and filing outside, closely followed by the slightly shaking Jisung.

Changbin joined the other members of his hallway in standing by his door. All the doors were open, and each room had two guards searching the room, along with two others pacing the hall watching the boys. Sometimes, Changbin forgets they live in a prison school, but times like these are a good reminder that they have no freedom unless they fight for it.

After standing so long his legs feel like they are going to collapse, the guards finally finish the room searches and return to the hall to glare at each student.

"All rooms are clear of contraband, this time. Thank you for complying with the rules. Have a nice night," The man spoke in a monotone voice, but still giving a dangerous look to each boy. Changbin noticed his gaze linger on Felix and Minho, and realized the guard knew Minho's violent history.

The guard, however, didn't comment on Minho's hard glare, choosing instead to continue walking down the hall, and soon the eight boys stood alone in the hallway.

They collectively released a breath, tension falling from their shoulders.

"Well, those guys are dicks," Minho said with a humorless laugh.

"At least we had a warning this time. Be careful, and keep your stuff better hidden. We don't always get a warning" Chan advised, and Changbin shuddered in fear of any of his hall mates going to detention.

Changbin noticed Felix making faces, and turned to see Jisung returning the silly faces. Were they communicating? Jisung noticed Changbin watching, and stopped immediately, breaking into a smile of false innocence.

"Yes, Bin?" Jisung said, voice dripping sweetness.

Changbin turned to see Felix glaring at Jisung, but with amusement in his eyes. What was going on? Looking between the pair, Changbin sighed and decided not to give the boys a response. He just wanted to sleep.

But as he moved to step inside his room, Jisung jumped in front of him, blocking his entrance.

"What?" Changbin said surprised, trying to push past. Jisung stood his ground and stopped Changbin from entering.

"Hey, you remember what I said about Lix?" Jisung grinned evilly.

Changbin raised an eyebrow. "You've said a lot of things about Felix," he reminded Jisung.

"Well do you remember me mentioning he likes looking at the moon and stars?" Jisung prompted Changbin, and Changbin thought hard. He vaguely remembers Jisung mentioning stars, and nodded slowly.

"Perfect, it's a clear night! I'm blocking the door, so you can't chicken out. Go!" Jisung shoved the still confused Changbin across the hall before slamming the door of their shared room. Changbin looked around confused.

Minho and Chan had each gone into their respective rooms, the terrible trio was laughing their asses off, and Felix stood in front of his door, blushing profusely.

Changbin heard a thump from behind him and knew that Jisung had probably found a way to block the door, leaving Changbin stranded. He turned back to Felix and noticed the small smile on his face. Changbin decided to follow Jisung's advice and take Felix outside to see the stars.

It wasn't very late yet, but the sky was dark enough that they should be able to see some stars if they went outside. Curfew was also a problem, but Changbin hoped they learned their lesson from dinner, that they would be more conscious of the time.

"Hey, Felix?" Changbin said, and Felix looked at him with excited eyes.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?" Changbin said, trying not to pass out. Felix looked so pretty, blushed, and excited.

"Yes!" Felix said happily, "I'm so glad you asked!"

Changbin soaked up up the praise, and the joy flowing from Felix. He never wanted to be with anyone else. He gave up trying to fight the small creeping onto his face and seeing the glee on Felix's face made it worth it.

Felix grabbed Changbin's arm, and lead him down the stairs. They passed a couple of other students lingering in the halls, but otherwise, the school was empty and quiet. Changbin was glad, as he felt like it was only him and Felix in the universe, and he loved the idea.

The made it to the halls and out the front doors. Changbin turned to the field but was dragged by Felix towards the flower garden instead. Felix let go of Changbin's hand to walk ahead, and Changbin found himself missing the warmth of Felix. He watched Felix carefully, wanting to make sure nothing happened to him.

Felix disappeared into the garden, and Changbin grew nervous. Should he follow Felix into the garden? Before he could decide, Felix exited the garden, with a flower behind his ear, and a second flower in his hands.

"Binnie! Come here, for a sec," Felix said happily, walking quickly towards Changbin. Dusk settled around them, the dim light making Felix look ethereal.

Felix reached Changbin, and without hesitation, put the flower behind his left ear. Felix grinned, the pride on his face as he looked at Changbin made him look so lovely, Changbin had to hold himself back from kissing him right then.

Felix seemed to see the struggle in his eyes, and grabbed his arm, quickly pulling him back towards the flower patch they sat in last time. They didn't make it all the way, before Felix stopped and pulled Changbin close, hugging him like it was the last time.

Changbin paused, feeling warm radiate through his body from Felix. He never realized how cold he felt until Felix's warmth was all he could focus on. Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, he pulled him impossibly closer. They stay like that for what felt like years, but simultaneously only a few seconds.

Finally, Felix pulled away to stare at Changbin's face, and Changbin's heart skipped a beat as he took in the perfect boy in his arms. His pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light, and his blush almost but not quite hid his freckles, which were scatted across his cheeks. Changbin could not believe someone like Felix actually existed.

"Binnie?" Felix asked softly, staring Changbin in the eyes. Changbin stared back, seeing the entire universe in Felix's eyes.

"Yes?" Changbin replied, barely louder than a whisper.

"Please, Binnie. Please, be my boyfriend," Felix asked, his imploring Changbin to accept.

Changbin's world stopped. The only thoughts in his head were Felix. He wanted to say yes, as knew that he no longer had a reason to hold back. He could say yes and get everything he wanted because the only thing he wanted was Felix.

However, his insecurities rose again. Someone as perfect as Felix shouldn't want Changbin, could never love Changbin. Felix should find someone better, someone who wasn't mean, avoided the people he liked, someone who looked good. Changbin couldn't believe Felix would want him.

"Felix, I-" Changbin tried to start, but Felix cut him off.

"Please, Binnie. I want to be with you, please accept me" Felix's eyes were watering, and Changbin felt his heart flutter. He could never hurt Felix, he never wanted Felix to cry.

"Okay," He said, pushing his fears aside.

"Really?" Felix said, fear covering his face, but also, hope.

"Really. I will be your boyfriend," Changbin agreed, and Felix's face was filled with euphoria.

Felix hugged Changbin tightly and lifted his feet off the ground. Changbin held on tight, so Felix was clinging to him like a koala. His legs were wrapped around Changbin's back, and Changbin mentally thanked his past self for working out, because he could hold Felix forever.

Felix. His boyfriend. His. Changbin couldn't wrap his mind around it. Felix was actually his. He held on tighter, feeling Felix's chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths against Changbin's neck. He was so warm against Changbin, and Changbin found himself burying his face into Felix's hair, which smelled like peaches.

Finally, Felix dropped his legs and released Changbin. He was still smiling, and said quietly "It's time to go inside."

Changbin felt hatred rise in his chest for the stupid rules. He wanted to stay outside with Felix all night and to be able to hug and kiss him inside without fear of getting in trouble. He wanted Felix without any barriers, now that he had accepted Felix.

Felix smiled sadly at Changbin before holding his hand again and pulling him inside. Changbin followed, loving the way Felix still seemed to glow, even in the near-complete darkness.

When they reached the front door, Felix released his hand but stayed close to Changbin's body. The pair hurried indoors, ignoring the glares from the guard by the door. They weren't out past curfew, yet.

They were silent as they walked up the stairs, walking slowly to stay together for a few moments longer. When they finally reached their hall, Felix paused in front of the door to his dorm.

"Hey, Binnie?" Felix said softly, turning to look at Changbin, who hadn't taken his eyes off Felix since he let go of the hug.

"Yea, Lixie?"

"Thank you. For everything," Felix said warmly, looking at Changbin like he was perfect. Changbin couldn't think of a response.

Felix smiled wider and kissed Changbin on the lips sweetly. Changbin smiled, looking at Felix's joyful face.

Before Changbin could even begin to think of a reaction, Felix was gone into his room, leaving Changbin alone in the hall. Changbin tried not to be disappointed and went to his own room for the night. He released a breath when he found that Jisung had removed the blockade from the door, allowing Changbin to get inside his dorm.

His smile didn't fade for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yeah. Here it is. Changlix is finally together, yay! This chapter was way fluffier in my head, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I kinda hate it but oh well.
> 
> I'm sure, now that Changbin and Felix are together, that everything will work out and there will be no drama anymore. None whatsoever. >:3
> 
> As always, thank for reading, and I hope you have a great day, or night, or whenever you read this. I love seeing your comments, I always read them and they always make me smile. 
> 
> I love you all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm back. Thanks for reading! This chapter is very wordy and takes place mostly in Jisung's head, so sorry for the lack of dialogue. I hope you can still enjoy it!

Jisung was bored. Felix was spending more and more time with Changbin, leaving Jisung in the dust. Sure, Jisung loved his friend and supported him, but he was starting to miss him. It was his own fault, he pushed Changbin to ask him out, but Jisung just wanted to have his best friend back. In the weeks since Felix and Changbin officially got together, the pair was inseparable most of the time.

Even when Felix wasn't with Changbin, he started hanging out with Chan more, sometimes all three of them will spend time together, forgetting about Jisung. Jisung wanted to grab Felix and force him to spend time together, but he couldn't.

Every time he thought about ruining Felix and Changbin, he saw the ecstasy on Felix's face, the brightest smiles since he's come to this school. He's seen the small smiles on Changbin's face when he thinks no one is watching, and seen how happy they make each other. Jisung can't ruin that.

Jisung has even started avoiding Felix because he didn't want to get in the way. He's walked in on the pair kissing enough times to even avoid his own room. Unlike Felix, Jisung has trouble making new friends. He's tried, but most people aren't interested in spending time with him. Jisung felt so alone.

It was late one night, just a few minutes before curfew. Jisung was trudging back towards his room, having spent time walking around the halls. After many hours of aimless wandering around the school, Jisung knew it like the back of his hand. He had even made a few acquaintances. Not close enough to spend time with, but people he would nod to in the halls, and say 'hi' as he passed by.

He eventually reached his hall and slowly walked back towards his room. His legs felt like they were going to fall off, as he had walked the stairs many times over the day. He just wanted to collapse onto his bed and sleep.

However, when he opened the door he was met with a very disturbing sight.

Felix and Changbin were on Changbin's bed. They were both shirtless, connected in a heated make-out session. Jisung walked in just in time to watch Felix move his hand down towards Changbin's waistband and-

NOPE. Jisung closed and door and stared at the blank wall across the hall, trying to remove the image from his mind. He didn't need to know that his best friend was fucking his roommate when he wasn't there.

But now, Jisung had no place to go. He didn't know Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin well enough to crash in their room, and Chan was always annoyed when someone interrupted his studying. And Chan was always studying, long past when most people had gone to sleep. The only exception was Felix, strangely. No matter what he was doing, he could always make time to talk to Felix. Jisung was jealous of how easily his best friend got along with everyone.

They only other room he could go to was Felix and Minho's, but he hesitated. He knew Felix was in his room, so Minho would have no reason to allow him to stay. In fact, Minho would probably enjoy watching Jisung get in trouble for being in the halls after curfew. He could imagine the smirk on Minho's face as Jisung was given detentions and other punishments.

However, Jisung felt helpless. There was nowhere else for him to go. So, he softly knocked on the door to Minho's room. He didn't hear any response, so he hesitantly opened the door.

The room was dark, but he could make out the vague outline of Minho sleeping. Jisung figured he was asleep. He carefully shuffled across the floor to Felix's drawer of clothes. He grabbed a pair of shorts and an over-sized shirt to sleep in and moved over to the bathroom to change.

He flicked on the bathroom light and squinted in the sudden brightness. He looked awful, he realized. He used Felix's face wash and combed his messy hair, but could do nothing about the dead expression in his eyes. He truly missed his best friend.

He changed out of his uniform into Felix's clothes before turning off the light and stepping back out into the dark room.

His eyes were not adjusted to the darkness of the room, so he struggled to feel his way across the room. He took a few tentative steps into the room before his toe collided with something hard.

"Fuck!" Jisung yelled, wincing at his now throbbing foot.

"-The fuck? You're not Fe- Jisung? What the fuck?" He heard Minho's slightly slurred speech from somewhere to his left and felt guilty waking him up.

"S-sorry, Minho. Felix was, uh, with, Changbin in my room, I didn't know where else to sleep, I'm sorry I'll just sleep in Felix's bed. I'm sorry for waking you up.." Jisung struggled to talk, trying not to think about the hot guy in a bed just a few feet away.

"You didn't wake me up, I wasn't asleep. I thought you were Felix until I heard your high voice!" Minho teased, and Jisung was grateful for the dark room, so Minho couldn't see his blush.

"They were just making out but I dunno. I didn't stick around to watch, you know?" Jisung said, calming down. Minho didn't seem as aggressive as usual.

"Well, that sure sucks. Was there a sock in the door? Probably not, knowing Bin. He's kinda clueless," Minho laughed, and Jisung blushed again.

"Go to sleep, Sunshine. And don't wake me up early, or you'll pay. Got it?" Minho seems to settle back into his pillow, which Jisung took as a sign to leave.

He waddled over to Felix's bed and settled under the blankets. They smelled like Felix's shampoo, which always reminded Jisung of fake peaches. The smell was comforting, and a reminder of times when the two boys cuddle for hours and talked about everything. He felt lonely remembering the times when he could be with Felix but was happy that Felix was happy, at least.

Jisung tosses and turned, trying to get comfy. He longed for the feeling of someone to hold on to, so he found himself cuddling up to Felix's pillow, holding it close. It helped a little, but Jisung still felt uncomfortable. He must have been laying in that bed for an hour, trying every position possible to man (and a few that aren't).

The next morning cane slowly; Jisung forced his eyes open to look at the keep sleeping in through the window shade. The room was still dark, and Jisung sighed.

He rolled over to see if Changbin was awake yet, but almost yelled when he saw who was in the other bed. After a few confused moments, Jisung reminder where he was and calmed down. He notes that Felix had never returned to the room, probably asleep wrapped up in Changbin's arms, or the other way around.

Jisung figures it was time to return to his room, so he sat up and threw his feet over the side of the bed to make contact with the hard floor. The bed whined underneath him, the springs seemingly as old and rusty as his own bed. Jisung sighed and stood up quickly, wincing at the loud noise from the bed.

He shuffled past Minho's bed again but stopped to take a look at Minho's sleeping face.

Minho looks almost peaceful while asleep, but still so how managed to look threatening. His eyebrows scrunched just enough to make him look discontent, but otherwise, his face was calm and youthful. His lips were slightly parted as soft breaths passed through them, his chest rising and falling shallowly. His eyes were gently closed, and Jisung admired his long lashes and beautiful fade shape, down doe to his nose. His hair and slightly messy, but it looks better than Jisung's own bed head.

It was a Sunday, so Jisung wasn't worried about waking up on time for classes. Instead, he grabbed his uniform and bag from the day before, which had been discarded on Felix's desk chair. He hurried out of the room before he woke up Minho, not really wanting to deal with his morning anger again.

He peeks outside if the dorm to see the still silent hallway. He can hear quiet conversation drifting up from the staircase and the faint buzzing of lights and cameras, but otherwise, the hall is silent. He quietly closes Minho's door and then walks over to his own room. He silently prays that they are decent, and then opens the door.

Changbin and Felix were wrapped together on Changbin's bed, and Jisung breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they were both wearing shirts. Jisung threw his stuff on his bed and grabbed a fresh uniform before sneaking into the bathroom.

He stared at his face in the mirror again, taking in his appearance. His skin seemed brighter and his eye bags are smaller. His hair was messy but healthy. Overall, Jisung felt more confident and less dead inside. He really just needs someone to talk to, he realized.

He removes the clothes he borrowed from Felix and turned on the shower. The water never got hot but it was almost always warm, even if someone had been in there for an hour. He waited a moment before stepping under the water.

As the water rushed over his skin, Jisung contemplated his current situation. He missed Felix but didn't want to get in the way of the young couple. He was never close to Changbin, so there was no real loss there. Chan was more focused on his homework, and Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin only looked at each other. Minho seemed to hate him, except he wasn't so bad last night. So, yeah. Minho was his only option anymore.

It didn't help that Jisung gets flustered whenever he's in the presence of the older boy. Every time he sees Minho, Jisung tries to stand up taller and look better. Minho never spares him a glance outside of their hallway, seemingly trying to avoid anyone other than Changbin. Jisung wishes he was kinder, but also likes how scary he can be.

Deciding he had been standing in the shower long enough, Jisung turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He wiped the steam off of the mirror and tried to comb his wet hair. It settled over his eyes like a curtain, and Jisung laughed at his odd reflection.

A knock at the door startled him.

"Ji? Hurry up, I wanna shower too!" Felix said tiredly, probably just waking up.

Jisung sighed and continued drying himself off. He threw on a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants before opening the door. Felix had sat back down on the bed but looked up when he saw Jisung exit.

"Finally!" Felix exclaimed, standing up, "I was thinking about going back to my own dorm!"

"Yeah. Why are you showering here, Lix? Your room is like ten feet away?"

"I don't wanna leave Binnie, but I need to shower. He's still asleep, by the way, so be quiet." Felix said quickly, moving past Jisung into the bathroom. He clutched a small bundle of clothes that Jisung recognized as his own.

Felix disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Jisung in the still-dark room. Changbin was still fast asleep, leaving Jisung to try to walk silently. He made it to his side if the room without fail, and grabbed at his backpack, figuring he could read a bit before he had to get ready for breakfast.

Breakfast was later on the weekends, allowing the tired students to sleep in. It was one of the few things Jisung appreciated about the school.

But as he pulled the bag, his heavy textbook fell to the floor with a deafening thud. Jisung jumped and turned to make sure Changbin didn't kill him. However, Changbin hadn't even stirred.

Jisung sighed. Changbin really would sleep through the end of the world. Picking up the offending textbook, he shoved it into his bag and grabbed the book he had tried to grab in the first place.

Finally successful, Jisung flicked on the lamp by his bed and started reading the required chapters for his class. The story wasn't extremely interesting, but Jisung was supposed to be analyzing the main character. Jisung was already bored but continued trying to push through.

After an unknown amount of time, the bathroom door opened to reveal Felix, who's hair was still dripping onto his (Jisung's) shirt. The towel had been tossed over his shoulder, and he looked more awake and refreshed than he did before. A smile broke out across his face as he looked at the still sleeping Changbin.

"Binnie!" He called in a high-pitched voice, but Changbin didn't move. An evil grin stretched across his face as he leaned closer towards the sleeping boy.

"Wakey wakey..." Felix said in a deep voice, which finally hit a small reaction from Changbin. However, he was still asleep.

"Binnie~" Felix said again, in a voice deeper than the ocean. Changbin groaned.

"Binnie, babe, you have to wake up!" Felix said, lightly shaking Changbin's shoulder. Changbin finally cracked his eyelids to see Felix.

"Hey Lixie," Changbin said softly. Jisung laughed at the joy spreading across Felix's face. He was a man of simple pleasures, and apparently, Changbin's morning voice was one of them.

"You gotta get up for breakfast, Binnie" Felix tried again.

"Fiiine" Changbin complained before slowly sitting up. He looked sleepily around the room before noticing Jisung, who had been silently laughing for the whole exchange.

"Oh, shi- Hey Jisung," Changbin said, leaving Jisung surprised. It might have been the first time Changbin had ever addressed Jisung directly without having a reason.

Jisung didn't show his surprise, instead tried to fluster the boys. "Hey, Bin! Have a nice night?" Jisung winked.

Both Felix and Changbin froze and blushed, not making eye contact with Jisung or each other. It was all the confirmation Jisung needed.

"I hope you aren't pregnant, Lixie, cuz I'm not ready to be an uncle!" Jisung teased.

The reaction was immediate, Felix falling to the floor, covering his face, while Changbin groaned and tried to deny it.

"We didn't do anything! Seriously, Ji, I'm still pure!!" Felix whined, but Jisung only laughed more. He took joy in how embarrassed the pair was.

Felix glared at Jisung, but then got a contemplative look on his face.

"You didn't sleep here last night," Felix noticed, and Jisung froze.

"No, I didn't want to watch. I'm not into voyeurism!" Jisung complained, flopping onto his bed dramatically.

"So where'd you sleep, then?" Felix gave Jisung a suspicious look, and Jisung felt himself start to blush.

"I slept in your bed, Lix, cuz you were in my room!" Jisung pokes, hoping they would forget about Felix's roommate.

Changbin seemed satisfied, but Felix gave Jisung a look telling him he wasn't off the hook yet. Thankfully, Felix stayed silent.

"I'm going to shower" Changbin grunts, standing up from the bed. He grabbed some clothes off his desk and went into the bathroom.

Once Changbin was gone, Felix turned to Jisung with bright eyes.

"So, Ji. You slept in my room?"

"Yeah?" Jisung tried to seem nonchalant, but Felix always saw right through him.

"So, how was Minho?" Felix smiled evilly.

"Not terrible, actually. In fact, he was almost nice," Jisung smiled.

"So, you have a date for marriage yet, or..." Felix giggled at Jisung's blushing face.

"Shut up, I should be asking you! So, how have you two been, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Jisung complained, and Felix brightened.

"It's been amazing! Changbin is so amazing and- ugh I really like him!" Felix said excitedly. He continued talking about some of their dates, and a few times they almost got caught making out in the bathrooms.

Jisung laughed and smiled at his energetic friend and enjoyed the time he spent with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter? What's a filler chapter? School is starting, so chapters may get shorter and less edited.   
> The situation on Twitter is horrible to see, and it hurts to learn the dark sides of people. He isn't part of Stray Kids anymore, so please don't attack or blame them. He was going to have a small role later in the story, but I'm not going to add him anymore, I just don't feel comfortable having him in the story.   
> I love you all, and thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes this chapter kinda sucks. I'm sorry it's so rushed, school is already whooping my ass. Also, the comeback might have killed me, so yeah.
> 
> Stream Backdoor!

Jisung felt lonely. Again. It seemed to be his go-to mood these days. It had been over a week since his talk with Felix, and the two hadn't really talked like that since.

Right now, Jisung was sitting under a tree in the courtyard. He had smuggled his iPod outside and was using his free time to listen to music. It was past dinner, so he knew he would have to go inside soon. However, he had a feeling Felix and Changbin were together, and he didn't want to get in the way.

He had a notebook open on his lap, where he was brainstorming lyrics for a song he hadn't yet written. This notebook was filled with half-written songs and vague ideas. Jisung wrote whenever he was inspired, but the inspiration never lasted long enough for him to finish.

He noticed the sun was slowly going down again, casting long shadows on the grassy lawn. A small group of students was playing with a ball some yards away, but Jisung wasn't sure game it was. Another group seemed to be playing a card game, betting with candy. Jisung wondered where they got the candy.

He decided to call it for the night and go to his room. He stood up and stretched his sore muscles before walking back to his room.

He reached his dorm and opened the door slowly. He could see two shapes on Changbin's bed and could hear the quiet noises of a lazy make-out. Jisung closed the door and walked back down the hallway.

He reached Felix's door and knocked. He received no response, so he walked inside.

Minho was nowhere to be found, so Jisung tossed his backpack on Felix's desk chair and collapsed face-down onto the bed. He let out a quiet groan at the feeling of being able to rest. He grabbed another set of clothes to sleep in. He was always glad that he and Felix were the same size and had similar styles: he basically had two wardrobes.

He went into the bathroom to change, in case Minho returned. While in the bathroom, he washed his face and removed his make-up. He combed his hair and enjoyed how fluffy it was.

He left the washroom and turned towards his backpack. He wasn't super tired yet, but he knew he would have to sleep eventually. He decided to write some more, just out of boredom. He pulled out his journal and wrote some more. This time, it was outlining a short story instead of lyrics for a song.

After some time, he heard heavy footsteps outside the door followed by the door opening quickly. Jisung jumped in surprise and looked at Minho, shocked by his appearance.

Minho's hair was a mess, unlike his usual well-groomed look. He had a small bruise forming under his eye and an openly bleeding lip. His hands were clenched in fists at his side, and his breathing was uneven. His fists had blood on them, but Jisung couldn't tell if it was Minho's blood or someone else's. The dangerous glint in Minho's eye kept him silent, even when a million questions threatened to flood out of his mouth.

"Sunshine?" Minho sighed, "Felix is doing the nasty again? Goddammit"

"Sorry, if you don't want me here I can leave, I just-" Jisung said quickly, closing his notebook.

"Nah, you're fine. I just kinda want Changbin, but if you're here, that means he's busy. It will take more than my first fight of the school year to separate him from that doe-eyed dancer," Minho said while closing the door and sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, um, okay. Wait, how did you know Lix is a dancer?" Jisung questioned.

Minho rolled his eyes, "He plays his music and dances around the dorm whenever he's in a good mood. I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb as two bricks not to know!"

"Oh, yeah, he does that. Does it annoy you?" Jisung wondered aloud.

"Yes, it does. Now shut up. I just beat up one kid and I don't want to make it two."

Jisung bit back a snarky response and looked at the elder. Although he looked disheveled, he seemed mostly okay. Jisung wondered who he had hurt, and how bad.

He made the decision to stay quiet, and simply observe the older boy. Minho seemed largely unconcerned with his actions, simply removing his clothes, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. Jisung blushed furiously and tried not to stare at his thighs.

Minho put on a pair of dark grey sweats, almost black. He then removed his undershirt, revealing his abs. Not that Jisung was looking at his abs, but if he was he would have noticed that Minho was extremely fit. He also sported many bruises on his chest and even a few scars that looked to be from a knife. Jisung shuddered, wondering how he got the marks.

Continuing to get dressed, Minho covered himself with a light grey shirt and finally, a black sweatshirt. He entered the bathroom, and Jisung was left alone with his thoughts spinning around his head.

Before he could form coherent thoughts again, Minho came out of the bathroom. He appeared to have washed his face and started taking care of his lip and hands. Jisung noted that his knuckles were red, and Jisung couldn't help but feel afraid.

The reality of the situation settled over him, and he realized just how scary Minho was. He didn't make empty threats, he clearly has hurt people and will most likely continue. Jisung realized that Minho was not someone to mess with.

His breath caught in his throat and his breath stopped. Jisung shook slightly as he moved further from Minho. Fear had filled him, and he didn't know what he should do. Who did he hurt, anyway? Would he hurt Jisung?

"What, now you're scared?" Minho laughed, "I came in here a mess, covered in blood, sweat, and tears, and you were fine. Now that I've cleaned up and gotten dressed, suddenly I'm too scary for you?"

"I just- I don't know. I mean- you- " Jisung stuttered. Even he couldn't explain his sudden fear.

Minho took a breath to reply, but a heavy knock at the door stopped him.

"Here we go. You're Felix, by the way. Just for your own good"

Minho pulled on a black beanie and walked confidently to the door. He opened it and was immediately grabbed by two burly men who pushed him against a wall. Minho complied and didn't struggle as they restrained him.

A woman stepped passed the three men into the dorm and looked around disapprovingly. She made eye-contact with Jisung.

"What's your name?" She said in a monotone voice.

Jisung paused. _You're Felix, by the way. Just for your own good._

"Yongbok. Lee Yongbok"

"Alright, Yongbok. This is your dorm, and Lee Minho is your roommate, correct?"

"Yes," Jisung was nervous. What would she do if she knew that he was lying?

"Okay. Has he ever hurt you?"

Jisung took a sharp breath. They wanted to punish Minho for more than the one fight.

"No, he hasn't. I think this is the only fight all year, as far as I know"

"Alright then, thank you," The woman turned away.

"Come on, Lee Minho. Let's go talk about today."

Minho was forced out of the room by the men, and the door closed behind them, leaving Jisung alone in the dorm. Jisung struggled to think, so completely overwhelmed by what had happened. He wanted to run to Felix but knew that he wouldn't want Jisung to interrupt, even for something as important as Minho getting in trouble.

But he needed to talk to someone. He got off of Felix's bed and walked over to Felix's sock drawer. He grabbed two random socks (a fluffy llama sock and a taller grey and red sock decorated with dogs) and pulled them over his chilled feet.

Pulling open the door to the empty hallway, Jisung shuffled across the floor, passing his own dorm room in the process of getting to Chan's. A part of him wanted to go to Felix, but the memories of seeing Felix so happy, fast asleep against Changbin held him back.

Jisung eventually reached Chan's dorm and knocked. Not even a second later, the voice of Chan called out "come in!"

Jisung opened the door hesitantly, seeing Chan sitting at his desk, facing the other way. As Jisung watched, Chan turned around to make eye-contact with Jisung. Chan appeared surprised for a moment, but his expression quickly turned calming as he gestured for Jisung to come closer.

"Come on in, Jisung! Close the door behind you, will you?" Chan seemed calm and cheerful, and Jisung instantly felt better. Chan had a comforting aura. So, Jisung followed Chan's advice and sat on the bed, where Chan joined him a second later.

"Alright, Ji. What's up?" Chan asked, looking slightly concerned.

"It's Minho," Jisung sighed.

"What did he do? Did he threaten you, or reject you, or scare you, hurt you, what?" Chan asked quickly, looking noticeably more concerned than he did before.

"Um, no? I was in his room and then he came in and he had blood in him and he had been in a fight and then a bunch of people came to take him away and I told them I was Felix and I don't know, it was just a lot, I guess?" Jisung spoke fast, almost tripping over his own tongue.

"Minho got in a fight in front of you?" Chan looked pissed.

"No no no, he was in a fight earlier, I guess. I was in his room, so I saw him come in and saw the effects," Jisung clarified. Chan calmed down, slightly.

"Okay. Why were you in his room? And what was the part about Felix?"

"Felix is in my room with Changbin. I don't like being in the same room, it makes me feel lonely and also it's annoying. So, I was planning on sleeping in Felix's bed. Minho is his roommate, so I see him whenever I spend the night there," Jisung explained. He felt better, just from explaining it to Chan. Simply talking always made Jisung feel better.

"So this isn't the first time you got sexiled?" Chan said with humor in his voice.

"I mean, I don't know if they're fucking or not, but yeah, it's like the third time I've had to crash in Felix's room" Jisung internally cringed at his own whiny voice.

"Yeah, that sucks. If you don't want to room with Minho, I have an extra bed in here. Also, I'm pretty sure Hyunjin hasn't slept in his own room for the entire year and would be willing to loan you a bed. Or the whole room" Chan laughed, and Jisung found himself smiling along.

"I'm good, I think. Minho's usually not terrible. Me and Felix basically just trade rooms a couple times a week," Jisung tried to be cheerful, and found himself inexplicably feeling better.

"That's good, at least. So, do you want to go back to his room, or spend the night with me?"

Jisung pondered this. He wasn't particularly close to Chan, but he had been good comfort. However, he would feel more comfortable in his own room, but that wasn't an option. Finally, Felix's room had become something like his own, and he didn't mind being alone in the room, but the main problem was Minho.

"What's happening to Minho?" Jisung didn't answer Chan's question but instead asked the question burning at the back of his mind.

"You said he got in a fight?" Chan asked rhetorically, not expecting a response, "He's most likely in detention."

"Just detention?" Jisung said surprised, before remembering that that detention was probably different at this school than his last.

"Trust me, avoid detention. It's actual hell," Chan advised, "Minho will not be coming back to the room tonight, so you'll be alone in there, too. It's up to you where you want to sleep."

"I think I'll spend the night in Lix's room, I guess?" Jisung said after pondered for a while.

"Sounds good. If you need anything, just come in, you don't even have to knock, okay?" Chan said with a kind smile, and Jisung nodded in agreement.

After peeking to check the hallway was clear, Jisung scurried back across the hall to Minho's room. He quickly opened and closed the door, hiding in case the night shift catches him out of bed.

He faces the overwhelming emptiness of the room and takes a deep breath to steady himself. He hates being alone and finds himself wishing he had taken up Chan's offer to sleep in his room. However, he could tell that Chan valued his time alone, and also that Chan had no plans on sleeping anytime soon. Jisung, on the other hand, felt exhausted already and just wanted to sleep, even if it was a bit earlier than he usually would.

He shuffles across the floor once again to Felix's bed and falls onto the blankets that smell like Felix's body wash. He grabs the pillow above his head and hugs it, allowing the scent of Felix's shampoo to wash over his senses.

Even the smell of his best friend is enough to ease the thrumming of his chest, and he slowly relaxes against the somewhat soft mattress.

Despite his body begging for sleep, his mind kept running. His mind doing acrobatics trying to think about everyone the has entered his life in the past few weeks, and it's still a lot.

Chan, who was comforting and kind, if a bit distant from the others.

Changbin, who's tough and hard to talk to, unless you happen to be Felix.

Hyunjin, who loves more than he should.

Jeongin, who's smile can make anyone feel better.

Seungmin, who tries to keep everyone reasonable, but really doesn't.

And finally Minho. Who's beautiful and terrifying and who's threats feel less empty than they did before. Who's hurt people, who is continuing to hurt people, who maybe has been hurt. Jisung's brain screamed at him to stay away, but his chest tightened every time he saw the elder. He knew he had a crush, despite his mind telling him to stop.

Jisung smiles softly remembering the nickname 'Sunshine.' He wants Minho to always call him that, wants Minho to pet his hair and tease him for getting drunk, but still lets him use his lap. Wants to feel safe, and knows he won't be safe if he's around Minho.

Jisung sighs and flips over in bed again. Nothing he does matters, anyway. He should forget Minho and focus on school, but even with his mind decided, his heart still wishes Minho was asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me projecting onto Jisung and making him feel super lonely because I miss my friends.
> 
> This chapter got a bit out of hand, it was supposed to be longer but I split it into two chapters instead. Sorry for the semi short chapter!
> 
> THE COMEBACK OML!! I am not okay!! 
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to my favorite Sunshine Twins!! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, stay safe and I hope you are all happy


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes okay. Chaotic time in my life, but I'm back and thriving. Kinda. Here's the next chapter! I kinda hate it but I couldn't put off posting for another week, so sorry for all of my mistakes.
> 
> Oops its angsty. Prepare the tissues! Unhealthy household for Minho, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Minho sat with his head in the desk, bored out of his mind. He had been in detention since the night before, and it was almost the end of the school day now. He should be in his final class, but instead was sitting in the same goddamn chair in the detention classroom.

His mind drifted around, landing on Chan, as usual. Chan had been his crush since he came to the school, but he only ever admitted it to Changbin. Even that had been a mistake.

What surprised him was a new person that kept popping up into his head, the loud boy who was friends with Felix. Minho wasn't a very kind person, but something about the sunshine boy made him want to be softer.

It wasn't a crush, not yet anyways. But Minho knew where this was going, he had seen it happen with Chan before. The want to be seen by Jisung, the need to be noticed. The urge to talk more and talk louder. The small ache whenever he saw him wrapped around someone else. Minho knew he wouldn't last long.

But he also knew that he shouldn't. The boy was filled with smiles and warmth, and Minho wasn't. Hell, Minho was like a disease. He hurt those around him, and he didn't want to hurt Jisung.

When he first met Jisung, all he could think about was how annoying he was. Constantly in his way, waking him up early, singing loudly and ungodly hours, wearing skirt and bright colors and everything Minho despised.

Minho knew the younger liked him. He wasn't exactly subtle. The amount of times Minho had caught the younger staring, Felix teasing him, lifting suggestive brows, and a cute blush the was almost always on his face whenever Minho was around. Minho would have to be stupid to not notice.

But it only scared him more. He wasn't good enough. Jisung would just get hurt if it continued, but Minho didn't know how to approach the subject, or to tell the younger to move on.

He could only hope that Jisung would get scared. That was how he avoided friends, so, in theory, it should help him avoid a confession. But Minho had snapped at Jisung enough times for most people to avoid him, but it didn't affect the Jisung the same way.

Minho sighed and put his head in the desk, trying to block out the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above him and the scratching of the monitor's pen. His neck was sore from his uncomfortable sleeping position, but he could bring himself to care.

But Chan. Every time he saw the older boy, his chest squeezed. Even when Chan was dating that other boy, Minho's gaze always lingered on him. After the breakup, when Chan didn't move unless he was forced. He watched when Chan lost his best friend, he him crying when he thought no one else was around. Despite his long lasting crush, Minho had never tried to be anything with Chan. He knew better.

So Minho sat and hated his brain. Why was it trying to make him crush on Jisung, when he was busy enough trying to get over Chan. If only he hadn't let the kid sleep on him when he was drunk, maybe he would never have looked twice at the boy. But now his heart was split between his long time crush and the young boy who had caught his eye.

Minho pulled himself out of his thoughts to the clock above the door. He still had an hour left in detention. Time always seemed to crawl when he was in the detention room. Every time he got into a fight, he always ended up staring at that same cursed clock. It was getting annoying.

His body was still sore from the fight yesterday, especially because he hadn't been able to sleep in his own bed to recover. He absentmindedly ran his hand over his rough knuckles, regretting the fight already.

He knew he shouldn't fight anymore, but sometimes he couldn't help it. His mom's words filled his ears as if she were next to him.

Keep fighting, Minho. See where it gets you. When you're starving on the streets, or getting hunted by some gang you managed to anger, don't come back to me. Once you're 18, you're not coming home. Get into drugs and gangs, just keep me and your brother out of it. You've hurt our family enough. You're lucky it's just a boarding school, I'm this close to putting you in a military school. I know the dean wants you in Juvie, you should count your lucky stars. You should be more like your brother, he doesn't fight or talk or need medications or fail classes or skip school. You should be better, you're supposed to be a role model for him, not the other way around. If you keep getting in trouble at this school, I won't let you see your brother again. I don't want you anywhere near my family. Stay away, Minho. We don't want you unless you change yourself.

Minho had really tried to be better. He had lasted this far without getting into a fight. He worked in his classes, and only drank that one time with his hallmates, and he didn't even get caught.

He knew that his mom would hear about the fight, and she would tell to stay away from home for Thanksgiving break. He would be have a short fuse for the next few weeks, and get in another fight. She would tell him to stay from Christmas too. He would be upset again. Another fight or two, and he wouldn't have a place go for spring break. By then it would have all gone downhill, she would only take him back at home over the summer for legal reasons. She would kick him out of the house during the day and lock him in his room at night.

Maybe if he could get a summer job and hide the funds, he could get a small apartment after his senior year. Or maybe he could drop out, it's not like any colleges are going to want him, but he needs a high school degree for most basic jobs.

Groaning, he rested his head onto his arms, feeling the faint pains from the bruises. Minho didn't care anymore.

Minho remembered when people still worried about him. When he came home with a scraped elbow and his mom fussed over it, placing a band-aid and kissing it better. Even after his first fight, she gave him ice and put something on his wounds. But after the second, third, tenth fights, she just looked the other way, and pulled his little brother into the next room.

His thoughts circled in predictable fashion; Chan, Jisung, home, brother, wallowing in self pity, repeat. If there was one thing about detention, it sure gave Minho a chance to think, and regret his actions. Of course, it didn't stop him from beating up the next person who decided to cross him.

His thoughts drifted back to the previous day. He didn't plan on getting into a fight, but then he failed his English test. Why did he need to learn English anyways? He can speak Korean well enough. But nevertheless, he was wound up and pissed. So when he passed someone talking shit about Chan in the hallways, he couldn't stop himself.

The whispered words wormed right into Minho's ear. The snide comment Minho never should have heard. Two kids saying that Chan should- Minho couldn't bear it.

"What did you say?" Minho stopped in his tracks right next to the pair. A boy and a girl, neither he recognized.

"Who are you?" The girl said bravely.

"I asked, what did you say about Chan?" Minho's teeth clenched as he fully faced them.

The girl laughed. "I said, he's stuck up. He thinks he's so special just because the headmaster favors him, thinks he can do whatever he wants. He gets on my nerves. Just a teachers pet who thinks they are better than the rest of us just because he doesn't get in trouble. Why? do you have a problem with me saying that?"

Minho trembled with barely contained rage. He cant hurt people he can't hurt people he can't he can't he can't-

The boy next to her finally spoke up, "See? Even you are blinded by his stupid smile and fake kindness. You don't know him and yet you are so ready to hurt someone just because they don't like him. Personally, I think he should just die. We don't need people like that around, he should just- "

The boy never finished whatever he was going to say. Minho punched him once, twice, three times. The girl screamed, he shoved he against the wall and hit her face before someone ripped his arm away. A hit was landed on his face, Minho kicked out his legs on instinct, watching the boy fall but then the girl clawed at his arms with her long nails and someone else grabbed him from behind and he was running. Running away from the gradually growing crowd of students excited to watch a fight, from the pair he had left.

He ran up the star case and flew up to his hallway. He prayed to all the gods that Felix wasn't in his room, he couldn't handle another person. He was scared he would hit them too, he didn't want to hurt Felix or Jisung or Chan or anyone else in his hallway. Maybe he could find Changbin. Changbin always knew what to say, how to calm Minho down, even if Minho got mad, Changbin never held it against him. He understood.

But he opened the door and it was Jisung. Jisung, who looked surprised and innocent and scared and confused. It was Jisung who was talking, Jisung who he was going to hurt. Stop talking, leave, go away. Minho knew he was going to snap, going to grab Jisung and hit him until he was unrecognizable, Jisung who would run at the sight of him, Jisung who was never going to look at Minho the same.

Minho stripped his clothes. He didn't want to carry the blood of those kids anymore. He all but ran into the bathroom, a door separating Minho from the kid. He didn't want to hurt Jisung. He needed to breath.

The ringing of the school bell ended Minho's thoughts. Without glancing at the woman watching the room, he stood up and walked out the door, ignoring the soreness in all of his muscles. The halls were mostly empty, but Minho knew they would start to fill up now that the school day was over.

He walked with purpose, avoiding the students as they filed out of their classes. The halls were never crowded but it was enough for Minho to see many faces. The school itself only had about 50 kids, so he passed many familiar faces. He passed a concerned Chan, an annoyed Changbin, distracted Felix and Jisung, and the two bastards from yesterday, bruised faces and looks that could kill. He decided to ignore them, and they (wisely) did not try to approach him.

Finally arriving at the staircase, he placed each foot powerfully, enough that kids could surely hear him coming. He didn't want to see more people. He reached his floor and entered his room, thanking the gods that no one was in his room.

Minho stood for a moment, glancing between the bathroom and his bed. He was exhausted, but he could also feel the sweat and grime of the past few days clinging to his skin. After a moment of deliberation, his aching bones one and he moved to sit down on his bed. He just needed sleep.

Minho never had trouble sleeping, something he was grateful for. He had seen the eyebags under Chan's and Changbin's eyes enough times to appreciate his ability to fall asleep. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

\----(╥_╥)----

Minho was awoken later. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he heard the door to his room close softly. Minho wanted to check who it was but didn't really want to move. He heard soft footsteps pad across the floor behind him, which he had come to recognize as Jisung. Why was Jisung here again?

The footsteps did not make it over to Minho's bed, stopping and Felix's bed. If Jisung was in here at Felix's bed, then Changbin and Felix were probably going at it again. Horny bastards. Minho wanted to go back to sleep, but also recognized how disgusting he really was. Maybe now would be a good time to get up and shower.

But when Minho rolled over to get out of bed, he heard the boy on the other bed squeak and a loud thump. Minho looked quickly to see Jisung on the floor, groaning.

"Damn, Minho. You scared me!" Whined Jisung, hitting head head against the side of the bed. Minho forced a smirk on his face.

"Maybe you should be more aware of yourself, sunshine," Minho said lowly, wanting to leave the situation. He took a few steps towards his dresser, but Jisung spoke again.

"I'm trying. You're the only person who notices me anymore!"

Minho paused. Where did that come from?

"What?" Minho said harshly.

"Bin and Lix are off doing disgusting things, Chan spend all this time studying, the terrible trio never talk to anyone outside their group. You're the only person who responds to me anymore!" Jisung looked really upset.

Minho cursed himself for not noticing how upset the younger boy was. He was clearly not okay, which means Minho was supposed to somehow comfort the boy. However, he had no idea how to do that.

"Even Felix?" Minho asked incredulously, stalling for time. How do you comfort an abandoned boy?

"Yes!" Jisung voice broke. He was on the verge of tears. Minho heart shattered, but his body wouldn't let him be soft. He wanted to hug the younger, pet his hair, whisper assurances. However, he couldn't.

"Felix only cares about Changbin anymore. He's completely forgotten me. He did this at our old school, but I had other friends so it wasn't so bad. But now we're are somewhere new, and all he did was get a boyfriend and forget me again! He's my best friend, he hadn't spoken to me in days, and we haven't really talked for like a month! Why does he-" Jisung started crying. Minho's brain still couldn't function.

"Don't cry, just fucking talk to him," Minho suggested, internally wincing at how insensitive his words were. But he could get attached, no matter how cute and broken Jisung was. Jisung needed someone better.

Jisung kept crying, and Minho was fed up. This was not his responsibility! Minho was a few seconds away from storming over to Felix and Changbin when Jisung tried to talk again.

"I-it's just. I wa-want s-someone to wan' me! Everyone else h-has someone, their n-number one p-person. I'm n-no ones n-number one!" Jisung continued sniffing and Minho could not decided what to do.

"Jisung, I-"

"I know. I know you don't like me. You put up with me at best, maybe secretly plotting to kill me. I know you don't like me, but I really like you and I don't know what to do anymore!" Jisung yelled.

Minho was surprised. One, that no one else had heard Jisung's breakdown. The walls were very thin.

But more importantly, Jisung just admitted his feelings. Jisung just admitted to liking Minho. Minho froze, unsure of how to respond. As much as he wanted to younger to stop crying, he couldn't say the words.

"Jisung-" Minho's words died in his mouth. He had no idea what to say.

"Please Minho. Please say you like me back I can't- I don't have anyone anymore. Please," Jisung said softly.

Minho couldn't say it. His thoughts were far beyond that small dorm room. It's just another person to lose. Another person he will eventually let down, someone he's going to hurt. He can't be around people.

"I'm sorry Jisung" Minho finally said.

Jisung nodded more tears filling his eyes. Minho was still standing a few feet away like a statue. What happens now?

Jisung, apparently, decided it was enough. He got up with his face clearly confronted in pain. Minho's eyes were glued to his large puffy eyes, filled with tears. His face was streaked and his cheeks a bright red. Minho felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry, Minho" Jisung said quietly, Minho almost missed the words.

He then ran from the room faster than Minho could open his mouth, not that he knew what to say.

Minho stared at the closed door, feeling another part of himself die.

It's for the better. Jisung deserves someone who won't hurt him. All you do is hurt people.

Minho sighed loudly and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Logically, he knows it's for the best. But a part of him that he won't acknowledge is screaming at him to run after Jisung.

Minho feels his chest ache, but no tears come. He hasn't cried in years, but he's certainly not going to cry because he rejected a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Yeah. I know it's late, but I really tried to update today. There's most like a lot of typos, but I'll hopefully get some time to edit soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I love you all!
> 
> <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter starts a little bit steamy, but I refuse to write smut so you are safe. Thank you for reading!

Changbin's breath was coming in short bursts, all he could feel was heat everywhere. Felix's mouth was connected to his, and his chest was burning from lack of oxygen. However, he could care less as he ran his hands up and down Felix's slim waist.

A groan was heard between them but Changbin couldn't be sure who it came from. He could feel Felix's small hand in his hair, the other clutching the collar of Changbin's shirt. Felix also seemed out of breath, but neither one wanted to stop.

Felix moved his leg so his thigh was pressed against Changbin's crotch. Changbin groaned lowly, pressing his hands harder against Felix's side. Felix disconnected their lips with a breathy giggle, allowing both boys to catch their breath.

Before Felix could attack his lips again, the door slammed open loud enough to scare both boys. Changbin looked over to see who interrupted, and was surprised to see Jisung standing hunched in the doorway.

"Ji?" Felix called, concerned. Felix got off of Changbin looking scared. Then Jisung started crying.

"Lix- he- he- I didn't- I- Lix!" Jisung was sobbing, barely able to breath. Felix rushed forward to catch him as him legs gave out.

Jisung curled up against Felix, sobbing loudly into his shirt. His hands were bunched up on Felix's chest, shaking madly. Felix pet Jisung's hair with one hand, and held him close with the other.

"Shh Ji, it's okay. It's okay, baby," Felix softly comforted the boy. Changbin awkwardly sat in the bed, readjusting himself to look halfway decent.

Jisung sat there crying for a while, Felix whispering soft words into his ear. Eventually, Jisung went silent as he wrapped his arms around Felix, still pressing his face against Felix's chest. Changbin watched, scared for his younger roommate.

Although Jisung had never really interacted much with Changbin, Changbin had still developed a soft spot for Jisung over the few weeks of school. Felix talked about him non-stop, as all of Felix's memories and stories has Jisung somewhere in them. The two were inseparable.

Felix had noticed Jisung growing more distant, but he had figured he didn't want to be around Changbin and Felix when they were being romantic. No one had predicted Jisung breaking down in Felix's arms.

"Hey, Ji. Welcome back!" Felix said warmly once Jisung removed his head from Felix's chest.

"Lix!" Jisung sniffed, taking a shaky breath.

"Yes Ji. Now, can you tell me what happened?" Felix asked softly.

Jisung nodded. "I was coming back, and I was really lonely, and you and Changbin were busy so I had to go to Minho but that's a mess and I started crying because I felt really lonely and I accidentally admitted that I like Minho and he rejected me and he looked disgusted and I think he hates me now!" Jisung cried, burying his face again. Felix just nodded, and continued letting Jisung's hair.

"Binnie?" Felix asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go talk to Minho? One, to see how he's doing. But also tog eat the other side of this. Okay?"

Changbin nodded and left the cuddled pair, closing the door behind him. He walked quickly over to Minho's room, opening the door without knocking.

Minho was laying on the bed, an arm tossed over his face to block out the room. He groaned when Changbin walked in, and removed his arm to glare at him.

Changbin knew he didn't have any hard feelings behind it, so sat on Felix's bed across from Minho. Minho sat up to, so the two friends looked at each other carefully, silently inspecting the other.

"He went to Felix?" Minho asked, looking miserable. Changbin silently nodded. 

"What happened, Min?" 

Minho groaned and collapsed backwards into the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"I suck at dealing with people, you know? So Jisung comes in the room and wakes me up and starts crying" Minho sighs. Changbin waited, knowing Minho will keep talking when he is ready. 

"He was crying about Felix I think, or maybe everyone. He said that I was the only person who talks to him anymore, which is bullshit because I don't even talk to him." Minho paused again, and Changbin silently thought over what Minho had said. Was Jisung feeling left out? jealous?

"I am really bad at emotions, you know. I didn't know what to do with this kid crying about his friends in front of me!" Minho groaned. 

"So then he look at me and says he likes me and begs me to accept him, but like, I can't! You know how I am with people, I can't- " Minho's voiced emotionless, but Changbin knew Minho well enough to recognize Minho was fighting his feelings. 

"He, well, he ran off. And now you're here to punch me for breaking the kid, so just get on with it" Minho finished. 

Changbin sat in the silence for a minute, digesting Minho's story. When Minho didn't say anything else, Changbin decided it was his turn. 

"Why was he crying at first?" Was Changbin's first question. 

"I think he was feeling lonely and abandoned because Felix was spending all his time with you, and he didn't have any other friends," Minho said. 

Guilt filled Changbin. He had been greedy with Felix, and Jisung had payed the price. 

"And what did he say about liking you?" Changbin choose to continue to figure out the whole story. 

"He said something about wanting someone to want him, and then said like 'I know you don't like me, but please' and I just-" Minho groaned again. 

"I don't want the kid around me, for his own sake. I'm not a good person, if you didn't notice. That kid will just get hurt around me, and he's too stupid to realize it!" Minho kept talking. 

"Minho?" Changbin started carefully, looking at Minho carefully.

"Do you like Jisung?" 

Minho didn't say a word. He just stared at the ceiling, eyes far away. Changbin knew he was deep within his mind, probably trying to figure out what his feelings for the kid were. Knowing talking wouldn't help much, Changbin remained silent. 

"No" Minho said finally, but Changbin could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Minho" Changbin responded firmly. 

"It doesn't matter if I like the kid or not" Minho sighed, "I hurt him and he should just move on and not focus on me." 

"Minho, it does matter. Your feelings have value" Changbin countered.

"Whatever. It's not like I should date the kid," Minho sighed, before looking at Changbin suspiciously, "you're not telling me to date him, right?"

"No, I'm not," Changbin agreed. 

"So why does it matter?" Minho groaned. 

"Just because you guys are not compatible doesn't mean you should deny your feelings. You should understand what you are feeling, even if you don't plan on acting on those feelings."

"Duded what the fuck? Are you a therapist? You sounded like a google search" Minho complained. 

Changbin chuckled, "I was googling stuff the other day on the library computers. Like, feelings and stuff. That might be verbatim from a random mental health site"

"Well damn, okay. I guess it makes sense," Minho finally agreed. 

"So, do you like Jisung?" Changbin asked again. 

"Maybe" Minho spoke slowly, but it was enough for Changbin to understand.

"You shouldn't date him though" Changbin said superfluously. 

"I know" Minho grunted, sounding pissed again. 

The two sat in comfortable silence as thought about everything. As much as he wanted Minho to be happy, Changbin knew that most people couldn't put up with Minho's anger and violence. More than that, he didn't want Jisung to have to put up with it. Maybe someday Minho will find the perfect person, but emotional, energetic Jisung would just get hurt. 

A loud door slam caused both boys to jump and face the door. They could hear heavy footsteps hurrying down the hall before their own door was pushed open. 

Felix marched into the room looking absolutely livid. 

"YOU!" He shouted, pointing at Minho, "Why did you have to hurt my friend? Why!"

Jisung was right behind Felix, uselessly pulling on Felix's arm trying to get him to stop. His face was still puffy and stained with tears, but he was no longer crying. 

"Felix..." He protested quietly, but Felix wasn't listening. He was too focused on Minho. 

"You seriously rejected him like that? You didn't even try to comfort him! You just stood there when he cried!" Felix yelled. 

Changbin cringed. Yelling at Minho, especially when he was emotional, was an easy way to get hurt. He hoped Minho would have the sense to not hurt Felix, or else Changbin would never be able to be around him again. 

Looking at Minho, you could see the change from a few minutes ago. He no longer looked broken and conflicted, but was glaring at Felix with barely controlled rage. Any soft feelings left the room as soon as Felix and Jisung came in. 

"Why should I? We aren't friends! He's just some kid, he's not even my actual roommate! If you're such a great friend, why weren't you here? Oh right, you were sucking Changbin's dick! Hypocrite. He's not my fucking problem, okay?" Minho snapped. 

The room was silent. Felix looked guilty, but still really pissed. Jisung looked like he was going to cry again, having stopped trying to control Felix. Even Changbin was shocked. He knew Minho would try to deny his feelings, but that was just harsh. Changbin knew he didn't mean it, but he felt himself getting pissed. 

"I didn't know he was upset! If I knew he crying, I would have helped him! You are just a heartless bastard, you know!"

"I don't know the kid, so why should I fucking deal with it? I didn't ask him to breakdown in front of me!" 

"It's called being a good person, jackass!"

"What part of me makes you think I'm a good person?"

"Seriously dude, you are such an asshole! Changbin, why are you even friends with him?" Felix turned to Changbin. 

Changbin stuttered, trying to come up with an answer while both boys were glaring at him with such ferocity. 

"Minho's not so bad, once you get to know him?" Changbin said lamely. Minho was an amazing person, when he wasn't pretending to be an uncaring asshole. 

Both boys rolled their eyes at his cliché answer. 

"Besides, it's not my fault he was crying in the first place, it was yours!" Minho snapped at Felix. 

Felix paused, a flash of confusion and denial crossed his face. 

"What do you mean it's my fault? I would never hurt Jisung!" Felix looked angrier now, causing Changbin to worry he would have to break up a fist fight between the two. 

"Oh yeah, then why was he sobbing on the floor because he felt like you had left him for your new boyfriend? Why was he crying about feeling lonely and left behind? Huh?"

Felix broke, his face pure fear and pain. He turned to look at Jisung, who had been watching in shocked silence. 

"Ji? Do really feel like that?" Felix asked softly, looking terrified. 

Jisung shook his head, but his guilty expression betrayed him. Felix looked so hurt, Changbin just wanted to wrap him up in a hug. However, he stayed motionless on the sidelines. 

"Ji, I never meant to make you feel forgotten. I love you so much and I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm so sorry that I did that to you" Felix spoke hernesly. 

"I know, Lix. I know you didn't mean it. I just didn't want to get between you and Changbin but I don't really have any friends here," Jisung said sadly. 

"Jisung," Felix said firmly, gently pulling Jisung's chin upwards, "I love you so much and I will always choose you over anyone else. If you ever want to spend time with me or talk, just say the word and I will drop anything to be with you."

Jisung teared up again, "I'm sorry, Lix. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would love to spend more time with you."

The two best friends hugged, comforting each other. Changbin and Minho exchanged surprised glances. It was obvious why the two had managed to be friends for so long. The communication between the pair was immaculate. Changbin felt the familiar flair of jealousy, but ignored it. 

The two stayed hugging each other close, far longer than Changbin would consider necessary. Finally they broke apart to giggle at each other. Both had puffy eyes but they were smiling. 

"Alright kids. If you're done confessing you love for each other, can you leave so I can take a nap? I'm tired," Minho rolled his eyes but Changbin could hear the faint jealousy in his voice. 

"Dude just shut up, you aren't helping" Felix groaned, turning to face Minho again. 

"Wasn't trying to help, just trying to get you to leave so I can shower in peace" Minho snapped back. 

Felix rolled his eyes, no longer being soft for Jisung, "Of course, the only person you care about is yourself"

Changbin froze. Minho didn't get hurt by most words, but calling him selfish and uncaring was a sure way to get punched, no questions asked. As Changbin predicted, Minho pushed himself across the room in a single stride, catching Felix's shirt collar. 

"You can shut the fuck up, kid. You don't know shit and the only reason I haven't hurt you yet is because Changbin would get upset. If you keep pushing my buttons, I will eventually knock your teeth out, no matter who's dick you're sucking. So watch you words and don't forget who you are fucking with." Minho spoke harshly, pushing Felix backwards step by step until he was backed against a wall. 

Changbin felt rage rise within him and was across the room before he could stop himself. He grabbed at Minho's arm, pushing him off of Felix. 

"Minho!" He yelled at his friend, who just looking pissed. 

"What, angry 'cuz I'm touching your new boy toy?" Minho sneered. 

Changbin knew Minho was just pissed and didn't mean it, but he hated the way Minho was treating Felix. He was pretty sure that if Minho continued, he would end up getting physical. 

"Minho!" Changbin said again.

Minho's didn't soften, but his shoulders drooped slightly.

"Fine, but just because I don't want to lose the only person who puts up with me" Minho grumbled. 

Changbin sighed and looked towards Felix to make sure he was okay. He was still looking scared shitless, but his breathing was slowly evening out. Changbin pulled him close to try and comfort him, and was pleased to feel Felix relax in his grasp. 

Minho fake gagged as he brushed past the couple, and Changbin could hear him sitting back down on his bed. He didn't release Felix, but carefully waddled over to Felix' bed together and sat down awkwardly, trying not to move their upper bodies. 

"Disgusting" 

"Shut the fuck up, Minho"

Jisung also moved closer to the beds, so now the small group was gathered, hopefully ready to talk. Changbin also let go of Felix, but Felix stayed wrapped around his middle. Changbin did not mind. 

"Alright" Changbin started, "let's figure out what happened, first. Jisung?"

Jisung shuffled awkwardly while staring at the floor.

"I was kinda sad, and I missed Lix. I walked around campus and was getting stressed by homework and feeling really lonely. So when I got back to find Felix and Changbin... doing things... I got really said again, and so I went to Felix's room like I usually do and Minho was in there and I was really emotionally fucked up and broke down in front of him and accidentally admitted that I liked him, then got upset when he rejected me and so I went to Lix. 

"Okay" Changbin said, "now Minho?"

"Fuck, I don't know. I was in detention after the fight, I was sore and tired and still kinda pissed. You know, punching those guys felt good but it didn't completely fix me. Anyway, I got out at the end of the day, so i went back to my room. Super fucking sore and a little gross, I haven't showered in a while. I decided to prioritize sleep, and so when I woke up to Jisung coming in and crying in front of me, I was a bit surprised and I honestly had no fucking clue what to do. Then he ran off, Changbin came to talk, and then Felix came in wanting to beat my ass. Is that good enough for you?" Minho talked slowly, as usual, but quickly enough that neither of the younger boys would interrupt. 

"Okay" Changbin said finally, opening the conversation for any of the other three boys. Jisung was the first to speak up.

"Minho?" 

"What?" Minho said sharply, probably more harshly than he intended. But Jisung was not deterred. 

"I just want to be clear, I really do like you. Like, a lot. Basically since I first saw you, actually."

Minho chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. 

"That sounds like a mistake. You shouldn't be around someone like me, you know?" 

"Why not?"

Minho didn't respond, just giving Jisung an exasperated look. 

"Seriously, why not!" Jisung protested. 

"I literally threatened your best friend two minutes ago, I beat up two kids in the hallway yesterday, I've beat up a bunch of people over my middle and high school career, I'm not very nice, hell I've even threatened to hurt you, haven't I?" Minho listed factually, as if talking about the weather. 

"And? You never actually hurt me!" Jisung protested. 

"Exactly! I haven't hurt you yet. The fact is, if you spend time around me you are going to get hurt, so back off, okay?"

Jisung looked upset, but he just slumped backwards in against the wall he was leaning against. Felix looked up from where he was hugging Changbin, and released his hold to get up and comfort his best friend. Softly, the pair wrapped their arms around each other and appeared comfortable. But then Felix suddenly turned around to look at Minho. 

"I also have a question!" He announced.

"What" Minho groaned. 

"Do you like Jisung?"

The question hung in the air, all three other boys having gone silent. 

"What?" Minho asked confused, but Changbin knew he was just stalling for time while trying to control himself. 

"Do you like Jisung? Because in all of your ranting, I never heard you say that you didn't" Felix said thoughtfully. 

Minho sat for a second, clearly going over the pros and cons of being honest in his head. Changbin tried hard not to reveal anything on his face in case Minho decided to deny his crush. 

"Yeah, I think I do" Minho said calmly.

Changbin was shocked, and one look at Felix and Jisung showed that they felt the same. Not only did Minho admit it, he admitted it so easily. Even Changbin had to beat it out of him, but Felix got him to say it so quickly. 

"Oh" Jisung said quietly, staring at the ground once more. 

Minho nodded slowly, still keeping a poker face somehow. 

"If that's it, I seriously do need a shower and sleep," Minho said with false annoyance. 

"Oh, okay. Let's go, then" Felix said, leading Jisung out of the room. Changbin was left alone with Minho. 

"You okay?" Changbin asked. He didn't expect an honest reply, but he did want to give Minho the opportunity. 

"I'm alright. I wasn't kidding about that shower, though" Minho laughed, standing up. Changbin stood up too. 

"Alright. Goodnight, I guess?" Changbin said a bit awkwardly. 

"'Night, bin"

Changbin nodded and exited the room, hearing the shower start before he closed the door. When he got back to his own dorm, he was not surprised to see Jisung and Felix cuddled closely together on Jisung's bed. Swallowing his jealousy, Changbin got into his own bed. Exhaustion pulled at his bones after the stress of dealing with Minho's emotional constipation. Quickly, sleep overtook his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block has entered the chat. 
> 
> Yeah, I'm not very proud of this chapter. I'm sorry, but I can't really write stuff like this. I hope some of you enjoyed it anyways. 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, please comment! I don't always respond, but i read all of your comments and they always make my day. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you have a great week!
> 
> <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then. More shenanigans in the basement, drinking, smoking, and sexual innuendos. I refuse to write smut, but these are horny teenagers, so they are going to talk about it.
> 
> If you don't know the game mafia, look it up. They play it in this chapter, it's easier to understand if you know the game beforehand.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Jisung sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling as if expecting something to change. He could pretend that he never said anything to Minho, never hurt Felix's feelings, never heard Minho say anything.

Because now, a few days later, and he knew it couldn't last. Felix had been better towards him, but it only made him feel worse. His insides twisted each time Felix said goodbye to Changbin to spend time with Jisung because Jisung knew he didn't want to be there.

Felix had, at least, not taken the room at night so Jisung wouldn't have to spend the night next to Minho. Jisung already planned to spend the night with Chan if Felix decided to go at it again.

But it was a Friday, and Chan had announced that they would be going back down to the basement. The basement. Where, last time, Jisung had fallen asleep and woke up to Minho's beautiful face and the nickname 'Sunshine'.

Jisung sighed again. He didn't want to remember that night, when he began to have hope, to see another side of the boy who had previously just been an asshole. When he thought that maybe, just maybe, Minho could return his feelings. Instead, Minho said he had feelings but so obviously rejected him, resolutely said no. Jisung couldn't help but feel hurt.

His self-loathing was interrupted by the door opening. Jisung assumed it was Changbin and was proven correct when he heard the older boy clear his throat to speak.

"Jisung?" He said hesitantly, so Jisung propped himself up to make eye contact with the boy.

"Yes?"

"Um, we are all meeting in Chan's right now, you the last one. They sent me to, um, collect you? I think that was the word Lixie used," Changbin said awkwardly.

"Oh shit, really? What time..." Jisung trailed off as he checked the clock by his bed.

_9:56_

They were supposed to meet at 9:45. How had Jisung managed to fuck up such a simple thing?

"Shit, sorry!" Jisung spoke quickly while trying to roll out his bed. However, his foot got caught in his blankets, leaving to fall less than gracefully to the floor. He looked up to see Changbin fighting a smile at Jisung's misfortune.

"Shut up" Jisung grumbled while standing up properly.

Changbin didn't respond (not that Jisung expected it from the taciturn boy) so together they walked the few steps from their dorm to Chan's. Changbin opened the door and ushered Jisung inside, where everyone else was waiting.

Felix and Chan were talking, but stopped once they noticed Jisung. Hyunjin and Seungmin were unbothered, barely sparing him a glance as they continued their own talk. Jeongin appeared to be asleep on Seungmin's lap. Minho was deeply interested in his fingernails.

"Sorry guys, I didn't check the time," Jisung said awkwardly while rubbing his neck. Chan nodded and stood up, causing Felix to pout a little. Jisung decided to solve that by diving into his best friend's arms and holding him tightly. Felix sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jisung.

"Alright, we can head down in groups again. Same groups, except you three are going second instead of last" Chan gave Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin a pointed look, causing Seungmin to blush.

Nodding, Felix and Jisung carefully extracted their limbs from each other before standing up to join Chan by the door.

"Remember, ten-minute intervals. Don't fuck on my bed again!" Chan closed the door on Hyunjin's exasperated protests.

"You ready for tonight?" Felix asked softly, trying not to draw too much attention to their small group as they made their way towards the basement.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Besides, I need a drink. Don't let me near Minho when I'm buzzed, please?" Jisung pleaded with Felix. He didn't need to make a fool of himself once his brain shut off.

"Of course, baby" Felix teased, pinching Jisung's cheek. Jisung made a face causing Felix to giggle at him.

"I heard some rumors about you and Minho, but I want to hear it from the source" Chan interrupted suddenly, "what exactly happened?"

"Um-" Jisung started, but stopped as he looked around the (admittedly empty) halls, "I'll tell you when we get to the place, okay?"

Chan just nodded, leaving Felix and Jisung to talk again.

"So, Lix. I noticed you've been spending more time with me, and less with Bin" Jisung smirked. Felix looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"You probably have blue balls or some shit, you guys were fucking every day and now you haven't seen him in a week!" Jisung cackled.

Felix slapped his arm, hard, "you little bitch! We were not fucking every day, and we still hang out sometimes, so shut up!"

"What, do you guys make out in empty classrooms or something? Cuz I think they have cameras in classrooms too, so that might be an issue" Jisung smiled evilly.

Felix blushed hard, "NO, we haven't done anything in empty classrooms. Usually bathrooms"

"YOU GUYS FUCKED IN A BATHROOM?!" Jisung almost yelled, getting shushed by both Australians.

"We did _not_ have sex in that bathroom. We just kissed. God, you're so dirty-minded, Ji!" Felix groaned, but Jisung could hear the faint laughter underneath.

"Yeah, _I'm_ dirty-minded. How many times have I walk in on you two half-naked and moaning like you _want_ to get caught? Dumbass"

Felix didn't respond, because by then they had reached the entrance. Felix went in first followed by Jisung, with Chan the last one in. Once all three boys were inside, Felix collapsed dramatically in the old cracked sofa while Chan took up position sitting on top of the drugs cabinet. Jisung sat in the ground in front of the sofa and rested his head against the side of the couch.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Chan asked. Jisung started, he had forgotten about the agreement with Chan.

"Basically, I was really upset for... reasons... and I accidentally ended up breaking down in front of Minho and admitting I had a crush on him and he rejected but then later said he also like me but that he didn't want to date me so I don't know anymore" Jisung ranted. Chan nodded slowly, before speaking.

"I don't think it's that he didn't want to date you, it's that he doesn't want _you_ to date _him_ , you know?" Chan said wisely, but Jisung was left confused.

"What?"

"He wants to be with you, but recognizes his own shortcomings and understands it would not be a healthy relationship for either of you, especially you. I'm sure you noticed, Minho has some...violent tendencies. He's probably just trying to keep you safe."

Jisung contemplated Chan's words. It makes sense, if Minho likes him he probably would want Jisung to be safe. However, Jisung also wants to be selfish and wants to ignore the risks and be with Minho. Jisung was torn.

"When did you get so smart, Chris?" Felix teased from behind Jisung.

"I've seen a lot of shit. I've been at this school for forever, and have seen everything before. I don't care how crazy you think something is, I've seen worse. You can always come to me for advice, I promise I won't judge you!" Chan said cheerfully, and Jisung shuddered to think what Chan has seen over his years at the hellhole of a school.

Jisung just silently nodded, hearing the telltale sounds of someone crawling through the passageway towards the outside. Hyunjin soon entered, followed closely by his boyfriends. They entered quickly before collapsing onto the floor in a corner, tangled together with short kisses and whispered words. Jisung watched them, feeling slightly jealous. However, he was overwhelmed by how adorable the trio was.

After another ten minutes of waiting, Changbin came inside, and finally, Minho entered. Chan nodded after completing his headcount.

"Alright, everyone. We can play group games again or we can just hang out separately. Your decision."

"What's the point of coming down here if we don't play at least one group game?"Jeongin shouted from his corner, with sounds of agreement from his boyfriends.

"You have to stop fucking in that corner if you want to hang out as a group, you know?" Jisung called out. The three boys just laughed and disentangled their limbs.

Chan hopped off the counter, grabbing a few bottles of cheap vodka before joining the slowly forming circle. Felix slid off the couch next to Jisung, and Changbin settled beside him. Then followed Chan on Minho's other side. Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin took up the rest of the empty space beside Jisung.

"So, what game are we playing, patty cake?" Minho drawled, already looking bored as he reached for the alcohol.

"I was thinking-"

"How about Mafia?" Felix interrupted Chan, causing Jisung to giggle.

"Wait your turn, Lix" He teased, poking Felix's thigh. Felix was too excited to care and he bounced slightly in his space.

"Please? Mafia?" Felix pleaded, and no one could say no to those eyes.

"Alright. Who wants to be the narrator then?" Chan agreed easily.

Felix excitedly volunteered again, so he stood up as everyone else closed their eyes. Jisung felt cold without his best friend pressed to his side, but at the same time loved seeing Felix get excited about things. Besides, he enjoys Mafia as well.

"If I tap you now, you are the mafia!" Felix declared after checking that everyone had their eyes closed.

Jisung tried to listen to Felix's steps and patterns, but could not discern where he made his choice.

"If I tap you now, you are the doctor!" Felix said again, and Jisung almost startled when he felt Felix press his fingers into his hair.

_Time to save some lives!_

The detective was chosen in the same way.

"Alright, mafia wake up and choose your first victim!"

Jisung listened intently, but he could not hear anything. I was complete silence, except for the ever-present buzzing of the overhead lights.

"Go to sleep, Mafia. Doctor, wake up!"

Jisung carefully uncovered his eyes and blinked at the sudden brightness.

"Choose someone to save!"

Jisung looked carefully around the circle, taking in everyone's covered faces. He stopped at Chan and pointed carefully at him, trying not to rustle his clothes as he moved.

"Thank you, doctor. Go to sleep!" Jisung closed his eyes again, trying to go to the exact same position as he had started with.

"Detective, wake up!"

Once again, complete silence, then "detective?"

More silence.

"DETECTIVE!" Felix shouted. Jisung couldn't help but giggle. Had someone forgotten their role?

"Oh-"

Jisung giggled again at the voice, followed by small noises. So, Hyunjin was the detective?

"Thank you, detective. Please choose someone to check"

The silent hand movements that followed were unknown to Jisung, but he knew that Felix was informing Hyunjin of someone's guilt or innocence.

"Alright, everyone wake up!" Felix said laughing, and Jisung opened with eyes and blinked away the overwhelming light.

"Okay! So last night, Minho, Chan, and Changbin were all walking together. Minho and Chan left Changbin alone, but it wasn't his lucky day! Changbin was brutally stabbed and left to bleed out in an alleyway!" Felix grinned, Jisung laughed at Felix's positive attitude while talking about his boyfriend's death.

Changbin groaned and took a large gulp of alcohol, almost spitting it all over himself but managed to keep it down. He then groaned and fell backward, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm.

"Ha! Next time, don't go in an alleyway alone, dumbass!" Minho teased.

"Hey, you and Chan are the ones that left me alone!" Changbin quietly protested.

Minho and Chan just laughed.

"Speaking of Chan, he got a papercut, so the doctor was busy helping him so he didn't save Changbin!" Felix laughed.

"Thank you, Doctor," Chan said with mock sincerity. Also took a smaller sip of alcohol.

"Alright. Who killed my boyfriend?" Felix finished, looking around at the circle.

"I think Felix did it," Minho said, pointing the boy standing in the middle of the circle.

"Hey! I'm the narrator!" Felix said sharply, rolling his eyes at Minho antics.

"Hey Hyunjin, you're the detective, right?" Jisung spoke up, looking at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin blushed deeply and nodded.

"Did you find anything?"

"The person I checked wasn't it," Hyunjin said hesitantly.

"But who was it?" Jeongin spoke up, Jisung nodding along.

Hyunjin looked hesitantly towards Felix, "am I allowed to tell?"

"Of course! You've kinda already revealed yourself, so say whatever you want!" Felix smirked.

"Oh, well it's not Minho!" Hyunjin said confidently.

Minho snorted, "Of course it's not me."

"So you wouldn't kill Changbin first chance you got?" Jeongin shot back.

Minho chuckled and shrugged.

"He would!" Changbin called from the ground.

"Dead people don't talk!" Felix and Jisung called in unison. They made eye contact and giggled.

"Then come over here and shut me up" Changbin moved his arm to look at Felix, who blushed.

However, Felix quickly regained his confidence and walked over to his boyfriend, crouching down to look at him closer. Jisung couldn't see Changbin's face, but Minho's cackled told him that Changbin wasn't expecting Felix to actually kiss him.

A tense moment passed and Felix moved to straddle Changbin and connected their lips in a lazy kiss. Jisung and Minho both groaned and looked away.

"Guys!" Minho shouted sharply, causing Jisung to slightly flinch, "Keep your clothes on until I'm drunker, Y'all are nasty!"

Felix moved back with a satisfied look on his face, leaving Changbin red-faced on the floor.

"Alright, townspeople go to sleep!" Felix said, a little breathless. Jisung giggled and followed his instructions.

"Mafia, wake up and choose someone to kill!"

Silence.

"Mafia go to sleep. Doctor, wake up!"

Jisung moved his hands carefully, looking around the circle. No one seemed suspicious. He met Changbin's eyes and smiled apologetically for not saving him last round.

"Choose someone to save"

Jisung pointed immediately at Hyunjin. Better save the detective now that he was revealed.

"Doctor, go to sleep" Jisung hid his face again.

"Detective, get your ass out of bed" Felix giggled, and Jisung heard a matching giggle from Hyunjin.

"Choose someone to check"

A pause, a giggle, and then silence.

"Alright, everyone wake up!"

Jisung opened his eyes and looked at the smiling Hyunjin. Did he discover something with his powers as the detective?

"Okay, last night was fun. Jisung and Hyunjin were walking together last night when they were attacked!" Felix told the story with passion.

"Jisung was stabbed in the throat, bleeding all over both him and Hyunjin. Hyunjin passed out at the sight of so much blood! When the doctor came, he tried to save Hyunjin, not realizing Jisung was the one who got stabbed. Ji! You! Are! Dead!" Felix punctuated the end of his story like a game show host announcing a prize.

Jisung groaned and fell backward dramatically.

"God damn this useless doctor!" He complained, internally laughing. He sat up again and grabbed the punishment drink from the middle of the circle. It burned as it went down, Jisung Jisung enjoyed the burn.

Felix laughed and turned to Hyunjin

"Detective, do you wish to share what you discovered?"

"Well it was more helpful before Jisung died, but he's not it either" Hyunjin said in a muted tone. Jisung chuckled.

"Enlightening, Hyunjin, truly helpful" Minho deadpanned.

"Well, who do you think it is?" Hyunjin shot back.

"Chan" Minho didn't even hesitate.

Everyone in the group looked towards Chan, who looked startled to be in the spotlight.

"Um. nope. Not me?" Chan said, but Jisung was unconvinced. Looking around the group, it seemed they shared the same sentiment.

"Raise your hand to kill Chan!" Felix said excitedly.

All four of the living boys raised their hands without hesitation. Chan sighed and raised his hand too. A whispered "fuck it" was heard from him, causing everyone to giggle.

"Alright. Chan, you have been hanged for your crimes against humanity. Townspeople, you have just killed an innocent person"

Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin all gasped.

"Minho! We trusted you!" Jeongin whined.

Minho cackled, "no one forced you to agree with me!"

While Minho bickered with the younger kids, Chan took a large gulp of the drink in the middle.

"Alright demon villagers, go to sleep!" Felix said sharply, and the four closed their eyes.

"Mafia, wake up"

Seungmin opened his eyes, and Jisung barely suppressed a gasp.

"Who do you want to kill?"

Without hesitation, Hyunjin was chosen as the next victim.

 _He's smart_ Jisung thought as Seungmin closed his eyes again.

"Doctor, wake up"

Jisung rolled his eyes at the grinning Felix.

"Go back to sleep, doctor"

Jisung flipped Felix the bird as Chan silently smiled at their interaction.

"Detective, wake up and choose someone to investigate"

Hyunjin opened his eyes, and, after a moment of deliberation, pointed at Seungmin. When Felix nodded, Hyunjin gasped loudly.

"Shut up, detective!" Minho said without looking up.

"Everyone wake up!" Felix announced, and everyone opened their eyes.

"Last night, Hyunjin was brutally murdered in his sleep. Discuss" Felix said without flair.

Hyunjin's mouth opened wide.

"So I can't talk or say anything?" He whined.

"Yep, now shut up. Minho, as the last confirmed innocent, the vote comes down to you!" Felix said smoothly.

Minho looked between Seungmin and Jeongin, who were both trying to convince Minho over their innocence. Hyunjin took his own punishment drink while watching the drama.

"I was the one who-"

"You really think that I-"

"I wouldn't kill Hyunjin-"

"Come on, Minho-"

"Both of you shut up!" Minho shouted, and they both stopped talking immediately.

"Okay, this killer was smart. He's also bloodthirsty but seems innocent. Seungmin, it could be you. But Jeongin is a clever little bitch as well" Minho narrated, looking between the two boys.

"Alright. Jeongin, final decision." He finally said.

"Jeongin, you are being hung for your crimes" Felix smiled at the younger boy, who took his own shot with a sour face.

"Jeongin was innocent. Minho, you have failed" Felix said with glee in his voice.

"Fucking Seungmin. I should have known" Minho rolled his eyes.

"Can I explain myself?" Seungmin asked, smirking.

"Go for it"

"So Changbin was my first kill, he was just sort of random. However, I also noticed that way Felix talked to the doctor was the same tone he reserves specifically for Jisung, so I guess the doctor was Jisung. Hyunjin also revealed himself that round. So, next round, I knew the doctor would protect Hyunjin, giving me a free kill. I killed Jisung, the doctor, and it was pure luck Hyunjin also chose Jisung, otherwise, I wouldn't have won. Chan was accused and killed, and then in the final round I could kill Hyunjin without the doctor saving him, so he wouldn't reveal that he knew it was me because by then it was fifty-fifty between me and Jeongin. With Minho, it was the final decision, but I know he hates Jeongin for some reason, so I hoped it would sway the vote in my favor."

Everyone incredulously stared at Seungmin. How was he so fucking smart?

"That's my little evil genius!" Hyunjin broke the silence to tackle his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into Seungmin's neck.

Chan laughed, "He played us well, you have to admit"

Minho was still glaring at Seungmin, joined by the tired-looking Changbin.

"Shit like this is why I'm here, you know?" Seungmin giggled from underneath Hyunjin.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked as he returned to his spot between Jisung and Changbin.

"Well, basically, my parents found a journal of mine. They read it without my permission, mind you. It included detailed plans to kill them, along with both my siblings. And many of my friends. Apparently, that's not a normal thing to write about. In that journal were also places where I talked about wanting to hurt people and my favorite ways to kill people. It creeped them out, so they sent me halfway across the country so I couldn't kill them while they slept or poison their food or anything."

This was probably the longest he had heard Seungmin talk, and it left Jisung terrified. Was he in a room with a serial killer?

Seungmin looked around at the terrified faces of his new friends, wincing slightly when he realized.

"I would never actually do it, probably. Without a good reason at least. I've never killed anyone, don't worry" Seungmin sighed. He sounded disappointed in the lack of blood on his hands. Jisung shivered.

"Alright then, moving on from that!" Chan clapped his hands before reaching for the alcohol, "let's play another game. Any ideas?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's really just the group playing mafia. I wanted a light-heated chapter before the angst returns, sorry if you came him for drama. It shall resume next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I understand that the things they do and have done are not extremely reasonable for high schoolers. I am honestly writing them like college students. The setting is high school because I need the school to be required, and to have them still controlled by there parents. I'm sorry that's it's not super accurate, but it's a fanfic so whatever. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and have a great week!
> 
> <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: drinking alcohol and violence in a flashback. Nothing terrible, though.

The room was silent, save for the occasional noises of alcohol being poured and consumed. Minho didn't think he had too much yet, but he didn't want to risk getting a hangover the following morning.

The other people in the room seemed to have no such fears, as Felix and Jisung were coaxing Changbin into drinking more, while simultaneously putting back more shots than they should be able to handle. Minho didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed.

Jeongin appeared very close to falling asleep on Seungmin's shoulder, and Hyunjin was still pouting at his boyfriend for killing him. Seungmin wasn't paying attention, really, turning to look at Hyunjin only to brush their lips together.

Chan was still trying to convince everyone to play some game together, but Minho knew it was far too late to get everyone to rejoin the group. Minho sighed and laid down, closing his eyes against the harsh lights of the room.

He heard Chan keep drinking, and eventually the giggling from Jisung and Felix stopped. The room became peaceful, and Minho wondered if he could drift off to sleep just right here. His back would be sore in the morning but he knew someone else would take the couch.

A low groan caught his attention, and he debated looking over or keeping his eyes closed. His curiosity won, and he turned to see Changbin leaning back on his hands, while Felix was on top of him, kissing him not-very-gently. Minho noticed one of Felix's hands gripping Changbin's hair, the other traveling down, down, down-

Minho turned away quickly. Of course, Changbin, his sweet but tough friend, would be completely submissive to someone like Felix. It honestly surprised Minho, who expected his smiley cheerful roommate to listen to Changbin, but instead, his voice had Changbin melting at every word.

His peace was interrupted by a heavy force seating itself on Minho's gut. He opened his eyes with a strangled gasp to see Jisung's grinning face above him.

"What the fuck, Jisung?" Minho gasped through gritted teeth.

"You're pretty, ya know?" Jisung said slowly, smiling at Minho as he stared deep into his eyes.

"What?" Minho froze to look at the younger boy above him. Jisung kept smiling, even as his eyelids slowly lowered.

"I said, you're pretty. You're really fuckin hot. And funny. And scary. Why are you scary?"

"Well..." Minho trailed off. He had meant to be harsh towards the younger boys, in an attempt to keep them away from him. It hadn't worked on Jisung, he thought, but apparently, he did scare him. So why did he keep coming to Minho and talking to him?

"Cuz, you looked like you needed love," Jisung said. Minho flushed, realizing he had been talking out loud.

"I don't need your love, kid" Minho said, trying to sound annoyed.

Jisung just laughed, "Yes you do. Sober me is a little bitch. While I'm drunk and stupid I'm going to annoy you until you let me annoy you!"

"Huh?"

Jisung laughed sheepishly, "Nevermind. Let's cuddle!"

"Sunshi- " Minho was cut off by Jisung planting his entire weight on Minho's chest, nuzzling his head into Minho's neck and inhaling deeply.

"You smell good"

"Jisung seriously get off" Minho groaned, refusing to admit that the weight of the younger boy was comforting. Because it wasn't.

"NooOoOo" Jisung whined as he pushed his face further into Minho's neck. Jisung's hands came up to Minho's shoulders and clenched the shirt there. Minho didn't find it endearing.

"Jisung, get the fuck off of me before I throw you," Minho said, trying to keep a tremble out of his voice. Minho silently begged him to listen for once, as Minho didn't want to hurt the younger in the process of getting him off.

Jisung grumbled but rolled off of Minho. Minho breathed a deep sigh of relief before noticing the younger didn't get up and staying next to him.

"What are you doing, Sunshine?" Minho asked sarcastically.

"Cuddles" Jisung curled up and used Minho's arm as a pillow while pressing his body into Minho's side. Minho wanted to coo at Jisung's pout, but he knew that if he couldn't get Jisung to leave soon then he would go back on his promise to not fall for the younger any further.

"No!" Minho protested, trying to pull his arm away.

Jisung held it with a death grip, scrunching his face and he held on to Minho's bicep. Minho stopped struggling just to stare at the cute face next to him.

Jisung was the image of purity and innocence. He was so sweet and kind to everyone, even Minho, who certainly didn't deserve it. He remembered that Jisung wasn't wholly innocent, as the game of never had I ever revealed. However, Minho couldn't find himself to care.

He stopped their thoughts before they could go further, and decided to look for outside help.

Felix and Changbin were still making out on the floor next to the couch. Jeongin had passed out, leaving Hyunjin and Seungmin to lazily kiss as they slowly joined him in dreamland. Chan was the only one not with someone else, as he sat in the same corner watching everyone with tired eyes.

Minho's heart clenched even as he told it not to. Old feelings die hard, Minho silently complains, before calling out to the eldest.

"Hey, Chan?" Minho said, a bit sharper than he intended.

"Wassup Min?" Chan spoke tiredly. Minho cringed and wished he would get more sleep and not overwork himself as usual.

"Can you help? Sun- Jisung won't let go of me"

"Sure. Lemme get him!" Chan smiled as he stood up.

He almost tripped as he made his way over, but successfully reached Jisung after a second.

"Alright, c'mere Sungie" He laughed and he pulled the barely conscious Jisung away from Minho's side. Jisung mumbled a few words into Chan's side that were too muffled for Minho to understand.

Jisung grabbed onto Chan like a koala, tightly hugging him around the middle. Minho wasn't jealous. Chan smiled softly down at the intoxicated boy before slowly going towards the couch. Felix and Chan and thankfully fallen asleep at that point, hugging each other while Felix mates on top. Even asleep he still smiled.

Chan sat down heavily onto the old couch and pulled Jisung into his lap. Jisung wrapped his arms around Chan and pushed his face against Chan's neck, much like he had just done with Minho. Again, Minho wasn't jealous.

Jisung said something Minho couldn't hear, but Chan laughed and stroked Jisung's hair. Jisung only tightened his arms and slowly his breathing evened until Minho was sure he was asleep.

Minho finally pulled his gaze away and grab his discarded uniform jacket. He had thrown it off first thing when he got to the room to allow better movement. He had also unbuttoned his shirt, leaving his undershirt visible.

But now he used his annoying jacket as a pillow, holding it against his cheek and he lay on his stomach. He felt drowsiness slowly enter, along with a depressing coldness on his side where Jisung had been.

Minho closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the room. Chan was doing something, occasionally causing Jisung to let out a disgruntled hum. Felix and Changbin were on the floor, asleep. Changbin was snoring, as usual. The other three were also fast asleep, but he could hear Hyunjin muttering nonsense to himself in his sleep. He remembered how annoying it was on the first days he knew Hyunjin.

_Minho reached the room labeled for him, and his eyes flashed to the name below._

_Hwang Hyunjin._

_Minho didn't recognize the name but opened the door slowly nonetheless. He hoped his roommate was chill, and wouldn't snitch on him for not following the rules._

_The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the multiple bags of stuff on the foot of the further bed. The pillow was on the floor, the sheets disturbed, but no person in sight._

_Minho set his own bag down with a sigh but jumped in surprise as the bathroom door opened quickly._

_"Hey, Minho?" The boy asked hesitantly._

_"That's me. Hwang?" Minho responded coldly._

_"Hyunjin, but yes. Nice to meet you!" Hyunjin extended his hand but Minho just stared, making no move to shake it._

_Hyunjin pulled it back awkwardly once it was clear Minho had no intention of returning the gesture._

_"Um, anyway, I hope we'll be good friends!" Hyunjin smiled again, but it looked more forced than last time. He left Minho to work on unpacking his unreasonable amount of stuff and Minho turned to start his own packing process._

_His mom didn't send him with much, saying "you already took so much from our family"_

_He hadn't even been at the school for long and already hated it, all it's rules and such. The only positive thing was the cute guy he passed before heading up. The extroverted boy had introduced himself as Chan, saying he always wanted to know everyone. Minho snorted at the time but secretly admired the guy._

_"Hey, roomie?" Hyunjin interrupted his thoughts and Minho could help but roll his eyes._

_"What?"_

_"Um, what year are you in?"_

_"I'm a sophomore. This is my first year"_

_"Oh, I'm a new freshman! You're older than me!" Hyunjin said with sparkling eyes. It reminded Minho of his joyful brother._

_"Of course I am, have you seen yourself? I thought you were a lost elementary school kid at first!"_

_Hyunjin smiled, taking it as a compliment._

_"I know I look young, but I'll get better as I get older. One day, I'll be super hot and be praised for my everlasting youth!" Hyunjin announced like he was narrating a story._

_"Sure you will, kid," Minho said dryly but admitted that the kid didn't look half bad. He probably would grow into his looks within the year._

_The first night was awful. Minho usually had no problems falling asleep, but this was his first night alone in a new place and his mind couldn't seem to settle. Hyunjin had fallen asleep instantly but his body didn't settle._

_He rolled over every few seconds, it seemed, and mumbled to himself in his dreams. He couldn't understand a word he said until he very clearly said 'Cheese'_

_Minho wanted to laugh but also wanted to suffocate Hyunjin just for a few seconds of silence to sleep. Torn between the endearing bit and wanting sleep, Minho debated until he drifted off._

_The next morning Hyunjin was much more lively. He bounced around the room as he put in clothes before rocketing out of the room 'to explore!'_

_Minho got up more slowly and also decided to walk around the campus, although he didn't try to break the sound barrier as he did so. After throwing on a leather jacket over a white shirt and some ripped jeans, Minho decided he looked good enough to go outside and hope he looked unwelcoming to avoid people trying to talk him up._

_He walked all over the school that day, passing Hyunjin as he bounced around d happily with many different people who all looked at him with admiration and endearment. It made Minho sick._

_By the end of the day, Minho was ready to head back to his room but was stopped by two older boys._

_"Fresh meat, huh?" The first once chuckled, looking him up and down._

_"What's a kid like you doing in a school like this?" The second one spoke in a low voice._

_"I'm sorry, who are you?" Minho said with false innocence. He didn't want to get in trouble on his second day of school._

_"Stay out of our way, kid. Don't think you're special. And don't try anything"_

_The two brushed past Minho, leaving him confused in the middle of the now-empty hallway._

_Minho sighed and kept walked, trying to ignore how annoyed he was. He didn't appreciate people trying to intimidate him._

_He finally reached the relative safety of his room, opening the door only to be met with two too many people._

_"Minho!!!" Hyunjin grinned walking over, "these are my new friends!"_

_"Cool. Can they leave?" Minho glared at them._

_"Aw, but they just get here. Lemme introduce you!" Hyunjin tried dragging Minho over to the pair that was awkwardly standing but smiling kindly._

_"Get your fucking hands off me!" Minho yelled sharply, pulling his hand away from Hyunjin. He hated it when people touched him without his permission._

_Hyunjin pouted, "come on, Minnie Min!"_

_Minho tried not to lose it in front of these boys, but he could feel his hands clenching at his sides. Breath, Minho. Don't hurt him. He's just a kid._

_"Just leave. I'm not in the mood" Minho said through clenched teeth._

_While Hyunjin still wanted to protest, his two friends took the hint and sidestepped around Minho to retreat into the hallway._

_"Hey, those are my friends!" Hyunjin whined. Minho rolled his eyes and moved to sit down on his bed. However, Hyunjin moved to stand in between him and the rest of the room._

_"Move, kid" Minho threatened, but Hyunjin shook his head._

_"No! You can't just be mean to people, it's not nice!"_

_Minho felt his hands clench again. Breath. In and Out. It will be fine._

_"Look kid, I'm really not happy right now, so move or you will be moved"_

_Hyunjin didn't move, simply stood there with his arms crossed._

_"Last warning, Hwang"_

_He still didn't budge._

_Minho took a deep breath and then he was grabbing Hyunjin's shirt collar. Hyunjin was shocked, he clearly didn't expect Minho to keep his promises. And then Minho was shoving Hyunjin across the floor where he landed and hit his head on the bedpost. He groaned. Minho was walking over and then he stood above the cowering boy._

_"Listen to my warnings, Hwang. I don't make empty threats"_

_Minho needed to leave, but the urge to hit something was still overwhelming. He decided to vent a small amount of anger while he could, kicking the younger boy's thigh while he sat in pain on the ground. Hyunjin cried out but it sounded muted to Minho's ringing ears._

_Minho looked down on the young boy and felt something suspiciously like guilt, so he pushed it down and walked away. He entered the bathroom and was able to lock himself away from Hyunjin. who he could hear crying in the bedroom. He couldn't let himself care._

_The next day Hyunjin left the room earl again. Minho sensed it was out of fear rather than excitement. Hyunjin spent little to no time in his room and had the good sense to not bring any of his friends over again._

_Minho knew he had friends, though. Hyunjin, with all his smiling popularity and good looks, had many friends and many people Minho suspected were more than just friends._

_He came into the dorm seconds before curfew and ducked out often before Minho was even conscious. Minho almost felt guilty, but always reminded himself that he shouldn't feel guilty. Hyunjin deserved it, right?"_

_A few weeks later Minho finished working and returned to his room to find Hyunjin waiting in the room for him. He looked scared but determined._

_"Hyunjin?" Minho said confused._

_"I- I didn't like how you treated m-me. Back then" Hyunjin stutter, clearly having rehearsed this conversation in his head before._

_"Alright. So what are you doing?"_

_"I-I'm mad that you hurt me!" Hyunjin said again, stepping closer to Minho. Minho sighed, he could see where this is going._

_"Okay and?" Minho purposefully antagonized. He wanted to see if the younger boy had it in him._

_Hyunjin finally got close enough and wound up before throwing a sloppy punch towards Minho's face. Minho caught his wrist with ease, having just enough time to see the fear on Hyunjin's face before his fist connected with Hyunjin's jaw._

_Hyunjin dropped to the floor holding his face. Minho couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he could see tears spilling over quickly. He sighed and stepped past the crumpled form of his roommate._

_He made it a few steps before something knocked into the back of his head. He turned around quickly to see Hyunjin, with tears in his eyes, holding some hardcover book they were supposed to read for class._

_"Leave me alone!" Hyunjin shouted, finally getting mad._

_Minho didn't respond, instead taking a few steps towards the younger and shoving him hard against the wall. Hyunjin stumbled but stayed standing. Minho stomped hard onto his foot and watched his face twist with pain before hitting the side of Hyunjin's head. He stepped back and watched Hyunjin crumpled again. This time, Hyunjin didn't even try to hide his sobs._

_Minho took another few steps back and tried to control his breathing. Hyunjin took the opportunity to scramble to his feet. He took one last look at Minho before he booked it to the door. Minho watched him go and tried to feel good about it. Technically, he was defending himself. Right?_

Minho felt the familiar guilt as he looked at Hyunjin now. He had, in fact, grown into his features as Minho predicted. He didn't sleep with half the school, though. Only his two boyfriends. Hyunjin slept soundly, even though he wasn't very quiet. It was endearing to everyone except for Minho. Minho didn't find it cute at all.

The quietness of the room was interrupted by Chan's hushed voice.

"Go to sleep, Minho"

"I'm working on it, old man," Minho grumbled, but felt his chest tighten as it always did when Chan talked to him.

"Respect your elders, kiddo!" Chan teased, and Minho could hear the smile in his voice.

"Whatever. G'night, Dad"

"Why don't you call me daddy?"

Minho choked and didn't respond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this. I hate it so much. I hope at least some of you enjoyed it though!
> 
> So yeah. In conclusion: Minho is an asshole. I love his character but yikes. Drunk Jisung is fucking adorable and Chan is daddy. Any questions?
> 
> Also I need advice: originally this was just Minsung, but I'm growing tempted to throw Chan in to the ship as well. Should I make it MinhoxJisungxChan, or stick to the original storyline? 
> 
> As always, Thank you all for reading and I hope you have an amazing week
> 
> <3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 1000 words and then decided to delete it and start over - yesterday. I hate myself. Sorry if this is really rushed! I might post the deleted scene later this week, however!
> 
> Warnings: more violence and homophobia
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Minho was pissed. Really pissed. He sat in the back of his class, not paying attention, while his mind kept replaying the events of yesterday.

_ Changbin and Felix had decided to go at it in Felix's bed this time, effectively kicking Minho out of his room. After weighing the pros and cons of each available sleeping place, he decided to go to Chan. After all, Chan always said the boys were welcome in his room at any time, they didn't even have to knock. _

_ He walked in expecting to see the senior working at his desk but instead found him on the bed embracing Jisung. The pair didn't even notice Minho walk in. _

_ "Sorry" Minho interrupted, schooling his expression to what he hoped was unbothered _

_ Jisung and Chan jumped apart, both with red faces and small, awkward smiles. Minho wasn't jealous, not at all. _

_ "Hey Minho, what's up?" Chan smiled as if he wasn't just caught all over Jisung. _

_ "Felix and Changbin decided to do it in my room today, and you said if I ever needed to I could sleep here but I see you were with Jisung so I can just to sleep with- " _

_ Chan and Jisung both protested at the same time, telling him to stay. As much as Minho wanted to leave them, a small petty part of him was glad he came in when he did if only to make the pair uncomfortable. _

_ "Whatever" Minho said flippantly and sank down into the desk nearest the door, which also happened to be the clear one. Minho had sat in here a few times to work before. _

_ He refused to look back at the pair, even when he heard Chan stand up from the bed and over to his own desk, and especially not when he could feel Jisung's burning gaze in the back of his head. _

Minho gripped his pencil more tightly as he remembered. Not only was Chan fucking around with a sophomore, but they also didn't even bother to lock the door. And Jisung had just told him that he liked Minho the day week before.

'This is good' Minho tried to convince himself, 'I told Jisung to move on, he clearly did. Chan's a better person anyway.'

But Minho kept thinking over the events and what he walked in on. What else could be the explanation? Chan and Jisung were both touchy people, maybe they were just being friendly. But when did they even get close? And why were they always together these days?

Minho noticed he was grinding his teeth, and tried to unclench his jaw. However, getting himself to relax was never something Minho was gifted in.

"Mr. Lee!" The sharp voice of the teacher called his attention, so he looked at her with a strong gaze to warn her against punishing him. He wasn't even doing anything wrong!

"Mr. Lee, I see you are paying attention. If you could please demonstrate problem 4b on the whiteboard for the class.

Minho rolled his eyes and looked over to his untouched worksheet. It was some problem with Radiation and decay. He grabbed the worksheet and stood up, being sure to cast his eyes across the class as a warning.

He had, of course, not done the problem. Anyone could see that. However, Minho had a talent for thinking on the fly.

"Alright so first you want to find the number of protons in the atom. In this case, it's-" Minho glanced at the problem "Magnesium. So 12 protons"

"And the mass number is 30, so there are 18 neutrons. That's too many neutrons for the atoms to remain stable, so it gives off Beta and Gamma radiation"

"Thank you, Mr. Lee, please sit down" the teacher didn't acknowledge him further so Minho rolled his eyes and returned to his seat at the back of the class. What a load of bullshit.

Minho went back to his seat and glared at anyone who tried to look at him, which thankfully wasn't too many. He waited impatiently for the bell to ring so he could return to his room. Even if Changbin and Felix were in the middle of getting dick Minho would kick them out for a peaceful nap. Everything about the past weekend had been tiring.

When the bell finally rang Minho was out the door as the teacher complained about 'the bell doesn't dismiss you!' Minho, of course, did not care enough to stay and listen.

He joined the flow of students towards the stairs, where most kids went up to their dorms to complete homework, nap, change clothes, or drop off their books. Minho spotted Seungmin and Jeongin together, but couldn't see Hyunjin through the chaos. He probably was behind them.

**(Violence and homophobic stuff skip to next A/N if you don't like that)**

He was just a few steps away from his floor when a harsh shove sent him tumbling backward, barely able to catch himself in the railing. He glared towards the offending boy, a senior glaring at him.

"You're a little bitch, you know?" The boy started. Minho sighed internally, not wanting to listen to the rant and just beat the kid up. However, he wasn't keen on fighting in the staircase especially when the other kid had the higher ground.

Minho did a quick evaluation of his situation. He could run down the stairs to the landing, but he didn't want to appear a coward. He could try and push past to get to the top, but it was more likely the other would simply push him down the staircase. He weighed his options, before deciding to play it safe.

He took a few steps back, trying to walk backwards down the stairs and not injure himself at the same time. Thankfully, the other boy took the bait and followed him down the stairs with teases about 'scared little boy'

Minho reached the bottom stair and paused, but the other didn't. He pushed Minho backward so his head caught on the wall behind him. Minho braced as well as he could but still felt a slight throbbing after. He didn't have time to nurse his wound as the older boy grabbed him by his shirt collar and pressed him against the wall.

"You weak little shit. You beat up a girl, but now that you're fighting a man, you suddenly can't throw a punch?" He snarled at Minho.

Minho spat on the face in front of him, catching the older off guard for a moment, just long enough for Minho to grab the arm of his victim and flip the positions, pressing the other against the wall. He didn't hesitate to land a hit on the boy's face but Minho was abruptly shoved off. Minho's attacker was stronger than him, but Minho still had a few tricks.

Minho stood quickly before the senior could get on top of him. Throwing a feint to the left and then launching himself to the right to try to get another hit in. The senior managed to throw a leg out in time to stop Minho, and he stumbled just enough for the older to grab him again and thrust him against the wall.

"You beat up a sophomore girl just cuz she didn't like Chan? Is that it? What, are you in love with him, you fucking fag?" The older boy spat.

Minho didn't have time to respond before he was thrown down the short staircase, landing painfully on his hip. It was only about 11 steps to the next landing, but it still hurt. He let out a loud groan. By the time he opened his eyes again, the senior was gone from the top of the staircase.

**(Violence and such is over)**

Minho groaned again in the now-empty staircase. The other students had cleared out as soon as they realized there would be a fight, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Left to his own devices, Minho struggled to his feet to try to get to his room. As soon as he lifted his left foot, however, pain shot through him. Minho grit his teeth as he tried again, but his leg was adamantly against climbing the stairs up to his room. He turned around to look at the floor he was on and realized he was back down on the first floor.

He limped down the hallway, trying to get to one of the available bathrooms before any staff member saw him. Sure, they would see it on the tapes soon, but he hoped to at least clean up a bit before they found him.

He reached the relative safety of the bathroom and collapsed onto the sink, holding himself up on tired arms. This was his second fight within a month. He could hear his mom now, telling him to stay away. He would probably never get to see his little brother again when she found out about this.

Minho wasn't one to cry, especially not in a bathroom anyone could walk in on, but he was so exhausted, physically, and emotionally. A few stray tears slipped out and Minho tried desperately to hold onto himself.

He slid to the floor and held his knees as his silent years came out freely. Everything hurt, even curling up into his current position had led his leg to scream again. As vulnerable as he was, anyone could walk in and get revenge for all the things he had done, he had hurt so many people.

It was self-defense this time

_ He was attacking you because of what you did before _

He attacked first

_ You attacked those kids before _

They were talking about Chan

_ Why do you care what they say _ ?

He's my friend

_ They were just talking, you hurt them _

_ You are a monster _

Minho could handle it for much longer. All he wanted to do was return to his room, talk to Changbin, hug his brother, but he couldn't do any of them. All he could do was sit on the gross floor of the boys' bathroom waiting for someone to find him, whether it was people looking for revenge, or administrators looking to punish him.

As soon as he fought back, tried to land a good hit, his fate had been sealed. The school had a no violence policy, even in self-defense. So while it wouldn't be as bad because the other boy struck first, he would still face punishment. Besides, the school didn't like him, they would probably punish even if he had let himself be thrown around like a ragdoll.

And his worst fears came true when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Shit, Minho"

Minho raised his head to look at the last person he expected to find him: Han Jisung.

"Sunshine" Minho gasped, trying to calm down but everything was hurting and he was too tired to pretend anymore.

"Shit, Min," He said again, crouching next to Minho.

"What happened?" Jisung asked quietly once he was seated in front of Minho.

Minho was still hugging his knees, beyond ashamed that Jisung had to see him like this.

"I got in another fight" Minho whispered, he didn't trust his voice.

"Why?" Jisung asked innocently.

"It was just after classes ended, on that staircase up to our floor. I was almost to the third floor when he showed up out of nowhere and tried to shove me down because I hurt one of his friends, I think" Minho spoke slowly.

"So I ran down to the second floor so I didn't get thrown down a staircase, and then we fought"

"In the end, I think I was winning, so he threw me down the last staircase into this floor. I think I fucked up my hip somehow"

Minho sat in silence while Jisung nodded, appearing to contemplate his words.

"How does your hip feel now?" Jisung asked.

Minho wasn't expecting that question, and his mind paused. Jisung didn't ask about the fight, or for more details, or hated him, but wanted to know how he felt.

"Hurts. A lot, actually. But I'll be fine in a minute" Minho said dismissively. He didn't want to appear too weak, even if he was crying on the floor of a bathroom.

Jisung didn't appear convinced and looked over Minho with a suspicious eye.

"Which leg?"

Minho gestured vaguely towards his injured leg, and Jisung looked carefully. 

"Can you stand up?" He asked, and Minho was pretty sure he couldn't, but no way he would tell that to Jisung. 

"Yeah sure"

Jisung stood up easily and held his hands towards Minho, who stared at them for a few moments longer than a normal person would. Jisung smiled wider when Minho reached forward and connected his hands into Jisung's. Jisung had warm hands that gripped him well, even if they lack strength behind them. Minho never wanted to let go. 

Jisung arranged his feet and pulled up, while Minho tried to stand. Any movement sent waves of pain through him, but he willed himself to keep standing up, don't collapse in front of Jisung. He slowly straightened until he was standing in front of Jisung, gasping for breath and he tried to keep his legs from giving out underneath him.

Minho stumbled a bit and almost fell, causing Jisung to release his hands and grab at his waist to keep him up. Minho was startled by the closeness and fell further onto Jisung, one hand on Jisung's shoulder and the other supporting himself on the sink nearby. 

Jisung and Minho were staring at each other, faces only inches apart. Minho watched Jisung's eyes flicker down to his lips, and licked his instinctively. 

"Careful, Min" Jisung whispered. 

"What are you doing?" Minho asked, not breaking eye contact. 

Jisung furrowed his brows at Minho's question.

"Why are you here? Why would you help me? I'm an asshole, you know" Minho continued softly.

A smile broke out across Jisung's face. 

"I know"

It was Minho's turn to be confused.

"So why are you still here?"

Jisung just shook his head gently, still with a small smile. He looked into Minho's eyes as if staring directly into Minho's soul. 

"Because. I like you and I want you to be happy and even if you push everyone away I will still be there to annoy you"

Minho could only stare at the boy in front of him. Before, he worried that he might hurt Jisung. Now, he was scared he would burn the whole world for him. Somehow the younger had fought his way through Minho's defenses to take up residence inside his heart. It terrified Minho, but also made him feel warmer. 

"Sunshine I-" Minho started, but even he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Thankfully Jisung didn't give him a chance as he leaned in close until Minho could feel his breath on his lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Minho had barely breathed the word "yes" when Jisung lips pressed softly against his own. It was not a rough or passionate kiss, just a simple peck of the lips. All too soon, Jisung pulled away with a heavy blush on his face. 

"I know you don't want to date me, or really be around me much. I know you don't want to hurt me, and that maybe you don't even like me. I'm just telling you that I will always be around, whether you like it or not"

Minho couldn't even begin to think about everything Jisung just said, but he did catch an important part.

"Sunshine. I do like you. I just want you to be safe, that's all"

Jisung nodded but didn't seem convinced to stay away. Minho wasn't sure he wanted him to be away anymore, but this was not the time to think about things like that. 

"Let's get you clean, okay?" Jisung finally looked away towards the sink behind Minho. He ended up helping Minho sit on the countertop next to the sink while Jisung dampened some paper towels. His hip was still screaming, but Minho had stopped focusing on that, instead of looking at Jisung, who carefully took care of Minho's face and hands, dabbing away the blood that had begun to dry. 

"Alright, all better!" Jisung said with a smile, and it took all of Minho's willpower not to smile back. 

"Thank you, Sunshine," Minho said softly, enjoying the red blush that danced across Jisung's face whenever he called him 'Sunshine.'

"Let's go back to your room so you can lay down, okay?" Jisung mumbled, not making eye contact. 

"Let's go, Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished. I wrote this entire chapter in a day. I hate writing fight scenes but they are important to the plot, so I have to. 
> 
> Also Yes: they finally kissed. (It took them long enough smh)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3


	22. Bonus #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bonus chapter. It's just Jisung and Chan being cute, I guess. You can interpret their relationship however you want!
> 
> This isn't edited or anything, sorry for any mistakes! This was going to be chapter 19, but then I decided to make in Minho's POV instead. I will probably do this a few more times before I finally finish this story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jisung stared at the ceiling of Chan's room, listening to the comforting sound of Chan humming under his breath as he worked. Jisung doubted Chan was even aware of the fact that he was humming, and Jisung wasn't about to tell him in fear that he would stop. His voice was calming as he muttered an English song Jisung had never heard. It reminded him of Felix, of home.

Jisung supposed he should get out his own homework, as he had some pre-calculus assignment to do. However, he felt deep exhaustion in his bones since he woke up from their night of drinking.

He had awoken in Chan's arms, which were much warmer than he had anticipated. The gentle way Chan stroked his hair while whispering that he needed to wake up had left Jisung feeling warm inside. It was odd to wake up with Chan, as he had vague memories of falling asleep next to Minho. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Minho didn't want him. but it still hurt.

Chan wasn't a terrible person to wake up to instead. Where Minho was unpredictable, beautiful, and a little scary, Chan was warm, comforting, and safe. It surprised Jisung to find himself wanting to be around Chan and spend time with the elder boy.

So, when he caught Felix and Changbin making out in the bathroom outside their hallway, he decided to forgo returning to his room with the knowledge that they would come in soon enough to do unspeakable things on the bed. Jisung was used to it by now, the only thing he hoped was that they left Jisung's side of the room alone.

"Hey, Chan?" Jisung found himself asking, "what are you doing?"

Chan's quiet singing faltered, before stopping altogether.

"Just some work. Why?"

"I'm kinda struggling in math. If you're not busy, could you help me with a few problems?"

This was not a lie. Jisung had been working on that damned math assignment before flopping backward on the bed to listen to Chan's voice.

"Sure. I'll be there in a moment, alright?" Chan said cheerfully before returning to work. Jisung could tell by the way his writing hastened that he did, in fact, want to help. It warmed Jisung.

Eventually, Chan set his pen down before swiveling his char around. At that moment Jisung sat up again to look hopefully at the kind senior. They made eye contact for a split second before Jisung turned back to his homework. The worksheet sat before him, glaring menacingly as he tried to decipher the word problems.

"Alright, kid, let's see what you got!" Chan said with clearly false cheerfulness, but it made Jisung smile all the same.

"Okay, so, this is the worksheet and I have no idea what we are supposed to write" Jisung pulls out the offending worksheet, along with several sheets of paper for scratch work. Chan looked puzzled for a moment before something seemed to click.

"Oh! I remember doing this!" Chan smiled, but Jisung couldn't return the excitement.

**(A/N I am doing my math homework as I'm writing, maybe if Chan explains it I'll actually learn something)**

"Okay, first you want to identify the variables, both the ones you know the value of and the ones you don't. Then write them into an equation, and then solve it!" Chan explained as if it was simple math.

"Okay, explain that again but for dumbasses?" Jisung tried to joke, but his voice sounded weak even to his own ears.

"Alright, so we have the total, right?"

"Yeah"

"And the time?"

"Yeah"

"And the rate of growth?"

"Yeah"

"But do we have an initial amount?"

"No?" Jisung said unconfidently.

"Then that's our variable!" Chan smiled as if he explained everything.

"Then what?" Jisung asked awkwardly.

"Well, then you put everything into the equation, and solve!" Chan said again, writing numbers and variables down that were slowly starting to make sense to Jisung.

"So it's... 2000?" Jisung said slowly looking at the work Chan had done.

"Yes!" Chan looked so excited and Jisung felt his heart warm.

"Alright, try the next one!" Chan encouraged, so Jisung refocused on his work.

Jisung solved the next one (with a small amount of assistance) and smiled brightly at Chan.

"Thank you Channie! You're amazing!" Jisung squealed.

Chan appeared to get flustered, "No, no, it's nothing! I'm just happy I could help," He tried to wave away Jisung's affection, but Jisung wasn't bothered.

Jisung launched himself into Chan's unsuspecting arms so they tumbled backward onto Chan's spare bed. Jisung nuzzled himself into Chan, enjoying the warmth of the older boy. He could hear Chan's voice echoing in his chest as he laughed and pulled Jisung closer.

"I'm sorry"

Chan and Jisung jumped apart to see Minho standing in the doorway. At first glance, he would seem unbothered, if slightly annoyed, but Jisung noticed the pain in Minho's eyes hidden deep under a layer of irritation. Jisung and Chan continued to move away until they were no longer connected before turning their attention back to Minho.

"Hey Minho, what's up?" Chan smiled, but Minho did not return it.

"Felix and Changbin decided to do it in my room today, and you said if I ever needed to I could sleep here but I see you were with Jisung so I can just to sleep with- "

"No no! It's fine!" Chan jumped in at the same time Jisung "You can stay!"

Minho looked between the two of them before settling into the desk Chan hadn't been using.

"Whatever, I'm just doing some work before bed" He grumbled, specifically turning his back to Chan and Jisung. The pair shared a look before Chan sighed.

He stood from the bed and walked back over to his own desk, leaving Jisung with the homework he had been doing before. The numbers made more sense, so he worked through the problems quickly while trying not to focus on the newly tense atmosphere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha this is kinda cute, I think. Idk.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go! I'm sorry this is late, I hope you enjoy anyway!

As usual, the end of classes meant Felix and Changbin were together. Today, they were sitting on Changbin's bed as Felix did his homework. Changbin was sitting behind Felix and Felix worked through the papers in his lap. It was made better by the warmth that Changbin's arms gave as they wrapped protectively around Felix.

Felix smiled as Changbin pressed a small kiss to his shoulder, trying to stay focused on the equations in front of him, as much as he wanted to turn around and hold Changbin.

"Hey, Binnie?" Felix asked as he set his pencil down.

Changbin hummed.

"Have you talked to Minho recently?"

Changbin moved his face so it was no longer buried in Felix's neck. Felix mourned the loss but was more focused on the curiosity at what Changbin would say.

"Not really. Did something happen?"

Felix sighed. He had hoped to get more information.

"Not really, I just noticed something a little off about Jisung, but I haven't had a chance to ask him about it.

He could feel Changbin hesitate, but couldn't tell if Changbin was thinking or if he was hiding something. He hoped for the former.

"I don't really know. I haven't talked to Minho recently," Changbin said quietly.

Felix hummed and thought about what could have happened. He knows that Jisung has been sleeping in Chan's room, not Minho's, so he doubts something happened in one of those rooms. He also knows that two days before, Minho had gotten into another fight and caused the hall to get inspected.

"Okay. I will probably talk to him tonight," Felix finally said, trying to focus on his homework again.

Changbin hummed his agreement, using his arms to pull Felix tighter against his body. Felix melted into his touch, loving the warmth that surrounds him.

He finished the last problem, some word problem Felix didn't wholly understand but didn't care enough to try harder. He was pretty sure he was right, anyway. Setting his pencil down, he let his head fall back against Changbin's shoulder.

Changbin reached his hand up and pet Felix's hair, Felix letting out a soft hum of pleasure. The soothing feeling of being taken care of by his boyfriend had Felix's eyes drooping and he slowly let the stress drain out of him.

Changbin noticed and slowly leaned back, still carefully holding Felix. Soon the pair were cuddled together on the bed, quickly approaching sleep.

Felix and Changbin were almost perfect for each other. They cared deeply about each other and were masters at calming the other. Felix always felt at ease with the older boy. There was only one huge issue in their relationship.

They both preferred to be the little spoon.

Despite Changbin's tough exterior and Felix's confidence, they both preferred to have someone wrapped around them. In a way, they really were perfect, even if Felix had to put up with being the big spoon because no sane person can resist Changbin's puppy dog eyes.

Today, however, Felix enjoyed being surrounded by his boyfriend's warmth and comfort.

It felt like seconds before Felix was pulled out of his sleep by the sound of the door opening.

"Lix? Oh shit your sleeping sorry"

"Not anymore, Ji" Felix groaned. He felt Changbin shift behind him but didn't wake.

Felix slowly moved until he was sitting upright, one of Changbin's arms still wrapped around his waist.

"What's up, Ji," Felix asked.

"I'm I just kinda wanted to talk about stuff but you're clearly busy so we can just talk later I guess" Jisung stepped towards the door.

"Wait!" Felix said, louder than he should have considering the sleeping boy beside him. But Changbin could sleep through a bomb being set off, so he didn't even stir.

"Wait," Felix said, quieter this time, "we should really talk. Don't leave yet."

Jisung nodded and took a few steps away from the door and closer to where Felix and Changbin were still entangled in the bed. Felix made quick work of removing himself from his lover's arms before leaving the comfortable bed entirely.

Jisung and Felix wandered over the far side of the dorm and sank down next to each other, backs pressed against the wall. Their shoulder brushed, an invitation to rest on the other's shoulder that neither took up yet.

"How've you been, Ji?" Felix started.

"Um, well, so like, remember Minho?" Jisung stuttered.

"No, I don't. Who's that again?" Felix rolled his eyes.

"Right so um you remember that he got in a fight a few days ago?"

"Yeah"

"Well I maybe kinda sorta foundhiminthebathroomandhelpedhiswoundsandkissedhimandnowhewonttalktome"

Felix blinked. He didn't catch most of anything Jisung said, but a certain few words stood out.

"You... kissed Minho?" Felix said in disbelief.

"Maybe" Jisung turned bright red.

"Jisung...." Felix trailed off, he didn't know how to respond to this.

"I know, I know, but Lix you know I'm a hopeless romantic and we were alone and vulnerable and  _ holy shit _ I really want to spend time with him and kiss him and-" Jisung broke off, and Felix shook his head at the possibilities for what Jisung almost said. Probably something rated R, knowing Jisung.

"So, Ji, you kissed him. What happened next?"

"Well, basically I helped him get up the stair to our room and tried to-"

"Hold up.  _ Our _ room?" Felix interrupted.

Jisung turned red again and stared at the floor.

"I- I mean. His room. Your room. But honestly, I sleep in there for often than you do so it might as well be-"

Felix cut him off of barely stifled laughter that soon spread to Jisung. Soon they were cracking up in the corner, falling onto the old hardwood floors underneath them. Felix gasped for breath but simultaneously didn't want the joy of the moment to end.

"Why are we even laughing?" Jisung finally had enough air to ask.

"I don't know anymore," Felix giggled, "I guess it's just nice to talk to you."

Jisung nodded his agreement before tackling Felix on the floor, causing both to laugh again. Having his sunshine twin wrapped around him made Felix feel at home again.

"So. You and Minho," Felix finally asked once they stopped laughing.

"Yeah. I mean, we aren't, like, official or anything, but yeah," Jisung awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Felix contemplated his friend's situation. On one hand, he was happy that Jisung found someone, especially because Felix wasn't always with Jisung anymore. On the other hand, was Minho good enough for Jisung, and would he stay and take care of Jisung? Based on what Felix had seen, he doubted Minho would be good for Jisung. Jisung had a talent for attracting toxic people.

"How is that going?" Felix asked carefully.

"I don't know!" Jisung whined, "he said he liked me, then ignored me, then I was annoying when I was drunk, he got in a fight, I helped him, we kissed, and I haven't really talked to him since..." Jisung trailed off.

"That... doesn't sound... ideal?" Felix phrased his words carefully.

"Yeah. But also, I kinda get why. I mean, he gets in fights and is kinda scary and he thinks that he hurts the people around him"

"He does"

Jisung glared at Felix until Felix cowered away.

"He doesn't! At least, he hasn't hurt me!" Jisung protested.

"Just cuz he hasn't hurt you yet doesn't mean that he is a good person! The bar needs to be higher!" Felix cried.

"Liiiiix" Jisung whined.

"No! He is not best friend approved!" Felix pouted.

"How can I get you to approve him?" Jisung countered.

Felix though for a moment. Jisung knew Minho better, sure, but what Felix had seen of Minho was not good. He got in fights and hurt others. Jisung seemed convinced he was a good person, however, so maybe Felix just needed to get to Minho better.

"Take him on a date" Felix finally said.

"What?" Jisung yelped.

"A date. A double date, actually. You and Minho, me and Changbin."

"Wait, but, Changbin and Minho, they won't-"

"No excuses!" Felix declared.

"Lix, I don't think-"

"No excuses! I will convince Changbin, and then we will all convince Minho! Between both you and Changbin, he will have to say yes!" Felix continued excitedly.

"Al-alright, I guess" Jisung mumbled. Felix bounced with excitement.

"Great! Let's go now so we have plenty of time before dinner!" Felix said excitedly, turning towards his still sleeping boyfriend on the other side of the room.

He stood and ignored Jisung's continued protests. A few quick steps took him to the foot of the bed where Changbin was still curled up.

"Binnie~" Felix tried, but he knew it wouldn't rouse the heavy sleeper.

Instead, Felix pounced into the sleeping form like a wild cat, careful not to land on anything important. He collapsed his entire weight onto Changbin, causing the sleeping boy to open his eyes with a gasp.

"Lixie?" He said, sounding concerned.

"Binnie!" Felix giggled.

"Lixie, what are you doing?" Changbin groaned.

"Wanna go on a date like right now?" Felix giggled.

"I can't. You're sitting on me," Changbin wheezed, but still managed to let out a small chuckle.

Felix rolled off to the side of his boyfriend before sitting up.

"Okay, Binnie! Now you can get up and go on a double date!" Felix grinned, trying to push lots of energy into the lethargic boy with just his smile.

"Okay, okay- wait. Double date?" Changbin paused, confused.

"Yep! We are helping Jisung and Minho sort their shit out!"

"Uh, Lixie, I don't know if that's such a good idea"

"Come on! They kissed!" Felix whined.

"I'm sorry they did WHAT?" Changbin shouted, eyes widening in panic.

"They kissed a few days ago, according to Jisung"

Felix watched Changbin look over his shoulder and presumably notice Jisung for the first time.

"Jisung?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah. Right after the fight a few days ago?" Jisung mumbled. Felix turned to see him standing, seemingly entranced by the floor.

"Oh. OH!" Changbin seemed to be lost in thought.

"Right, so, now we have to force them to talk and it's also so I can actually talk to him so I can approve him!" Felix continued.

"Lixie. I know Minho. This... isn't a good idea, trust me," Changbin continued. Felix hesitated, but he also really wanted to talk to Minho without barriers.

"What do you suggest, then?" Jisung asked, looking curiously at Changbin.

"I would recommend leaving him alone, but if you really want to talk then maybe invite him in here, since everyone else is in here" Changbin finally said.

Jisung smiled and nodded, so Felix did the same.

"Alright, I guess I'll go get him then?" Changbin said after looking at the other two.

"Yes please!" Felix smiled.

Changbin slowly got out of the bed and stretched his back. After he popped seemingly every bone in his body, he wakes forward and trudged lethargically out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Felix then turned to Jisung.

"Well, Minho's coming. You ready?" Felix smirked at the sheer panic that overtook his face.

"Oh my gosh! I don't have time to take a shower or change and do my hair or makeup or-" Jisung broke off his rambling to look at Felix carefully.

"Can you fix my hair a bit?" Jisung pleaded with his best puppy eyes. Felix sighed, already knowing he would do anything for his best friend.

"Come here, quick" Felix gestured. Jisung obediently came over and turned around, presenting his slightly ruffled hair. Felix grabbed a comb from Jisung's bedside table and brushed it through his friend's hair. Jisung's hair was naturally very fluffy, so it continued to stick up despite Felix's best efforts. 

Just as Felix was sure he got it actually got it down, the door opened again causing Jisung to jump, and his hair flopped out again and stuck up in a fluffy halo around his head. Felix barely suppressed a giggle but remained stoic as he noticed who walked into the room. 

"Binnie! Minho! Hi!" Felix called out cheerfully as Jisung stood to move away from Felix. 

Changbin nodded carefully and Minho stood behind him, not acknowledging Felix's words. Felix felt distrust rush through him as was usual when dealing with Minho, but fought with his mind. Just give Minho a chance, he told himself. 

Minho and Changbin closed the door and made their way over to where the younger two were waiting. Felix noticed the stress on Minho's face and wondered if that would affect the interactions between the others. 

"Okay great everyone is here!" Felix announced brightly, sensing he would need to guide the conversation. 

Changbin and Minho sat on Changbin's bed while Jisung and Felix stayed on Jisung's. 

"Okay, the first order of business!" Felix said, trying to make his voice more serious, but the amusement in Jisung's eyes made him doubt his abilities. 

"Minho," Felix turned to the oldest boy, "did you or did you not kiss Jisung two days ago?"

Minho inhaled sharply and looked warily at the three boys who all stared at him. Felix couldn't tell if it was anger, annoyance, embarrassment, or a mix of the three. 

"Why do you care?" Minho finally spat, and Felix tried to bite back a smile. 

"Because Jisung is my best friend. Also, your response leads me to believe that you did, in fact, suck faces in the bathroom?"

This got an indignant scoff from Minho, while Jisung tried to protest it was 'just a peck' and not an actual kiss. 

"So I take it you did kiss, then?" Felix smirked at Minho. He noticed the clear irritation on Minho's face accompanied by the reddening tips of his ears. 

"Yeah, yeah, we did. Fuck off," Minho grunted. 

"Alright, well, I guess I need to the role of the father, here!" Felix smiled at Jisung, who rolled his eyes. 

"Lix, you are literally the youngest one here"

"Irrelevant!" Felix declared before turning his attention back to Minho.

"Alright, Minho, if that is your real name," Felix started, glaring at Minho in a fruitless attempt to intimidate the older. 

"What else would I-"

"What are your intentions with my Jisung?" Felix cut him off. 

" _ Your _ Jisung?" Minho quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes,  _ my _ Jisung. Now, what are your intentions?"

Minho sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I want to spend more time with him?" Minho mumbled. 

"And why should I let you do that?"

"You shouldn't" Minho responded immediately. 

"Well, that seems simple enough. Jisung, your request has been denied, you aren't allowed around Minho," Felix said in his best robotic voice, trying to make Jisung laugh. He knew Jisung was going protest, and Felix was quickly proven correct. 

"Hold on, both of you!" Jisung cried, "Minho, don't think so badly of yourself. And Felix, at least listen to both sides first?" 

Felix sighed but relented. 

"Okay. Minho, I do want to spend more time with you and maybe even be your boyfriend but I don't want to make you uncomfortable so how do we do that?" Jisung spoke quickly. Silently, Felix was impressed that Minho managed to catch all of his words.

"Look, Sunshine, as much as I enjoy being around you, I am not a good person. Surely you've noticed that. You too, Felix" 

Felix bit his tongue and instead looked towards Jisung, whose face was pinched in displeasure. 

"You aren't... a bad person" Jisung started, and Minho let out a humorless laugh. 

"Right"

"You aren't! You have a short temper, fast fists, and can be really rude-"

"I swear if you say-"

" _ But _ you aren't necessarily bad. You were kind enough to help me, and you only got in that first fight because they were insulting Chan, and you-"

"Wait how did you know-"

"Doesn't matter. You let me sleep on you when I was drunk-"

"I was drunk too-"

"You haven't hurt me or Felix-"

"I don't have a reason. Besides, I've threatened you enough times"

"You aren't some big scary monster, Minho. I'm not scared of you," Jisung stated with an air of finality. 

"You're too innocent, Sunshine. You will get hurt if you stay around me," Minho countered. 

Felix and Changbin watched in silence, sometimes exchanging glances. This was the most Felix had ever heard Minho talk, and Changbin was also seemingly surprised. 

"Fine. So maybe we shouldn't date. But please, don't completely shut me out. At least let me be a friend, maybe I'll surprise you?" Jisung asked with large, pleading eyes. 

Minho hesitated. Felix watched his inner battle and crossed his fingers that Minho would take care of Jisung. He knew Minho would eventually agree, no one could resist Jisung. But he hoped Jisung wouldn't be hurt as a result of choosing Minho. 

"Fine," Minho finally relented, "we can be friends, not dating or anything yet. Just... friends who like each other."

Jisung grinned like a child at Christmas. Even Minho let out a small smile.

"But I have a request!" Felix found himself interrupting. 

Both Minho and Jisung turned to Felix, each looking slightly displeased. 

"You can't get in any more fights!" Felix said, staring directly into Minho's blazing eyes. 

Minho held his gaze, seemingly mulling it over in his head. 

"And if I do?" Minho looked carefully at Felix. 

"You can't see Jisung anymore"

Jisung immediately protested, while Minho's gaze hardened. Clearly, neither liked the idea. 

"What if they are the one hurting Minho? You can't just expect him to wave the white flag whenever someone tries to attack him!" Jisung protested. A quick glance at Minho and Changbin showed that they both agreed. 

"Fine. You can't start a fight, but you can finish one. Is that okay?" Felix looked between the two. Minho didn't look happy, at all, but at least he was nodding. He kept shooting loaded glares at Felix, who didn't mind. 

"Well, if that's all, then we can cuddle!" Felix cheered. Before he finished, he had launched himself across the beds and attached himself to Changbin. He felt Changbin laugh against his chest and wrap his own arms around Felix.

Focusing entirely on the warmth of the older boy in his arms, Felix ignored the conversation he could hear to the right of him and instead hugged Changbin tighter. 

Felix hoped he was doing the right thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha a day late and low quality. What else would you expect from me.
> 
> I'm really sorry it's late, I've been super stressed recently and I kept putting off working on the update, 
> 
> (I really need to start prewriting)
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well! If you have any requests or suggestions for the story, I need ideas for filler chapters and scenes T_T
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Um I don't know if this needs a warning but Felix freaks out over a mouse so if you don't want to read that.

The first thing Jisung registered when he woke up was someone holding him. His split second of panic was relieved when he recognized the soft breathes as Felix. It had been far too long since he woke up in the protective arms of his best friend. Jisung relished the warmth and slowly started slipping back to sleep.

Before he could fall back into the darkness, a heavy grunt from somewhere else in the room jerked him back to wakefulness. Jisung still didn't want to open his eyes, so he tried to listen to the sounds of the room. He heard another noise, like a soft sniffing from another part of the room. Jisung blinked his blurry eyes and for a second thought they were still closed, the complete darkness in the room leaving him off guard.

Jisung wondered if it was time to get up, but remembered the way the sunlight filtered in the thin blinds, so doubted it was any earlier than 3 in the morning. A spark of annoyance lit in his chest. What had woken him up at such an ungodly hour?

He heard the sniffing again, accompanied by a small squeak. The noise caused Jisung's blood to run cold. If a mouse was in the room, Felix would lose his mind. Jisung shifted, but was reminded of Felix's presence by the immovable arms around Jisung's waist.

He heard another sound in the room, a second small sniffling. Were there _two_ mice in the room? If there were two mice, Felix would scream.

Unfortunately, the universe was not in Jisung or Felix's favor, as he heard the distinct sounds of the mice meeting each other and getting in a loud brawl in the middle of the floor. Jisung held his breath and hoped Felix didn't wake up to the increasingly loud sounds of the fighting animals.

But it wasn't Felix who woke up. From the opposite bed a muffled groan drifted across the room. When the sounds of the mice did not decrease, the bed creaked as it's occupant rolled over.

"What the fuck" Minho's gravelly voice filled the room, but it did nothing to stop the creatures.

"Mice, I think they're fighting" Jisung barely whispered, and he doubted if Minho would even hear.

Minho did not respond, but the bed let out another creak, followed by the soft thumps of Minho getting out of his bed. Minho took a few heavy steps towards the animals, and the sound of their fighting broke off as they both scurried for cover. Minho then took softer steps over to the light switch before the room was flooded with the bright light.

This finally seemed to cause Felix to stir, and Jisung desperately pet Felix's head, hoping he would stay asleep so they could deal with the intruders without a nervous breakdown. Felix's breath evened out again and he stayed asleep, allowing Jisung to let out a sigh of relief.

But when Jisung looked back towards Minho, Minho's gaze was locked on Jisung and his hand on Felix's head.

"Let the kid wake up, it'll be easier to catch them with three people instead of two."

"No, Felix has a deep fear of them, he will literally scream if he finds out there are two in here"

"Whamiafriaof?" Felix murmured against Jisung's shoulder, and Jisung froze.

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep"

"Nooo I wanna be included" Felix whined. After balancing the pros and cons, Jisung decided to just tell him.

"Okay, but you have to wake up first"

"I'm awake"

"No you're not, Lix. Open your eyes and let go of me." Jisung sighed.

Felix pulled his arms away but his eyes remained shut. Jisung took the opportunity to sit up and tuck his legs underneath him.

"Too bright," Felix mumbled.

"Sit up, Lix" Jisung encouraged, and Felix slowly sat upright, his eyes remaining shut with an adorable pout on his face.

"Too bright"

"Can you open your eyes, Lix? Please?" Jisung asked softly, grabbing to hold both of Felix's small hands.

Felix finally opened his eyes, blinked twice, and shut them again.

"Too bright," Felix reiterated.

"Lix"

Felix finally opened his eyes, and kept them open after a few quick blinks. Jisung smiled, and Felix returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Alright Lix I want you to trust me for a second," Jisung said slowly, but still watched fear overtake Felix's face.

"What the actual fuck does that mean," Felix said suspiciously. He glanced around the room before his eyes locked on Minho, "Did Minho get you pregnant?"

Jisung and Minho simultaneously choked, and Felix cackled at their embarrassment.

"You want to say that again, kid?" Minho said sharply, glaring at Felix. Jisung watched as Felix froze, and all the color drained out of his face. He looked petrified.

"Minho, what did you-" Jisung started but was interrupted by Felix's whispered voice.

"R- rat"

Jisung froze and followed Felix's gaze over to where the mouse had left whatever corner it had been in to boldly cross the floor. Jisung swore under his breath and grabbed at Felix before he could freak out totally.

"Hey, Hey Lix, it's okay baby, it's not going to hurt you. It can't reach you, you're on the bed, it's okay," Jisung continued his soft whispers trying desperately to stop Felix from losing his mind.

Felix was shaking, his gaze never leaving the mouse behind Jisung's head. He didn't even blink.

Jisung kept trying to calm Felix down, but nothing would work until the creatures were outside. Jisung was just hoping that Felix wouldn't realize there were two mice in the room.

Eventually, Jisung looked up with a heavy sigh and turned to look at Minho, who had been watching their interaction with an unreadable expression.

"Can you get Changbin?" Jisung asked Minho. Minho nodded and left the room quickly, clearly not wanting to be around the two younger boys.

"Hey baby, Binnie is going to be here soon. Do you want to cuddle with Binnie while we get the mouse out?" Jisung asked in a soft voice.

Felix didn't move, so Jisung was about to repeat himself, but then he almost imperceptibly nodded, so Jisung nodded back and forced a smile on his face.

"Good, okay, Binnie will be here soon and then Minho and I will get the mice out and then you can cuddle Binnie until you sleep. Okay?"

Felix blinked twice.

"Did you say mice? As in... more than that one?" Felix said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"No, no I didn't," Jisung tried to comfort the boy, silently cursing.

Thankfully the door opened before Felix could ask anymore questions, and the door opened to reveal a grumpy Minho dragging Changbin, who looked like a sleepwalker.

"Be Careful BE CAREFUL!" Felix yelled as the boys stepped near where the mouse was still waiting in the middle of the floor.

Jisung tried to get Felix to quiet down but it was too late. The second mouse startled and ran out from where it had been underneath Felix's bed. Felix’s mouth fell open in a silent scream when he realized how close one of the animals had been. He pressed his face against Jisung’s chest, and Jisung could feel the desperate and pained tears of his friend.

Minho grabbed his backpack from where it had been sitting by the door and tried to shoo the mice away, and both mice went scurrying across the floor underneath Felix's desk. Felix was fully sobbing now, occasionally saying things that Jisung couldn’t understand.

Changbin woke up at the sounds of his boyfriend sobbing and all but ran across the room to sit in front of Felix. Jisung moved away and pried Felix's hands out of his own. Felix registered Changbin's presence, and dove into his arms, sobbing.

After assuring Changbin would be able to handle Felix, Jisung turned to help Minho track down both of the mice. Minho had cornered them both under Felix's desk.

The mice had pressed themselves into a corner of Felix’s desk, not realizing they had trapped themselves. His desk was flush against the floor and enclosed in three sides, leaving only one direction for them to run.

"Sunshine, grab all the textbooks from our desks," Minho ordered after glancing up for a split second.

Jisung nodded despite the fact Minho was refocused on the small animals beneath the desk and no longer paying attention to Jisung.

Taking a few hurried steps over to the opposite desk, Jisung found the five textbooks stacked on the floor beside Minho's desk, that were extremely heavy as Jisung attempted to lift all of them at once. He managed it (barely) and stumbled over to where Minho was still crouched next to the desk.

"Wh- where do you want them?" Jisung wheezed, his arms burning from the weight of the books.

"Set it on the floor next to the desk, try to do it gently," Minho said softly, clearly not trying to scare the mice.

"We are blocking them in, right?" Jisung asked, answered by a silent nod from Minho. Jisung followed his direction and set the heavy books down.

He pushed the books against the corner of the desk, leaving no space for the animals to escape out the side. Satisfied with the first pile, Jisung went over to where Felix kept his five books in a slightly less organized fashion. Jisung stacked them and grabbed them, arms already crying from carrying the other books, but he pushed himself.

Admittedly, Jisung did drop the books a little heavier than he should have. However, he did fell it constituted Minho telling him to “shut the fuck up before you scare them.”

Jisung ignored him and pushed the second stack of books flush with the first, again leaving no possible gaps for the animals to escape. The only thing left was an area a bit smaller than the length of the textbooks.

“Okay, we need to trap them in something. Got anything?” MInho asked, and Jisung startled. He didn’t expect Minho to want to listen to his opinion.

“Um, maybe a box?” Jisung suggested.

“What fucking box, Sunshine?” Minho asked, his voice still calm. Jisung doubted he actually was calm, however, and decided not to push the older boy.

“Maybe… a backpack?” Jisung suggested.

“Cool, grab Felix’s bag,”

“Felix will lose his shit if there is a mouse in his bag. He will burn the fucking backpack.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but gestured to where his bag had been thrown after Minho had used it to herd the mice.

Jisung grabbed Minho’s bag and removed the few items inside, some papers and a book, and brought it over to Minho’s still body. Minho hadn’t moved at all for the past few minutes, completely focused on keeping the animals where they were.

“Keep the book, too,” Minho directed, so Jisung reached over to where he had haphazardly thrown the small book.

When he turned back around, Minho had grabbed the empty backpack and opened it against the only escape the mice had.

“Okay, now brush them out with the book”

With slightly shaking hands, Jisung reached over the barrier creed by the books and slowly moved the small book around the darkened space. A few terror-filled squeaks were followed by the small pattering of feet as both mice ran forward towards the open bag. Minho sucked in a breath, and Jisung saw that one of the mice was trying to squeeze between the books and the edge of the bag, but Jisung was quick to push it back inside the desk area.

Finally, both mice were cowering inside the backpack. Without waiting for the mice to try and escape, Minho swooped the bag upwards and held it shut, hurriedly pulling at the zipper. The bag rustled with the efforts of the captured mice, and Jisung shuddered.

Felix outright screamed when he saw the thrashing bag.

Changbin quickly tried to quiet the boy, but it was too late and Jisung could hear the hurried footsteps of someone down the hall.

The door slammed open as two security guards rushed into the room, looking ready to fight.

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?” the first one demanded, looking between Changbin wrapped around a sobbing Felix, and Minho holding a moving bag.

“WHAT'S IN THE BAG, KID?”

“Mice,” Minho said smoothly, as if this was a completely normal situation.

The man heaved a heavy breath, “why do you have mice in a bag at _three in the morning?_ ”

“We woke up to them in the dorm,” Minho answered again, completely unphased.

“Cocky, little- okay. Why are there four of you in this room past curfew?”

“We heard them, and came to help!” Changbin called, trying to cover the fact that three of them had been together in the first place.

Jisung and Changbin had returned to their room the previous night, but Jisung struggled to sleep, feeling the need to have someone in his arms. He had crept across the hall silently and cuddled into Felix, only to be woken up by one of Felix’s biggest irrational fears.

The man sighed, “How many mice are in that bag?”

“Two”

“Give it here, I’ll take them outside,” The guard reached forward to grab the bag from Minho’s grip.

“NO! KIll them! Killthemkillthemkillthem PLEASE!” Felix sobbed.

The guard looked confused, “is he okay?”

“He has a fear of mice, so can we hurry up, please?” Minho snapped.

The guard glowered at Minho, “watch you attitude, young man. I can still write you up for being awake past curfew.” Minho glared back but didn’t say anything as he handed the bag to the guard.

“Alright, I’m feeling nice. Me and my friend are going to walk downstairs and get rid of the little bastards. When we come up, everyone will be in their own room, we will give you the bag, and then you go to sleep. Understand?”

Minho and Jisung nodded, and that was good enough for the guard. They both left the room, but Minho waited until he couldn’t hear their footsteps before moving.

“Alright, Bin you take Felix back to your room, Jisung you can stay in mine”

Changbin nodded and carefully helped Felix up, the younger still crying softly. Together the couple walked back to Changbin’s room, and Jisung felt his shoulders relax when he heard their door close.

“Alright, go to bed, Sunshine,” Minho, turning off all the lights except for a single lamp.

“What?” Jisung asked.

“It’s 3 in the fucking morning, the mice are gone, and your friend is being taken care of. There’s no reason to be awake anymore. Go to sleep”

“What about your bag?” Jisung asked. In all honesty, he didn’t care about the bag, he was just stalling as he built up the courage to thank Minho.

“What about it? He’ll come back and I get my bag. You don’t need to be awake for that,” Minho rolled his eyes.

“But-”

“Listen, kid, are you gonna give me a good reason or are you going to go to sleep?” Minho said, clearly getting annoyed.

“Whatever” Jisung sighed and went over to Felix’s bed. He collapsed onto the mattress, hearing the springs whine as he shifted his weight. The blankets smelled fresh, but the pillow smelled like Felix’s shampoo. Jisung inhaled softly and enjoyed the smell of home, the smell or playdates, and cuddling while watching movies, and sneaking out to go to the playground after dark, and dressing in skirts and changing faster than humanly possible when they heard the font door open. Felix always felt like home.

**(Oops I’m emotional. Yall can ignore that paragraph if you want I’m just sad as I write this)**

Jisung covered himself with the covers and closed his eyes, despite not feeling tired. In fact, his body was buzzing with energy. He doubted he would be able to sleep. Finally, the heavy footsteps of a single guard drifted in and the door opened a bit softer than before.

“Here’s your bag kid, turn off your light and shut up before I change my mind about this,” the guard speaks with authority, and Jisung can practically feel the rebellion in Minho’s “of course”

The door closes again, and this time the last lamp is turned off and Minho sits down on his own bed. Jisung waits for Minho to lie down before trying to talk to him. When he hears Minho’s head hit the pillow, Jisung finally speaks up.

“Minho?”

“What do you want”

“Thank you”

Minho was silent for a few moments, Jisung was unable to even hear him breathing.

“For what?”

“Getting rid of the mice, getting Changbin, taking care of us, not teasing Lix for his fear, just generally being nice tonight”

“One, I got rid of the mouse cuz it’s my room too, I got Changbin cuz I didn't want to hear the kid cry, I don’t know when I ever ‘took care of you’, and I’ll tease him tomorrow. Anything else?”

Jisung sighed, “just accept that you could've been a bigger asshole tonight, and you weren’t.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sunshine.”

Jisung pouted, because he still wasn’t tired, and he wanted to cuddle Felix again, but knew he couldn’t. Felix was either asleep or making out with Changbin, and either way Jisung wasn’t invited. Minho would throw him out of the bed if he tried, but he didn’t have many other options.

“Minho?”

“What now, Sunshine”

“You said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night’” Jisung started, knowing he would be pissing the older off.

“What about it?”

“Well, you know what really helps me sleep at night?”

“Don’t care,” Minho said with exhaustion in his voice.

“Well, it helps if I’m cuddling someone,” Jisung finally said, already expecting Minho’s response.

“What, you want to cuddle with me?” Minho scoffed.

“Yes?”

Minho sighed as if this was the worst conversation he had ever been a part of.

“Not tonight, Sunshine. Go to sleep”

Minho didn’t respond to any of Jisung's whines for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's (kind of) on time this week! I hope you all enjoyed a filler chapter that basically shows that Minho is an asshole, but he's also not. 
> 
> Drama will start up again next week, don't worry (◠‿◠)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, it really means a lot that other people enjoy what I write.
> 
> <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Warning: violence (there's another fight)

"You and Jisung need to go on a date!"

Minho freezes in the doorway of the bathroom, staring incredulously at the younger boy sitting on his bed.

“Excuse me?” Minho finally asked.

“You and Jisung need to go on a date! An actual one, not like that one time we were in Jisung’s room and we talked, or all the times we were in the basement. An actual date, just the two of you!” Felix explained, smiling.

“Why?” The question popped out of Minho’s mouth.

“Because! You need to get closer if you ever want to actually be his boyfriend!”

Minho shifted uncomfortably. Jisung deserved better, so much better.

“I don’t know what you are thinking, but stop it. I can tell it’s not healthy. Go to sleep, I’ll take care of everything!” Felix sounded so sure of himself, Minho almost believed him. However, his skepticism still told him that he couldn’t trust the vivacious boy.

“I- I don’t know if”

“Come on, Ji will love it! It’ll make him really happy, you know?” Felix prodded. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Felix was just trying to manipulate Minho into agreeing, but the knowledge of Felix’s plan didn’t stop it from being successful.

“Fine, if it makes you happy. I’ll go on a fucking date with him.”

Felix silently cheered, punching the air in his excitement. Minho rolled his eyes and strolled past the excited young boy. Even if Minho was looking forward to actually spending time with the younger, his insecurities would never let him rest easy, even for one night.

_You hurt everyone around you._

_He deserves better._

_He will find someone better than you._

_You don’t deserve him._

_He’s just young and confused._

_In the end, you will both end up hurt._

_You are just a selfish monster._

_You can’t have everything you want._

_People are going to hurt him because of you._

_You are going to hurt him._

_Does he really care about you?_

_Do you even care about him?_

The voices fill his brain, barely quieting as he drifts off to sleep.

\---●︿●---

The next day marked the last Wednesday before the quarter break. Some conflicted dates and scheduling gave the students a whole week off, and many students were heading home. Not all of them, however, and a sizable amount of students elected to stay at the school during the break.

Minho, of course, never had to worry about going or staying. His mom had made it abundantly clear that he was not welcome at home unless it was legally required. Winter and summer breaks were required for students to go home, but fall and spring allowed students to stay at the school. It was one of the few things Minho was grateful for, even if he would have to face his mother over the winter holidays.

As he finished his last class and headed towards the dorm, he was pulled aside by Felix.

“Alright, meet Jisung outside by the tree at 4. Good luck!” Felix said in a slightly hushed voice, which helped save Minho’s reputation. Minho nodded his agreement, and then Felix was speed walking down the hallway and disappearing into the crowd of other students funneling into the staircase.

Minho continued his walk back to his room with conflicted feelings fighting in his chest. Part of him was filled with dread, reminding him he would somehow manage to mess things up. The other part was elated that he would be spending so much time with the younger boy. It left Minho in pain as he tried to organize his thoughts.

He reached his room without further interruption and brushed aside his insecurities as he got ready for his ‘date’ with the younger boy. Minho tried to prepare himself mentally for the time he would spend with Jisung. What questions would he ask, what did Jisung like to talk about? With a start, Minho realized he had never really had a full conversation with Jisung. Surprisingly, he felt guilt for never seeking out the younger, always held back by his fears.

Minutes had slipped by without Minho noticing, so he hurried to the bathroom. Slipping a hand through his tousled hair, Minho tried to look at least somewhat decent. This was technically a date, after all, and Jisung would be home for the next week. Might as well give him something to think about. Minho lightly wet his fingers and ran them over the particularly disobedient strands of hair, trying not to look like he tried too hard. He could already hear the teasing jabs from Changbin and Felix about trying to look good for Jisung, which is stupid because Jisung has seen Minho crying on a bathroom floor covered in blood so anything is an improvement, really.

Minho checked the time, 3:00 exactly, and decided to finish the reading for his classes. He had an hour before he had to meet Jisung, he might as well do the last of the work before their break for a week.

Spending the breaks at the school wasn’t terrible, either. The uniforms weren’t required, the food was marginally better and the seating charts were not enforced, there were no classes, and the curfew was thirty minutes later. Minho always enjoyed the breaks, having spent both of the previous year’s breaks at the school. Fewer students meant more time to himself, and fewer kids who will pick a fight.

Time dragged onwards as Minho checked the clock every ten seconds to see if he would finally be able to stop doing homework. The clock laughed at his efforts, and time crawled by at half its usual speed. When it finally showed a reasonable enough time for Minho to get up, he closed his books and straightened his clothes out one last time before walking out the door.

However, he didn’t make it very far before running into Felix head-on. Felix quickly apologized, before seeing who it was.

“Minho!” Felix said seriously, “were you just about to go to Jisung?”

Minho nodded, looking suspiciously at the younger boy.

“I didn’t do this earlier, but I thought that I would remind you: JIsung is my best friend. I love him more than anything or anyone else. He’s been hurt before, and I don’t want him to get hurt again. So, if you hurt him, physically or emotionally, I will break every single bone in your body and hang your corpse from a ceiling fan. Understand?”

Felix was not an intimidating person, usually, but Minho found that looking into Felix’s eyes, there was no humor or joy or any of the usual innocence that sparkled in his eyes. He looked dead serious in a way that sent a shiver through Minho's spine, not that he would admit that to anyone else.

“Alright, I won’t hurt him,” Minho tried to sidestep Felix, but Felix moved as well.

“Promise. Promise me you won’t hurt him. Ever,” Felix still stared with cold eyes that seemed to look directly into Minho’s soul, or whatever was left of it.

“I promise. I won’t hurt him.”

Felix nodded before finally breaking eye contact and going into their shared room, closing the door harsher than Minho thought necessary.

Finally able to meet with Jisung, Minho pushed onward towards the meeting spot. The large tree outside, where no one would bother them. Minho passed faces and bodies, but none significant enough to distract him from his goal of reaching Jisung. Jisung was like a drug, Minho could never seem to get enough and always craves more, but at the same time hated himself for being selfish and sacrificing others for the sake of his drug. A part of Minho screamed at him to run before he got too attached, but Minho’s heart pulled him closer to the young boy. Minho passed a few people in the hall he faintly recognized, but couldn’t quite place. In a school of just over 50 people, it was unexpectedly easy to know almost everyone, so Minho wasn’t too bothered by them. Breaking through the towering front doors into the afternoon sunlight, Minho took a deep breath. Spending so much time indoors doesn’t feel so bad until you remember what it’s like to be outside. It was a feeling Minho had forgotten. As his eyes scanned the field, Minho picked out a few girls playing soccer in the grass, and a small form sitting beneath the large tree. Minho’s chest aches slightly, he felt too far away from the diminutive form of the young boy.

He walked at first but broke into a jog as impatience filled him. He wanted to be near Jisung and wasn’t going to wait.

“Hey, Minho!” Jisung called, and Minho could see the bright grin on the other's face.

“Hello Sunshine,” Minho laughed internally at the blush that overtook Jisung’s face. He always turned red when called Sunshine, something Minho would never get tired of seeing.

“So, Lix actually got you to come, huh?” Jisung smiled.

Minho flinched.

“Of course I came, I like you a lot, despite my better judgement.”

Jisung nodded thoughtfully.

“Still, thank you for actually showing up, I was worried…” Jisung trailed off.

“Yeah?” Minho encouraged.

“Well, I was worried you wouldn’t come. I don’t know why you would, and even though you say you like me you never act like it, really, and I know I’m just insecure and paranoid but I’m just really happy I was wrong,” Jisung mumbled, but Minho heard every word.

“I get it. I’m not the best at showing my emotions, I know. But listen to me,” Minho made sure Jisung was staring directly into his eyes, “I really like you and I enjoy spending time with you. I know I come across as rude as just generally a bitch, which I am. However, I will keep my promises with you, because I don’t want to see you hurt, okay?”

Jisung’s eyes shone a little brighter than usual, and Minho felt warmth speed throughout him.

“You’re really cute, you know?” Minho smirked.

Jisung blushed and stared intently at the ground.

“Stooooop” Jisung whined at Minho’s words.

Minho chuckled and settled down in the ground next to Jisung, his back resting lightly against the tree.

“Hey, Minho?” Jisung asked carefully, and Minho could hear the hesitance in his voice.

“Yes?”

“Why- why don’t you ever touch me?”

Minho was stunned, feeling guilt crash into him.

“It’s just, you never want to hold my hand or hug or cuddle, whether we are alone or with others, and I just wanna know why?” Jisung continued.

“No, Sunshine, it’s not you, don’t worry. I’m just, not really an affectionate person. I mean, both you and Changbin are super touchy people, so it’s bound to happen sometimes, but I just don’t really enjoy it, usually. But If you want more hugs and stuff, I’m willing to do that for you.”

“No it’s fine, you don’t have to. I was just… wondering”

Minho still felt so guilty. Of course, Jisung would feel insecure about their relationship. Jisung always loved hugs and physical contact, even while Minho tensed up whenever someone was even close to him. He couldn’t be so selfish and should make an effort with the younger.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s fine, really”

The two sat in silence for a few moments, both pretending to be distracted by the scrimmage that had moved slightly closer to where the two boys were.

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Jisung suddenly asked.

“What?”

“If you could go anywhere, anywhere at all. Where?”

Minho pondered the question for a moment. What he wanted was to go home, but a sinking feeling in his chest reminded him he didn’t really have a home anymore. His mom didn’t want him, and almost everyone at the school hated him. But he couldn’t wish for a place if he didn’t know where it was.

“My friend's house, I guess?” Minho finally answered.

“A friend's house?”

“Yeah. One specific friend, really. They were my best friend when we were kids, up until eighth grade. They moved to America and I haven’t seen them since. We talk sometimes, but I don’t have my phone here so I can’t really-“ Minho cut off. Thinking of them was one of the few cracks in Minho’s meticulously built armor.

“They sound amazing,” Jisung said softly, and Minho turned to look at Jisung.

The wind blew a soft breeze, ruffling Jisung’s fluffy hair into something a little wilder. The slowly setting sun left an angelic glow on Jisung’s honey skin and made his eyes shine with emotion. His sleeve fluttered in the wind, and Minho could practically see his heart pinned to it.

“Yeah,” Minho agreed, far too entranced but the boy in front of him to truly dwell on the past.

Jisung stared back, seemingly determined not to get flustered. Minho could see the fight in his eyes and the pink blush crawling up his cheeks. For the first time in his life, Minho found himself wanting to be close to someone, physically.

Before he could begin to unpack that thought, Jisung glanced away, breaking the spell. Minho slouched back, trying to not draw attention to the fact that he had leaned towards Jisung in the few minutes their eyes were locked.

“You know where I would go?” Jisung asked, and Minho didn’t think he expected an answer, so he just hummed.

“I would want to go to New York City. The busy streets would be so cool, I feel like I could just disappear in the crowds, you know? In a small town, everyone knows everything about everyone. In a place like NYC, I wouldn’t be anything special. Just another person”

Minho thought about Jisung's words, even if they hurt him. Jisung was special and wasn’t just another person. So he told him so.

“Thanks, Minho,” Jisung said with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Minho didn’t know what else to do, so simply nodded and turned back to stare at the sky, which was pink and darkening fast, long shadows shooting across the grass.

“This is probably stupid, but can I hold your hand? I know you don’t really like contact but I just-“ Jisung cut off with a sigh, “never mind.”

Minho’s chest hurt at the suddenly sad behavior of the usually cheerful boy. He couldn’t help but feel guilty even if he didn’t really know the reasons behind Jisung’s muted happiness. He couldn’t do much, but he could do something to make him smile again.

“You can hold my hand if you want,” Minho finally spoke.

Jisung whipped his head and stared at Minho with innocent eyes.

“Are you sure, because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I’m okay, I don’t really need to-“

“Sunshine!” Minho interrupted, “it’s okay. Really. You can hold my hand.”

Jisung’s eyes shimmered as he looked at Minho in disbelief. Minho held out his hand in encouragement for JIsung to grab it, and thankfully he did. Jisung’s warm hand held tightly onto Minho’s, Jisung still in shock. Minho watched as joy gradually overtook the surprise on Jisung’s face. Jisung rearranged their hands and intertwined their fingers, a wide grin never once slipping from his face. A gentle warmth filled Minho as he watched the unrestrained happiness in the younger, and had to fight off a smile that threatened to cover his own face. He settled for a pleased smirk, desperately avoiding the fact that he didn’t mind the contact with Jisung, and he didn’t want to let go.

That was another thought that he would deal with later, and pushed it to the back of his mind. Jisung was sitting happily, occasionally glancing at Minho’s face for reassurance that this was okay. Minho simply smiled whenever he caught Jisung and occasionally squeezed his hand.

The sun was completely out of view, the shadows quickly taking over the field and a chill sinking into the pair. Minho didn’t want to get up and leave the area and the vibes of the evening, but he could feel Jisung beginning to shiver beside him.

“Come on, Sunshine, let’s go inside. Dinner is soon,” Minho coaxed the younger.

Jisung simply nodded and tried to stand up, still not letting go of Minho’s hand. The warmth radiating from Jisung’s hand fought off the frosty chill that had settled over Minho. Despite the cold and the dark, the presence of Jisung made it feel like a sunny day.

Together, the pair made their way back to the school, walking slowly as they tried to postpone their separation. The building loomed over them, growing closer as they approached the formidable doors.

Minho let go of Jisung’s hand and walked up the steps to open the door. He held it open for Jisung, who obediently followed Minho inside. He let the door close and then started walking towards the dorms, hearing Jisung walking behind him. Minho didn’t really know how to start a conversation with the younger, so he enjoyed the silence.

When they reached the dorms, they stopped in front of Minho’s door. The silence morphed from comfortable to awkward. The deep desire to stay reflected in an inability to say goodbye. Minho never wanted to say goodbye, the finality scared him. All he wanted was to keep the younger near him and keep him safe, and goodbye was an end he never wanted to reach.

“Thank you, Minho.” Jisung broke the silence.

“For what?” Surprised, Minho looked carefully at the younger boy.

“For coming to the date, I guess. And not making fun of me, and holding my hand even though I know you hated it, and for staying with me and walking me back and just… being here.”

Minho blinked with surprise. Did Jisung really think he hated every minute he spent with him?”

“Jisung, Sunshine, I didn’t hate any part of our date. I came because I wanted to, and I stayed because I enjoy spending time with you. If I didn’t want to hold your hand, I wouldn’t have done it. Besides, I still haven't figured out why you like me,” Minho ended with a slightly forced laugh.

“Minho-”

“Jisung. I really like it. Don’t doubt yourself, you are amazing and definitely too good to be with me. I’m not complaining, though,” Minho winked.

Jisung took a slightly shaking breath. But nodded softly as he stared at nothing.

“Alright. Okay. Seriously though, thank you for being here, I really appreciate it.”

Minho smiled softly and ruffled the younger’s hair affectionately. Jisung grumbled but failed to disguise the red flush that flooded his cheeks. Minho pretended not to notice, even though it filled him with delight to see his Sunshine blush.

\---●︿●---

Nothing good lasts forever.

Or a day, in this particular case.

Minho had just finished his last class of the day and was walking down the hall when he caught sight of a particular head of hair in the small swarm of students. Jisung was walking with Seungmin and Felix, an odd combination until he remembered that all had the same last period. He hurried his steps until he fell into place on Jisung’s side.

“Hey Sunshine”

Jisung smiled blindingly at Minho.

“Perfect, exactly who I needed to see. Minho, please tell Seungmin and Felix that cats are better than dogs,” Jisung pleaded.

“Obviously, cats are better. You don’t even need to be cute to get me to agree to that,” Minho smiled wickedly.

“Okay but dogs are man’s best friend, cats just use you for food!”

“Coming from someone who’s never owned a cat, I’m assuming?”

“Well yeah, they are little assholes and-“

Jisung knocked directly into Minho, causing the whole line of boys to stumble and cutting off Seungmin’s words.

“Watch where you’re walking, bitch!” A gruff voice from the side of Jisung snarled. Minho finally got a look at the boy, he was of average height, but with wide shoulders and a well-built frame.

“Sorry,” Jisung mumbled.

“What was that?” The boy chuckled darkly, looking at Jisung with threatening eyes.

“Hey, lay off him!” Minho snapped, moving to stand at Jisung’s side. Two other guys, who had been waiting for a few paces behind the opposing boy, stepped forward to flank him.

“What are you gonna do about it? What, mad that I’m trying to teach your girlfriend some manners?”

Minho saw red. His fist connected with the other boy before he consciously decided to. The rush of a fight filled him as he landed hit after hit, ignoring the sting of the boy’s returned hands. He felt the heavy hands of the other two boys pulling at him, but they disconnected and Minho heard the sounds of another fight behind him. But he couldn’t focus on that, not when he had the lead boy exactly where he wanted him. His legs were screaming from where he had been repeatedly kicked, one of his ears was ringing, and he could feel bruises forming all along his arms. But the face of the boy was losing its fight and the hits getting weaker, and Minho knew he was winning.

He felt hands return to his arms, digging into his skin and pulling him away, but Minho could care less. A quick hit from his arm had them let go with a pained cry.

A cry that sounded far too similar to Jisung.

The world came crashing back to Minho as he turned around quickly to see Jisung, with tears in his eyes, holding his side. His eyes were wide with pain and betrayal. And Minho knew that he fucked up, and knew that he had just hurt Jisung. Jisung, he had promised to keep safe and promised that he would never hurt. Faintly, Minho was aware of the boy recovering behind him and trying to land more hits. He saw Seungmin standing in the corner of his vision, panting with a bloody nose and bloodier hands, standing above one of the side boys who was barely conscious. He saw the security guards finally reach the scene and pulling him away, dragging the three boys left standing away and caring for the boy in the ground.

But all Minho saw was the tears in Jisung’s eyes and the burning hatred in Felix’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. The angst returns. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Sorry for not posting for two weeks, my life has been interesting. I had really bad mental health for a week, and basically did no work (the first week I didn't update) and then I was playing catch up and trying to get all my school work in that I didn't do the previous week so I didn't have time to write (the second week I didn't update).
> 
> Meanwhile:
> 
> -The heater broke and I'm cold all the time  
> -My cat is old and sick, and we don't think he is going to be around much longer  
> -Midterms and some big tests (I didn't fail!!)  
> -I made some new friends who like Stray Kids and kpop in general
> 
> So yeah I'm sorry I haven't updated, and this is a bit of a longer chapter just because I felt bad. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for reading and commenting, they really made me laugh when I felt like shit.
> 
> I hope you all have a great week!  
> <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha I'm not dead?
> 
> Anyways here is a low quality chapter - I'm very sorry for not existing!

“Please”

“You fucked up, Minho”

“I know, really I know. Please let me talk to him,”

“No”

The door slammed in Minho's face, leaving him red-faced in the hallway. Changbin watched his best friend drop his gaze to the floor, hands shaking. With hesitant steps, Changbin approached Minho to gauge how bad the fallout was going to be. 

Since the fight the previous day, Changbin hadn’t seen Jisung at all. He had seen Felix for a few minutes but hadn’t been able to talk to him. Based on Felix’s reaction to Minho’s attempts to see Jisung, Changbin doubted he could get any further. As Felix had told him before, Jisung was his first priority. He understood, even if he felt second hand pain from watching his boyfriend act so colder to his best friend. 

“Why do I even try anymore,” Minho whispered, still staring at the floor in front of Jisung’s room.

“Because you care, it's a good thing. Now come here, let’s sit down,” Changbin gestured towards Minho’s room, where Changbin had ended up crashing after being kicked out of his own.

As far as Changbin was aware, Jisung had spent last night in Chan’s room and was now spending all his time in his room with Felix. The two had basically kicked Changbin out of his own room telling him they ‘needed space’ to think.

Minho shuffled slowly after Changbin towards their room, staring dejectedly at the floor. In the time Changbin had known Minho, he had never seen the older like this before. Minho would laugh in the face of death, but being rejected by this boy left him in pieces. In all honesty, Changbin was terrified. 

He opened the door to the room they temporarily shared, closing it after Minho entered behind him. He watched helplessly as Minho collapsed like a corpse against his bed, letting out a soft groan. Seeing the older show so much pain left Changbin unsettled. Maybe he should intervene, but how? And should he really get so involved with a relationship that was doomed from the start?

His question was answered when Minho rolled over, leaving two small wet spots where his face was. Minho showing pain was one thing, but now he was crying. Without any more hesitation, Changbin turned on his heel and left the room. He crossed the hall with certain steps, knocking on the door where his boyfriend was hidden. 

“I said fuck off, Minho!” Felix called from inside. 

“It’s not Minho, it’s me,” Changbin said softly, praying to all the gods listening that Felix would let him talk.

“Is Minho with you?” Felix said suspiciously, his voice closer to the door.

“No, just me.”

The door opened to reveal Felix’s beautiful eye, glancing around before opening the door fully. 

Changbin hadn’t had an opportunity to appreciate Felix in a while, so he enjoyed the beauty of the younger boy standing in the doorway. He looked stressed, his hair was slightly messy and his face was flushed but somehow, he still managed to look absolutely ethereal. 

“What do you want, Changbin?” Felix spoke coldly. The words hurt Changbin’s heart, but he tried to understand. After all, Jisung was clearly upset, and Felix always said that Jisung would come first. 

“How are you both doing? You and Jisung?” Changbin started, growing more concerned with the silence within the room. 

“Kinda shitty, what do you expect? Now, what are you actually here for?” Felix snapped. And now Changbin felt hurt blossoming in his chest. Felix really couldn’t even try to be kind to Changbin?

“I just wanted to check in on you and Jisung, where is he?” Changbin had glanced behind Felix to see all the lights in his dorm off. There wasn’t any noise from inside to indicate Jisung was in there, not even his breathing. 

“He’s in there, I told you. And if you have nothing important, you can go,” Felix was getting more and more irritated, Changbin could tell from his voice. 

“What are you pissed at me for?” Changbin whined, his voice sounding more childish every second. 

“Look, I have better things to be doing than talking to you, so if you could just-”

“Better than talking to me?” He couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice. Dammit, Changbin, this is not the time to be needy.

“Yes! So I’m going to go back to comforting my best friend, and you can go back to your two-faced, violent, horrible best friend,” Without meaning to, Felix’s words started to get under his skin. 

“You won’t even give me the time of day, will you?”

“What do you expect, hanging around someone like  _ that _ ?” Felix’s lip curled as he gestured in the direction of Minho’s closed door. Balling his fist in anger, Changbin dropped the smile he had been desperately holding onto. 

“Well I see you don’t even care about me anymore,” Changbin found himself spitting. 

“Of course I care, don’t be dumb,” Felix snapped back.

Changbin flinched. He’s just being dumb. He’s so stupid, as he was always reminded. Every teacher constantly shoving low grades in his face, his mom nagging him about his ever-growing pile of missing assignments he just couldn’t understand, all the teasing comments and annoyed looks from classmates when he failed all his tests and projects, of course he was stupid. 

Tears began to spring to his eyes, but he had long perfected the art of holding them back until he could hide. 

“You could have fooled me. If you don’t want to see me, just fucking say it,” Changbin looked at Felix, daring him to say it. 

“Fuck off Changbin, this isn’t even about you!” Felix groaned. 

“Then stop treating me like I’m bothering you every time I open my mouth! You haven't said a nice thing to me in so long!” 

“So the second I’m not paying attention to you, you lose your shit? Seriously?”

“Stop being such a bitch! I just wanted to know how you were doing!” 

“I was doing fine until you showed up!” And Changbin would never let anyone know how much it hurt to hear those words out of sweet Felix’s mouth. 

“So you don’t want me around. I get it,” Changbin huffed. 

“Damn right! That’s what I’ve been saying this whole fucking time!”

“Well if you fucking hate me so much, why are we even dating?” 

The second the words fell out of his mouth he regretted them. Seeing the pain flash across Felix's face before hardening into something with more hatred than Changbin had ever seen.

“Seriously Changbin? I don’t talk to you for a day, a single fucking day, and you want to break up? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Felix I-”

“No, Changbin. Fuck off. You are being such an asshole right now, and then suddenly you want to break up? What, you can’t go a day without trying to fuck me?”

“What? Felix That’s not what this is about, and I don’t-”

“If you want to break up, then let’s break up!”

The world paused. Even his breathing stopped. Every concern he had about Minho and Jisung fell out of his brain as Felix continued to speak.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but if you are acting like this after just a day of not talking, then maybe we aren’t meant to be. Maybe you only wanted me for my body, and you never really cared about the things that I care about. You can’t possibly think you are more important than Jisung right now, my best friend, who just got hurt? But no, all you fucking care about is yourself!”

And then it was Changbin’s turn to have a door slammed in his face as Felix disappeared into his dorm. The old wood paneling of the door swam in front of him, taunting him from an inch in front of his nose.

The tears returned with force, dripping down Changbin’s face faster than he could wipe them away. Distant footsteps coming up the stairs spurring his legs to carry him across the hall into Minho’s dorm. He slammed the door shut behind him and fled onto the bed Minho wasn’t occupying, sobbing into the sheets. Felix’s sheets. This was his bed, after all. If Changbin’s nose wasn't so stuffed, he was sure he would be able to smell Felix on the pillow and blankets. The thought just made him cry harder. 

Every little word Felix had said came flooding back, along with the ones he hadn’t. Voices sounding like Felix and his family calling him stupid, useless, unwanted, unneeded, a burden. He racked his brains but couldn’t remember the last time Felix had complimented him. Hell, he couldn’t remember when they had talked without it ending in kisses. Maybe Felix was right, and that’s all they were. Maybe that’s all Changbin had been was someone for Felix to get some attention out of. 

Or maybe he had been the one using Felix without even knowing it. He thought that he loved all of Felix, his sweet jokes and kindness and bubbly personality, but maybe he was fooling himself. Maybe that’s all they had both wanted was someone to kiss, to fuck, to pretend that they loved. Maybe they should have ended things long before. 

“Bin?” Minho’s voice, cracked and soft, interrupted his thoughts, “what happened?”

“Felix broke up with me,” Changbin cried, hands shaking as the tears started again. Saying it out loud made everything feel so much more real. Another loud sob tore itself from his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to look Minho in the eyes. How ironic, Changbin left to try to get Minho and JIsung to get back on good terms, but only made things worse for everyone. How typical. Of course, Changbin would do something stupid like that, he couldn’t think or speak well enough to get through to Felix, and now Felix hated both of them. 

“Boys are shit,” Minho spoke with a humorless laugh. Changbin only grunted in reply. 

“Maybe we don’t need them. Go back to being the two of us,” Minho said, but Changbin could hear in his voice that he didn’t want that any more than Changbin did. 

“Yeah. Bachelors for life,” Changbin said softly. 

A heavy sigh from Minho’s side of the room filled the empty space until he spoke again.

“So what’s up with Felix? I need a distraction,” Changbin could hear Minho shuffling around on the bed, most likely turning to get a better look at Changbin.

“I dunno. I tried to talk to him and ask how he and- how he was and he just telling me to fuck off and was being hella rude. Then the little fucker insults me and basically tells me he doesn’t care about me, and then a sarcastically asked if he was breaking up with me and now I’m fucking single,”

“Boys are shit,” Minho grumbled, Changbin was the one chuckle. 

“Yeah, yeah they are.”

“Why the fuck do we even try anymore,”

Changbin frowned.

“Don’t give up on love because of a short high school relationship, c’mon man!” Changbin teased, even if his heart wasn’t in it. 

Minho moaned into his pillow in reply. 

“Bro, we gotta go to dinner soon,” Changbin reminded the lump of sorrow. 

Minho’s muffled reply could have said “don’t ‘bro’ me” or “I'm not going,” and either way Changbin wasn’t satisfied. 

“Minho”

A muffled groan. 

“Min, I'm gonna slap your ass if you don’t get up,”

Nothing, and then a slight wiggle of Minho’s butt, a clear challenge. So Changbin pulled his hand back and slammed it down with the force of his frustrations directly on his best friend’s rear end. The sound was much louder than Changbin expected, even if it was drowned out by Minho’s indignant screech. 

“Fuck you, trash bin!” Minho yelled, rolling off the bed clumsily to hide from further attacks. 

“Dinner! Asshole,” Changbin muttered the second part, but the look Minho gave him told him that he wasn’t quiet enough. 

“Fine! Jesus, what does a man have to do to protect his ass, I’m gonna be limping and people are gonna think we fucked, you know?” Minho complained. 

“As if you’d let anyone other than your darling little Jisungie get anywhere near-”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up before I give you two black eyes you fucking bitch!” Minho near-shouted. Changbin just chuckled before following his friend out the door towards the dining hall. 

Dinner was not too bad, even if he felt the heavy weight of Felix’s gaze staring into his neck. He could hear Felix’s friends ask him what was wrong, but could never hear Felix’s answers. But the number of people concerned for Felix meant Changbin would probably get jumped in the hallway if Felix told everyone that Changbin was the reason he was so upset.

No one approached Changbin during or after dinner, but that may be because he sprinted back to his room as soon as he was dismissed from his seat. 

He got to the room before anyone else and took a deep breath, standing in the room that did not belong to him. Without Minho to distract him, all his eyes focused on were Felix’s shoes, Felix’s coat, Felix’s smell. How was he supposed to stay here for another night while the twins sulked in their room?

“You gonna sleep standing up? What are you, a fucking horse?”

Changbin started and turned to see Minho standing in a doorway, a teasing smirk decorating his face. If the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, Changbin doesn’t comment.

“You wanna know what other parts of me are like a horse?” Changbin bit back, moving his hands conspicuously towards the button of his jeans. 

“No thanks!” Minho ran into the bathroom with quiet laughter. 

Changbin chuckled at his friend’s antics, the pain in his chest decreasing slightly. The ache was still there, pulling his heart away from his chest and down the hall to the door slammed in his face. 

Instead, he turned away and fell onto the bed that still smelled strongly of Felix, the scent of his shampoo rising from the pillow and choking him with the sweet scent of the boy he missed. 

The bathroom door opened to reveal Minho, having changed from his uniform to a pair of sweats. He set his uniform gently onto the desk chair, laying it out to avoid wrinkles. Then he collapsed onto his bed with a small groan, burying his face in his pillow. 

“Comfortable?” Changbin snorted. 

“Nope.” 

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Changbin realized out loud.

A heavy pause fell over the pair at the reminder. Changbin would be going home, and Minho staying at the school.

“So is everyone else,” although Minho’s face was hidden, Changbin could hear the overdramatized eyeroll in his overly nonchalant voice. 

“You gonna be okay?”

“I can take care of myself,” Minho shot back defensively. 

“Min…” Changbin said, not really sure what he was trying to achieve anymore. 

“Go home, Changbin. You’ll be fine, dumbass.”

Changbin could only roll his eyes, as there was no way for him to win the fight. He couldn't force Minho to go home, only wish him the best during the break.

“Fine. But talk to Jisung before you go? I don’t want this festering over the break, I’ll do the same to Felix.”

“Deal. Now fuck off,” Minho rolled over in the bed to face the wall as Changbin turned away. His sketchbook grabbed his attention, one of the only things he had grabbed from his room before he was so graciously kicked out by Felix. Tomorrow, he would need to enter his room to get his things to go home, so Felix would have to at least let him in the room. He would take the advantage to talk, he decided. 

The pages of the sketchbook were thick, his pencil calling to him from the nightstand. Felix’s pencil, technically, but Changbin didn’t truly care. Pencil in hand, he began to sketch to keep his mind from straying down the hall to the dorm that was supposed to be his. 

\----┐(‘～`；)┌----

“Wake up!”

A heavy blow to Changbin’s head. 

“Get your lazy ass out of bed!”

Another blow elicited a low groan from Changbin. He recognized the need to move, but someone had filled his arms and legs with lead. 

“Get up! Quick!”

Two more consecutive blows from what Changbin finally recognized as the pillow that had been under his head when he fell asleep. He blinked his eyes open slowly to see Minho towering over him like a predator about to sink its teeth into the quivering prey beneath it. 

“Bitch. Get up, quick!” Minho shouted into Changbin’s ear, effectively chasing off a small part of his drowsiness.

“Wasgoinon?” Changbin spoke eloquently. 

“It’s Felix and Jisung!” 

“Huh?” A million possibilities ran through Changbin’s head, each one worse than the last. The sleepiness finally retreated further back into his head. 

“They’re gone! They left early this morning,” Minho stared into Changbin’s eyes, and he could see the well-hidden pain behind the irises. 

“What?”

“They took their stuff, too, while we were asleep. They’re gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Yeah. So this is over a week late from the date I set myself a few weeks ago, and its been a month and a half since I updated. Yay me! Life is fun. 
> 
> I have no motivation for this story anymore and am low-key suffering in school work atm. But I'm not gonna abandon the story, I promise!! I'll finish it, even if I hate it :) 
> 
> I might post a few more one-shots or other stories in the meantime, and updates will be slower, but I promise to see this bullshit through to the end! 
> 
> Thank you for reading even if I'm a horrible author, and I hope you are having a great day!   
> <3


End file.
